American Counterparts
by YoukiKaira
Summary: A group is playing a game when the yu yu gang appears at their door. How did they get there and why? And what did you say about your counterparts? KuramaxOC YxK
1. New Arrivals

Hi! I'm just going to say that this story maybe a little slow on the first couple of chapters. And I'm here to say my disclaimer! I do not own anything in this story except my oc's. And the game I mentioned in here is made up! Have fun reading and plz review! Thanks!

The Yu Yu Gang stood in front of this huge building that would lead them to the end of the earth.

"Should we go in? I mean it looks a little spooky in there," Kuwabara muttered.

"Ofcourse we're going in there! How do you expect us to defeat this enemy? Throw teddy bears at it?" Hiei fussed.

"You can't tell me that you are scared Kuwabara," Yusuke said.

"Well, I might be a litle bit...um...scared..." Kuwabara mummbled.

"Don't worry. We'll be here with you when you go in," Kurama tried to comfort him.

"Just stay out of my way," Hiei said and blew up the doors.

"Nice way to enter there, Britt," Kaira said as she rolled her eyes.

"What? If I'm going to play as Hiei, I've got to act the part!" she whined into the mouth piece.

"Are you guys done complaining or can we go in now?" Came Krissy's voice.

"Yeah, I wanna go kick some butt!" Tori added.

"You know, your acting more like Yusuke's part rather than Kuwabara's, Tori," Kaira said.

"Yeah, so stop stealin' my lines!" Krissy hissed.

"Ok ok, sorry!Geezz" Tori sighed.

"Ahh! You guys! I need help! Hiei can't do everything for himself here!" Britt yelled.

They were all playing Ps2 on the internet connection and they all were playing as Yu Yu Hakusho people. Kaira as Kurama, Britt as Hiei, Krissy as Yusuke, and Tori as Kuwabara. Right now, they were getting the mess get beaten out of them for not paying attention. Alive Zombie people were attacking them and winning.

"Well if Hiei didn't blow up the door then maybe we wouldn't of lost!" Krissy yelled.

"Sorry! But if I remember, you guys where the ones not paying attention and fussing about silly things," Britt said trying to save herself another arguement.

Just then they all heard a crash outside their houses.

"Did you guys hear that?" Tori asked.

"I would have something to say to that, but it happened here too so I can't," Krissy said sadly missing another chance to prove herself right.

"Yeah at mine too," Britt said.

"I'm creeped out you guys, I think I hear somebody outside my door," Kaira whispered.

"I think that you are just-ding dong-crazy?" Krissy's voice became questionable.

"I'm going to go see who it is be back in a jip!" Britt said all loud and happy, apparently not listening to what the others had been saying.

The girls could hear her answer the door and everything got quiet. So naturally, they listened harder.

"HEY GUYS!" She came back and everybody jumped from the sudden loud noise.

"Ooooohh, Ow! What!" Tori complained.

"You will never believe who is in my house!" She said excitedly.

"The Easter Bunny?" Kaira said.

"No no, Way better! It's Hiei!"

The moment she said that, all the girls busted up laughing.

"What? It's the truth!" Britt whined.

"Yeah, and I bet Kurama's at my door," Kaira laughed.

"I'm sorry to but the door was open. I hope you don't think I'm rude for intruding," a smooth voice said from behind her.

"Um guys...I don't think she's kidding," Kaira said as she turned around.

"What? You can't actually believe her!" Krissy said shocked.

"What? Is he really there? Ow! Hey man! Watch it! All you had to do was ask! Sheesh..." Britt seemed distant for a bit and then a guys voice came on the line.

"Kurama, what the heck is going on?"

"Whoa! Not really possible?" Krissy said a little shaken from seeing a large blast of energy go by her window.

"Do you mind if I use that?" Kurama asked Kaira.

"Oh sure! Go right ahead!" She said as she gave him the head piece.

"Hey girls! How are you doing?" an irritable voice came on the line.

"Go away baka!" Hiei grumbled.

"Well, since everyone else is here, I wonder where Yusuke is?" Kurama asked.

"Oh, he's here. Heh heh. I'm just wondering what he's shooting at," Krissy said a little distant.

"Well go let him in you stupid human," Hiei growled.

"Well well! Somebody sounds grumpy," that voice said again.

"Kuwabara, where'd you come from?" Tori asked.

"Uh, really I have no clue! Heh heh heh..." he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hi guys! I'm sorry to who ever's cat I shot," Yusuke said.

"WHAT! You better not of shot my cat!" Britt yelled into the mouth piece, which got her shoved to the floor by Hiei.

Kurama looked at Kaira. "Do you happen to own a cat?" He asked.

"Nope! I'm allergic to cats, but I have a dog around here somewhere," Kaira said.

"Ok good. Just checking."

"Well it wasn't my cat, she's still here with me," Tori said on the line.

"Well, it must of been a stray. This humans cat is here too," Hiei muttered.

In the background Britt is trying to be cute to the cat. A/n: You know, how they do to babies to make them laugh and stuff?

"Um, I hope you didn't own a cat. I might of shot it," Yusuke said to Krissy.

"I do but my cat is sitting over there on the chair," She said.

"Thats nice now I'd like to know what the heck happened?" Hiei yelled to get everyones attention. Then he looked at the game the girls had been playing.

"What is this?" he asked in thought.

"What is what Hiei?" Kurama asked his friend.

"It's called a game system, duh." Britt smarted off to Hiei.

"Watch your mouth human," Hiei Growled again.

"My name is Britt! Get it right! Geez.."

"May I ask you what they might be talking about Kaira?" Kurama asked.

"Oh yeah. They are probably talking about this. points to a Ps2. It's called a Playstaion 2. We were playing a game called Yu Yu Hakusho Mysteries when we got killed and then you guys fell from the sky outside. And by the way, you guys are the main characters of this game." Kaira finished explaining.

"WHAT?" All the guys said at once after hearing what was just said.


	2. Somebody Mention Pizza?

"How is that possible?" Kurama asked. 

Kaira shrugged her sholders. "I don't know." 

"We need to figure this out. What was the last thing that we were doing?" Yusuke asked. 

"I think we were watching a movie," Kuwabara said. 

"I was beating the crap out of some human," Hiei smirked. 

"Well, thats very interesting..." Britt said as she rolled her eyes. 

"Do I have to repeat myself? I told you to watch your mouth girl!" Hiei yelled. 

"Do you have a place we can all meet up?" Yusuke asked Krissy. 

"Yeah, we can go over to Kaira's house. It's big enough for all of us to live in," She suggested. 

"Yeah! Party at Kaira's!" Tori yelled, pushing Kuwa out of the way. 

"No! If you guys are coming over, then thats ok, but no party! Are you clear on that!" Kaira said sternly in the mouth piece. Kurama had gotten out of the way. 

"Yes ma'am! We shall not party wildly at your house!" Britt mocked. 

"You just wait till you get here! I'm going to knock you out!" Kaira said. 

"Well on second thought, maybe I'll stay here," Britt said. 

"But you can't. You have to show Hiei the way there," Tori laughed, wanting to see a fight. 

"I'll bring the popcorn!" Krissy said.

"Are you going to have something to eat? I'm kinda hungry," Yusuke spoke up.

"Uh, well I hadn't thought about it, but I guess I can get something," Kaira said.

"Yeah! Can we have pizza?" Kuwa shouted pleadingly.

"I don't know, maybe." Kaira said wishing that Krissy would have kept her mouth closed.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out," Kurama said. 

"Thanks I could use it," Kaira sighed. 

"Great then it's all settled! We shall arrive at Kaira's place in 30 mins!" Tori said. 

"Ok meet ya'll there!" Krissy and Tori signed out. 

"Hey could you get some bread sticks too?" Britt asked. 

"Um I guess but you owe me!" Kaira yelled.

"Thanks!" and then Britt signed out. 

"Ok, now I've gotta find my coupons!" Kaira said to Kurama.

"Where should I look?" he asked.

"Nah don't worry about anything. I'll get it. You can play that game or sit or something. Whatever you feel like doing." Kaira said as she was tring to find that paper. 

"Ah ha! Got it. Now, I know that just the four of us girls usually get 2 pizzas, so what about your crowd Kurama?" Kaira asked. She turned around when she didn't get an answer. She saw him looking at two people that were coming up the hallway.

"Who are they Kaira?" Kurama asked wondering if they were enemies.

"Oh they are just my other cuzins. That little boy is Brandon and the girl is Cassie. They are staying with me for the week." Kaira said. 

"Can we play the playstation, Kaira?" Brandon asked.

"Um, I guess. Just don't play it online and don't play my game. Start a new one."

"Ok!"

"Who are you?" Cassie asked Kurama.

"My name is Kurama."

"Well, I hope you can deal with my brother. He can be annoying." She said.

"Oh well, I think I can handle him." Kurama said as he sat down on the couch to watch Brandon play. 

"Kaira, what are you doing?" Cassie asked.

"I'm ordering pizza, Krissy and the others are coming over." Kaira said.

"This late? It's 10pm." Cassie said.

"I know but it's an important meeting," Kaira said.

"With pizza?"

"Well yeah, they are coming hungry."

"Oh well ok then." and she went to watch Brandon also.

25 min later

ding dong

"That will be 45 ma'am." the pizza dude said.

"Ok then, here ya go. Thanks!" Kaira said as she shut the door and put the pizza on the counter. "I hope I got enough for all of you," Kaira said as she down in a chair to watch Cassie beat Brandon in a one on one fight. 

"Yes, I hope so too." Kurama said, he looked at the floor.

"What's the matter Kurama?" Kaira asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out how we got here in America. We were all doing something of our own lives in Japan. Then the next thing we knew, we were here. It just doesn't make any sense." Kurama said, still staring at the floor.

"Speaking of them, I wonder where they are? They should of been here by now I thought." Kaira thought aloud. 

"You don't think something has happened to them do you?" Kurama asked.

"Nah, I bet they are all riding in the same car and they are waiting on somebody. It happens all the time." Kaira tried to reassure Kurama.

Ding Dong

"See? I told you!" Kaira said as she got up to open the door.

"Wait, don't open the door Kaira." Kurama warned.

"What? Why not?" Kaira asked confused.

"Something doesn't feel right, let me answer the door," Kurama got up and opened the door. 

"Um hi, is Kaira here?" Some punk'd out kid asked.

"Yes, I'm right here, what do you want?" Kaira asked as she stepped up beside Kurama.

"I was told by someone that you were a nice lady and I thought that I would come see for myself." He said looking at the ground. He looked to be a few years younger than Kaira but he didn't act it and this made Kurama wonder.

"Hey Kurama! Come here I wanna show you something!" Brandon yelled.

"Ok, you got this Kaira?" He asked.

"Yep!" Kaira said and then turned to the boy outside. "Well thats nice of you to come all of this way to prove that, but I have to go. Bye now!" Kaira said as she turned to close the door.

"Oh, but I don't think you are going anywhere but with me," the kid said and grabbed Kaira's wrist.

"Dude! Whats your problem?" Kaira asked, stuned at the change in the kid. 

"You are and thats why you are going to come with me," he said and dragged her into the yard.

"I don't know who you think you're messing with, but I'm close to beating you down!" Kaira yelled and snatched her wrist back.

"Well then, we can settle this right here if you want. Come on, give me your best shot!"

"Ok fine I will," Kaira smirked. She punched him in the jaw and when he had landed, she kicked him in the side, into the road. A car was coming also. "Drats! I don't want to kill the poor kid!" Kaira said as she ran to go pick the kid out of the road.

Kurama didn't hear anything for a bit and turned around to see Kaira outside running into the way of a car. "You guys stay here, I'll be right back," Kurama said to Cassie and Brandon. "Ok" They both said.

Kaira got to the dude and kicked him out of the road with her foot. She knew that would be all the time she would have so why kill the victim? She spun around to see that it wasn't a car at all, it was a huge truck and she was going to get hit. 


	3. Awakened Demon

Thank you for the reviews! Here is the next chapter!

The trucker dude saw a girl kick a kid off the road and spin around to see him. He slammed on the brakes and the girl held her arms in front of her face, then she dissappeared. "What the?" The driver asked before looking around and continuing on his way.

"I'm dead, dead dead dead dead dead dead!" Then she realized someone was holding her. She opened her eyes to see the truck drive away and herself in the arms of Kurama.

"Are you ok?" He asked setting her down on her feet.

"Um, yeah," She said kinda embarrased and looked at her feet.

"Whoa! Go Kurama! Already saving girls!" Yusuke yelled from Kaira's yard. This made Kaira glow even redder.

"Kaira! Are you ok? I saw you whip that guys butt and then save it for him!" Britt asked all excited about the near death rescue.

"I'm fine I'm fine! I told you guys once before not to worry about me!" Kaira said.

"Speaking of that kid, where is he?" Everybody looks at Krissy who is using her foot as a paddle. They all sweatdroped.

"And don't you even try to take my cuzin again!" Krissy said as she gave him a final kick in the butt to get him going. "Mwa hahahahahahahahahha!" Krissy laughed evilly.

"I think we need to go eat before it gets any colder around here," Tori said. Everybody nodded and left Krissy in the yard laughing like an idiot.

"Hey! There aren't any bread sticks! Kaira, I thought you said that you would order me some!" Britt whined.

"Oh! I knew I forgot something...ohwell." Kaira said as she just shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating.

"Hey didn't you have your 2 cuzins over?" Kurama asked.

"Oh yeah! I'll go get them. They are probably in their room." Kaira said and got up.

"I'll come with you. I know how Brandon can be sometimes," Krissy said.

"Ok, thanks." They left the room.

"So, this is the game you guys were playing right?" Yusuke asked, looking at the screen.

"Yep, thats it." Britt said.

"Heh, looks stupid." Hiei smirked.

"Well you're in it, so you're just calling yourself stupid." Britt said.

"Watch what you say human."

"The name is Britt! Get it right! B-R-I-T-T!" Britt yelled.

"How do ya play this thing?" Kuwa asked.

"Let me see the controller," Tori said and she set up a 2 player game.

"I'm going to beat you down Urameshi!" Kuwa said.

"In your dreams man!" Yusuke said back.

"I'm going to KILL that creep!" everyone heard Kaira yell through the house. "I should of left him there to get hit by that truck!" Kaira stomped out of the house with Krissy tring to stop her.

"Hey, whats going on?" Yusuke asked Krissy.

"Well, we found this note and it says that this kid kidnapped Brandon and Cassie." Krissy explained.

"So now Kaira is going after him?" Kurama asked.

"Yep. He gave the location where to meet him. She thinks its that kid that we beat up earlier." Krissy said.

"Heh, what a loser." Hiei said.

"We have to go after her, she may need our help!" Britt said.

"The note said for her to come alone, or else he would kill them." Krissy said holding up a hand at Britt.

"Since when do we follow orders?" Tori asked as she pulled on her boots.

"Yeah, lets go kick some butt!" Kuwa joined in.

"Ok, but you know Kaira is going to be mad at us," Krissy said handing Britt her shoes.

"So? Its not like we've never done it before," Britt said as she took the shoes.

"Where is this place?" Kurama asked.

"Its an old warehouse on the outskirts of town. Me and Karia know that place very well since it's our secret meeting place." Krissy said.

"But we haven't been there in a while so I might be a little rusty."

"Well, knowing anything is better than knowing nothing." Yusuke said and then they all started out of the door.

"Well well well! That was fast! I wasn't expecting you soo soon! But I am glad that you came, Kaira." That kid said.

"Where are they?" Kaira said in a rough voice.

"Patience! Take a time to look around! Isn't this a lovely place?" He laughed. Kaira looked up and seen them hanging in the air.

"Ah! Get them down from there!" Karia yelled.

"I told you to be patient. But since you want them back soo badly, I want you to do me a favor." He said.

"What do I have to do...?" Kaira growled.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Tori asked for the thousandth time.

"Yes! I know where I'm going! Now please be queit!" Krissy whispered.

"Ok ok! Fine..." Tori sighed.

"Look! It's them!" Britt exclaimed and pointed. Everyone looked to where she was pointing to see Cassie and Brandon running toward them.

"What happened to you guys?" Krissy asked.

"And where's Kaira?" Yusuke asked.

"Kaira is still in the building." Cassie said.

"Yeah and you know what? That kid was saying something about her being a demon or something. And you know what else? She has to do something for him and she agreed! But then he let us go." Brandon said.

"What? She's a demon!" Kuwa yelled.

"But how can that be?" Hiei thought.

"She has to do something for him. So it must be related to stealing." Kurama said.

"Oh yeah, and he told us that if we weren't off his land in 30 seconds, then he would kill us all," Cassie added.

"Then we better run! Kaira will be fine and she will tell us about it later," Britt said as she dragged Brandon along with her.

"Are you guys sure?" Krissy asked.

"Well we aren't supposed to be here anyway!" Tori said.

"True, but-"

"Lets just go!" "Ok ok!" SO they all left and ran toward Kaira's house.

"He he hummm 3...2...1..BOOOM!. I love a good show!" The kid laughed.

"You are so cruel!" Kaira said as she nailed him right in the jaw and then kneed him in the stomach. She was fixing to punch again, but he caught her fist this time.

"Tisk tisk! You are not patient! I'll have to teach you some manners!" And with that he kneed her in the stomach and then threw her through a wall.

"In order to obtain control over your demon powers, you must have patience! Now get up and try agian." He instructed.

"What are you, my teacher?" Kaira gasped as she stumbled around for a bit.

"Thats whats wrong with your friends and now they are dead!" He yelled and then did a terrible evil laugh.

"Why you you...!" Kaira said as she was getting overcome with rage and anger.

"Ahh, now we are getting somewhere!" He said.

"But I think you need a little help so here! Take this in!" He was standing right in front of Kaira when he held his hand out facing her face and did a vortex thingy that caught her off guard. It pushed her back into the wall. She noticed she was changing. Her long brown hair changed into a light lavander color and her ears moved to the top of her head, but they had changed into silver fox ears. She grew a long silver fox tail and claws on her hands. She then realized that she had been holding her breath, and when he retracted the vortex thingy, she breathed out and coughed a bit.

"Now see? Don't you look pretty! Now I want you to do my bidding for me." He smirked. She also realized that she was in different clothes. She looked down at her hands and examined her claws. She looked up sharply.

"What have you done to me? gasp My voice?" She was surprised. Her voice sounded soft and angel like.

"Oh yes and your eyes too. They match your hair perfectly. But all I merely did was bring out your innerself! Marvelous isn't it?" He laughed.

"What is it that you want me to do?" she growled, and this time, it was a growl.

"Sigh, where is she?" Krissy asked no one inparticular.

"I wish I knew, but you've gotta let her go. She isn't weak and naive anymore. She'll be fine," Britt said.

"Wow, I didn't think anything like that could come out of your mouth!" Tori said.

"Watch it!" Britt growled.

"Ha! I think you've been hanging around Hiei too long!" Yusuke said.

"What!" Britt yelled.

"Nobody can compare to me, especially a petty human," Hiei said. Everyone but Hiei and Krissy was playing that yu yu game. Krissy was watching them play and Hiei was sitting in the window sit looking out. Hiei then notice something or rather someone jumping from one house to another.

"I think I'll go for a walk," Hiei said and walked out of the house.

"Humph! Nobody wants him around anyways," Kuwa said, and then his character was killed. "Aw MAN!"

"Nice Kuwabaka!" Britt yelled.

"Thats a good name for you, if I say so myself," Kurama joked.

"I agree," Krissy said and then everyone but Kuwa started laughing.

"Its not funny," Kuwa grumbled.


	4. An Artifact and Explainations

'Great, just great. I've had a GREAT night! I first get harassed by a dude and it turns out that that same kid turns me into a freaking demon and now I've gotta do his stupid chores! What a freakin night!' Kaira thought angerly as she jumped from house to house. She then sensed somebody following her. 'Wow, I can sense people! Maybe this isn't such a bad trade off after all!' she thought again. She stopped on a house and turned around. She caught a glimse of the person and knew who is was. 'Man! What does he want?' But before she had time to say his name, Hiei had his blade right at her neck.

"Well what do we have here?" Hiei smirked. Kaira rolled her eyes.

"What does it look like? A party!" Kaira said sarcastically and moved his sword away with a finger.

"Don't be smart with me. Who are you?" Hiei threatened.

"What? What are-Oh yeah. Duh!" Kaira said. 'He doesn't reacognize me, cuz I'm in my demon form now. Man that sounds weird.'She thought.

"Eh, you're trying my patience, tell me who you are!" Hiei pushed his sword harder against her neck this time.

"Patience? I have had it with that word! I swear if I hear it one more time I'm gonna die!" Kaira screeched.

"What are you talking about?" Hiei looked confused, but didn't let down his gaurd.

"Whats going on out there?" the owner of the house asked. Hiei disappeared and Kaira jumped really fast to her destination point.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She screamed out in fustration. She was standing in front of a building that she did not want to go in. 'Wait a mintute! I don't have to do his biddings! If I never come back, I shouldn't have to worry about it! Ha ha ha!' She thought happilly, but then got a cold chill.

'I wouldn't do anything I would regret.' came a voice in her head.

'Great your a psycho, literally.' Kaira thought to the kid. 'Wait a min! I'm doing your chores and I don't even know your dang name!' she thought.

'You don't need to know my name, just what you have to do.' Came the reply.

'Great...' Kaira then sighed. 'I'll just take the back way and get in through there. It may be easier.' And then she found the alley way and the back door.

"Great, I'm glad you could make it, you're next!" a man said and grabbed her arm as soon as she got in the door.

"But I'm here to get something!" Kaira said stunned.

"Yeah I know, here to perform and get paid. Now go!" the man said and pushed her out on stage. The place was filled with guys and they all howled when she got on stage. 'I'm so gonna kill that kid when I get back to him!' She then concentrated her energy and blew up the place.

"Hey what was that explosion?" Yusuke asked.

"It's probably the shrimp killing people again," Kuwa said.

"You're going to regret saying those words," Hiei said as he came in the door.

"Well if it wasn't you, who was it?" Krissy asked.

"It was probably that demon I chased down. If it wasn't for that dumb human I would of killed her." Hiei said.

"Well then I believe we must investigate!" Tori and Britt said as they dashed out of the door.

"Hey wait for us!" Yusuke called & everyone ran after them.

"Uh-oh. Stupid stupid stupid! Sure Kaira! Just blow up the place! That way you can go back to him empty handed!" Kaira said to herself as she searched the pile of rubble with her eyes until she seen something shiney. "Whoah that was a close one! I'm glad I found it," she said and turned around in time to see Hiei in the sky coming down on her with his sword. She laid her ears down and looked scared. "Heh heh, uh-oh..."

"That little! He had to run ahead of us!" Britt said. "Well, he is known for his speed." Krissy said. They all kept running.

She dodged the attack at the nick of time but he was faster and made a counter attack. And with her being an unexperience fighter, she couldn't dodge it. He cut her right across her side. "Ahh!" She fell to her knees and gripped her side. "Wow, that really hurts..." she moaned.

"Heh, such a weakling! This was a total waste of time." Hiei smirked. "And now prepare to die!"

"Hiei! Stop!" Kurama yelled.

"What? why?" Hiei asked confused.

"Better listen to your friend," Kaira said. She stood back up and was prepared to fight this time.

"Wow, she's pretty!" Kuwa gawked.

"I thought you already had a girlfriend?" Yusuke mocked.

"Oh yeah..."

"Stupid!" Tori said a hit him on the back of the head.

"What is your name?" Kurama asked.

"Uh.." Kaira studdered.

'If you tell them who you are, you'll never see the light of day again!' The voice came back and said.

"I...I can't!" She turned and started running, holding her side and that possesion.

"Grr! Come back here!" Hiei yelled and ran after her. He passed her and she stopped dead. "Why are you running!" Hiei yelled.

'You know you have made a mistake, Kaira. Cuz now you are surrounded..tisk tisk' That voice said.

"Get out of my head!" Kaira yelled. The others had arrived in time to hear her say that. "I'm getting out of here! And nobody is going to stop me!" Kaira said as she started her attack on Hiei with a fast run. But the second she was in range she vanished.

"What? Where did she go? I can't sense her anywhere!" Kuwa said.

"Well people just can't vanish into thin air, or can they? I don't know! I never thought people could turn into demons either," Krissy wondered aloud.

"I wonder who she was talking to," Britt said.

"Yeah. Whoever it was has control over her." Tori said.

"Wait, you don't think that was Kaira do you?" Yusuke asked, trying to add together the details.

"That would explain the unexperience thing," Kurama said.

"Heh." was all Hiei could say before dissapearing himself.

"I wonder what his problem is?" Britt sighed. "I think it's becuase he has an enemy that he can't defeat," Kuwa said as he nodded at himself.

"I think you've lost your head," Krissy said.

"Lets all go back to Kaira's house. Maybe she will come home later," Tori suggested, trying to cheer everyone up.

"Yeah, I guess it couldn't hurt any," Yusuke said. Then they all went back to the house.

With Kaira

Kaira slowly opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was blowing up a building in search of something. Now she realized that she was back at the warehouse. "Oh, my head. Hmmmmmm where am I?" she asked herself.

"You're back with me ofcourse. And I thank you for getting me the artifact I needed. But you know there are still 3 more. In order for you to be free from me, you need to finish your job and stop playing around with your friends," the kid said.

"I was doing fine, until I seen what place I was in...you could of called in advance or something, geez! I blew the place up out of instinct!" Kaira said.

"You need to be more careful around here. People don't seem to like demons much." He said.

"Can I know your name at least?" Kaira asked.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. My name is Gamemaster. Whatever game I choose I can bring the characters to life," the kid known as Gamemaster said. (A/n I'm not using the same dude from the show, just his name and power!)

Back at the house

"Wait I think I have an answer to our problem, as to how we got here anyway," Kurama stated.

"Yeah? So out with it already," Hiei said.

"Don't you guys remember a kid that we defeated that called himself Gamemaster?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, he could bring the characters to life out of any video game he chose," Yusuke said.

"Right. So I think that he is still alive and he's the one that brought us to this place." Kurama finsihed.

"Great, so now we are up aganst that kid again? Doesn't he ever get bored of playing video games?" Kuwa asked.

"Um, excuse me, but could you explain?" Krissy asked while raising up her hand.

"Yeah, I don't think we've seen those episodes yet..." Tori stated.

"Well, Um. We would like to know what you are talking about," Kurama said.

"Yeah, by what do you mean 'episodes'?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, here you guys are an anime tv show." Krissy explained.

"A tv show? What is this nonsense!" Hiei said angerly.

"Well, I really have no other way of explaining..um, Britt?" Krissy said turning to Britt for help.

"Yeah well, tv show, we watch you kick demon's butts, all go home happy, end of story," Britt said, apparently satisfied with her explaination. Everyone looked at her with blank stares.

"What!" She asked confused.

"Riiight...well, it comes from Japan and-" Tori was cut off as the door blasted open and the night air filled the room. A dark shadowy figure walked into the room to reveal itself as Kaira, in human form.

"Kaira!" Britt yelled, and everyone went over to her. She looked rather beat up and tired.

"Stay away from me, just leave me alone!" Kaira said as she walked to her room and closed the door.

"Man, moody much?" Yusuke stated.

"Whats wrong with her?" Tori asked.

"I think she's just tired and wants to be left alone." Britt said.

"Did you make that up yourself or just get it from what she said?" Hiei mocked.

"Come on guys! This is no time to argue!" Kuwa said.

"Truely. We need to figure out another plan of action," Kurama mentioned.

"Ok, and what do you suppose we do?" Yusuke asked. 


	5. Real or Fake?

**Thank you for all your reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

(Back at the warehouse)

"There, with that disguse, they won't think you are you, if that makes any sense to you," Gamemaster said.

"You do know that they will figure it out, they aren't stupid," (the real)Kaira said.

"I am aware of that! Go do something useful like train or something! You do need to work on your attack and defense." Gamemaster said.

"Fine!" Kaira huffed and started walking into the night. "Yeah, just go train away! You don't have anything better to do! You suck at fighting, blah blah blah! Its not my fault!" Kaira muttered as she made her way out of the woods.

"sigh I need a break from this! She's giving me a headache!" Gamemaster said.

(Back at Kaira's House)

Knock knock knock "Go away."

"But Kaira you've been in there for 7 hours! Don't you have to eat or something?"

"I said leave me alone..."

"Yeah but.."

"Can't you listen? I said leave me alone!"

"Just leave her alone. If she wants to talk she'll come out..." Krissy said as she put a hand on Britt's shoulder.

"I don't understand..Whats wrong with her?" Britt asked as Krissy led her to the living room.

"I don't know either. Something's not right."

"I wish Kurama would hurry up with the next plan of action."

"Well he can't get anything done with that big oranged-haired dork standing over him," Krissy sighed.

"What? He's messing with him again! I figured one time would be enough to tell him but now its action time," Britt said as she started walking to where Kuwa was and rolling up her sleeves in the process.

"Go easy on him now," Tori smirked.

"Yeah wouldn't want Kaira coming out here and getting any madder than she is," Yusuke said, plopping down on the couch to watch the show.

"I'll just head to the guest room to finish up this thing," Kurama said gathering his things and leaving.

"Man this is going to be fun to watch," Tori said getting out of her mood of boredness.

"Yeah we didn't get a chance to see Kaira beat up Britt so this should make up for it, he he he" Krissy laughed.

"I'll give the baka 5 seconds before he gives up," Hiei mocked.

"Hey! What do I get to say in this?" Kuwa asked, kinda nervous at the incoming rageing girl.

"You don't get a part to say, YeeeYA!" Britt grabbed a bat and jumped on Kuwa's back and started hammering him in the head with it.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ooooooooooooooooooowwwwww!"

(Outside)

"Great, I hope they don't mess up my house doing that..." Kaira sighed. She looked at her bedroom window. "I wonder what he sent her in there for...I wonder if its part of a trick to...go through my stuff!" Kaira fummed and landed gracefully infront of the window. Peeking inside she saw the phoney looking through a book and throwing it to the floor while picking something else and doing the same to it. 'She's going through my box of stuff! How dare she go throught MY stuff! I'm gonna get her for this!' Kaira then opened the window and tackled the phoney to the floor.

"What nerve you have of going through my stuff!" Kaira whispered, not wanting any attention drawn to the bedroom.

"Heh, at least they think I'm you. Your friends think that you're a demon out to kill me. Ha ha ha! Just you wait!" She mocked and then she started screaming.

"Ah! Oh no oh no! Shut up! shut up!" Kaira yelled but it was too late. A spirit gun blew the door off and the real Kaira was thrown to the wall.

"Kaira are you ok?" Kurama asked while helping up the phoney.

"Oh Kurama! She tried to killed me!" that phoney said and clung on to him. Kaira looked angry.

"Hey you stupid girl! Get your grubby hands off of him!" she said. Everyone just looked at her.

"Oh uh...nevermind! Ha ha I was just kidding! Heh heh..." Kaira said looking at the floor kinda embaressed.

Hiei, who had positioned himself infront of the phoney and Kaira when the door got blown off, aimed his sword at the phoney.

"Huh? Hiei what are you doing?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah why are you protecting that demon?" Britt asked also, kinda in disbelief.

"I bet hes under one of them mind spells," Kuwa said.

"This girl is not the real Kaira." Hiei said.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"But how can that be?"

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Hiei yelled.

"Well this has been a nice visit, but I'm afraid I have to go! Bu bye now!" Kaira said as she went to jump out of the window.

"Don't move another step unless you want to leave in pieces." Hiei dared. Kaira stayed frozen.

"Now Hiei, how can you accuse her of not being Kaira? I mean come on! Its Kaira!" Tori aurged.

"But it would explain the weird mood she's been in," Britt said.

"But what about the look? Can you make youself look like someone else?" Krissy asked.

Kurama looked down at the girl who was clinging to him. His brillant green eyes made contact with the ones of the girl. He then looked up at Hiei and said, "Yes,I believe your right Hiei." Everyone in the room gasped.

"I know I'm right. I'm mostly never wrong." Hiei smirked.

"What? Are you seirously going to belive him!" the phoney said. "I am the real Kaira!"

Everyone looked at the girl.

"So there is another?" Kurama asked.

"What? What do you mean by that?" the phoney said.

"Yeah, you just said that you were the real Kaira, so does that mean theres another one tring to copy you, or are you coping her?" Krissy asked.

"I am the real one! She's just trying to copy me! Thats why she wanted to kill me!" miss phoney said and pointed at the yawning Demon.

"Huh? I look nothing like you! How can I be the copier?" Kaira asked.

"Becuz you are the one I'm trying to be!" the phoney said and then realized what she did.

"Uh oh, busted.." Kaira laughed.

"What? Why would you want to be like her?" Kuwa asked.

"Becuz she's the real Kaira you numb brained dimwit!" Hiei said.

"WHAT! KAIRA'S THE DEMON!" Tori yelled.

"And how long did it take for you to register that?" Britt sighed.

"Great..now what do you have to say for yourself you phoney?" Kaira asked.

"Its your fault! If you didn't show up here this wouldn't of happened!"

"Well if you would of kept your nose out of my stuff I wouldn't of had to come in here!"

"Yeah but you tricked me!"

"But your the one that said it."

"But but but..." the phoney rambled her brain to try to come up with another comeback, but she couldn't find one and gave up.

"Aw, too bad too sad! See you later! I'm glad I'm not you!" Kaira laughed as the phoney dissappered. She than became aware that everyone was staring at her.

"What!" She yelled.

"Ha! It is Kaira!" Britt yelled and jumped on her cuz.

"Uh, ye-ah! It..ss Mee al-right, woo," Kaira sighed as Britt squeezed the air out of her.

"So, this is the new you huh?" Yusuke said.

"You're not a very good fighter," Krissy said.

"Well you don't have to like it now do you?" Kaira smirked.

"So you're the one that took out that building!" Kuwa proclaimed. Everyone fell over.

"Nah ya think you buckethead!" Tori smacked him on the back of the head.

"What were you doing there anyway?" Britt narrowed her eyes at Kaira.

"What! Don't look at me like that! Its not what you think really!" Kaira said, waving her hands in front of her.

"So then what was the reason?" Kurama asked.

"Well, I was there to collect an artifact, thats all," Kaira shrugged her shoulders.

"And where is it now?" Hiei asked.

"Why with all the questions? This guy has it. The one that kidnapped Brandon and Cassie," Kaira said.

"By the way where are they?" Tori asked.

"Oh, their mom came and picked them up," Yusuke said.

"Oh ok. So, you must be hungry Kaira. What do you want to eat?" Krissy asked.

"Well actully I'm not hungry.." Kaira said. Britt put a hand on her cuzin's head.

"Are you feeling ok?" Britt asked.

"I'm fine! I'm just not hungry thats all," Kaira sighed.

"Ok then, We will leave you to clean up your room. I'm sure you want to put everything back in order," Kurama suggested.

"Ok thanks," Kaira said. Kuwa came up to Kaira and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You know I could be of some help to you," Kuwa said.

"I think the only help you can give is to leave her alone," Tori said as she dragged him out of the room by the ear.

"If you need anything just holler at us!" Krissy said as they all left the room.

"Ok I will," Kaira said and then sat on her bed. 'Great, now I'm in big trouble, not only with the gamemaster, but with my family too!' Kaira thought. 'You've got that right. How could you be soo stupid!' Gamemaster said. 'Well excuse me, but it was your flunky that was in my things!' Kaira arugued back. She then began to pick up things from the floor and put them back. 'Why do I have to be stuck with you!' he asked. 'Becuz you're the one who did it! Thats why!' 'I had to! You're the one with the power. If you do something to mess this up even more I swear I will make you my slave with no feelings or your own free will!' Gamemaster yelled and then left her head. "Yeah great. Now look what I've done..." Kaira sighed again as she put broken pieces of glass in the trash can by her broken door.


	6. The Next Artifact

**Thank you my reviewers! You now have the next chapter to read!**

"This is way weird. I mean, how can we look at her the same again?" Tori asked.

"Hey! She's still the same Kaira! Just, in a different body," Britt sighed.

"This makes me wonder."

"What do you mean Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, there are 4 of us and 4 of them. They might happen to be our American counterparts, so to speak." Kurama stated.

"When you put it like that, it does make since!" Kuwa shouted.

"Must you shout? Your voice is like a thorn in my side," Hiei mummbled.

"Don't start it with me, Hiei! I'm finally getting this whole different world thing!" so said Kuwa.

"Anyway, getting back to the subject, you might be right Kurama. You are a fox demon yourself. Kaira has surfaced as a fox demon. Soo, that would mean that Kaira is your counterpart! But, as for the rest of us, who is who?" Krissy puzzled.

"Its quite simple really. I played as Kurama in the game. Krissy played as Yusuke, Tori as Kuwabara, and Britt as Hiei. And there you have it," Kaira said from her spot in the doorway.

"Greeeeat, look whos finally showing some smarts around here," Yusuke joked.

"It does sound simple when you put it that way, but we don't know for sure. If that is the case, then the kid who captured Kaira to begin with will also come after you three," Kurama said.

"Well that sounds peachy," Krissy sighed.

"More trouble on the double!" Tori laughed at her own bad joke.

"You can tell that she's Kuwabara's counterpart," Britt whispered to Krissy, who laughed in return.

"I think we all better get to bed before we start having mini wars," Kaira stated.

"It will be best for all of us to stay together. Is it alright if we stay here, Kaira?" Yusuke asked.

"Ofcourse, I don't mind. The couch folds out into a bed and there are two guest rooms in the back. Both rooms have two beds," Kaira said.

"Right so the arrangements are as follows!" Britt announced.

"Two boys per room since it just isn't right for guys to be sleeping together. Me and Britt will take the couch, Tori can sleep in Kaira's room." Krissy ordered.

"Ok you heard the lady! Lets get moving!" Kuwa shouted and ran down the hall.

"Oh and Hiei, you might want to get the room with the window before Kuwabara takes it," Kaira stated and went into her room.

"Hn. That baka doesn't stand a chance against me," Hiei smirked and kicked Kuwa out of the room.

"Well, Kurama. To keep Kuwabara out of your hair, I'll share the room with him," Yusuke said.

"Thanks Yusuke. I'll be sure to start thinking of another plan, since the one I had before won't work now," Kurama sighed.

(20min later)

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH! The bed is sooooo fluffy!" Kuwabara's voice rang though the house.

"Shut up Kuwabara! Some people are trying to sleep!" Britt yelled.

"You're in my ear Britt! argggh!" Krissy yelled back.

"But its soo fluff-oof!" "Take that! maybe now you'll shut up.." Yusuke finished stuffing a pillow down Kuwa's throat.

(1 hour later)

'Maybe now I can go find that other artifact.' Kaira thought as she climbed out of her window and started across the yard.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Kaira stopped dead and turned sharply. "Why do you care?"

"Because you are a terrible fighter, and we don't need you to be going on foolish missions." Hiei said as he emerged from the shadows.

"I'm not that bad! And besides, I'm getting the pieces to keep them from the 'lord and master'."

"When you defeat me in a battle, then you may do as you wish. Until then, don't bother with the silly things."

"Arrgg! You don't control me! I can do whatever I want!" Kaira yelled and ran off.

"Hn. Pathetic."

(5min later)

whispering "Hey. Hey! Wake up!"

groans "Go away Tori, its not even morning yet.."

"Yeah but Kaira's gone!" cuffs Krissy's mouth to keep her from yelling

"MMMMM!"

yawn "What are you guys doing?" Britt rubbed her eyes.

"Kaira's missing, we have to go find her!"

"MMMMmmm!...MM-MMMMMMM!"

"Oh sorry!"

"Thank you, and yes we should, but we don't know where to look." Krissy wiped her mouth off.

"Should we wake the others?" Britt asked.

"No, we don't need their help. We are the chosen ones right?" Tori suggested.

"Riiiight. We should go to a deserted area and try this theory out first." Krissy ordered.

"Hey! That might be what Kaira did. She might of went somewhere to try out her powers!" Britt said.

"Hey nice job Britt. Lets all think of a place she might of gone while we get ready, k?" Tori said.

"Ok! Just meet outside without waking the others." Krissy said and then they all got ready.

(10min later)

"What happened? Get lost in your room?" Britt fussed at Krissy.

"I'm sorry! I just had to look in the mirror for a second!" Krissy argued back.

"Enough already! All of your yelling is going to wake up Kurama and Hiei!" Tori loudly whispered.

"Hey, what are you guys doing out here? Brr, its kinda chilly!"

The three girls turn slowly around to face...

"Kuwabara?" Tori sighed.

"And here we thought it was somebody important..." Britt rolled her eyes.

"Hey! What do you mean! I am just as important as any of the other guys!" Kuwa yelled.

"Shhh! Shut your mouth Kuwabara! You idoit!" Krissy whispered loudly while knocking him upside the head.

"Right sorry...So what are you guys doing?"Kuwa

"We are going to find Kaira, she's missing."Krissy

"Yeah, we are going somewhere first, thought, to see if we inherited your powers as well."Britt

"Yeah, so will you join us and give us a few heads up?" Tori asked.

"What?" Krissy and Britt both looked at Tori.

"I figured we could use some help..."

"Uh, I don't know. Its kinda dangerous out here. Maybe you should get one of the others to help you out."

"What are you saying Kuwabara?"Krissy

"That you are scared?"Britt

"No, thats not what I meant."Kuwa

"Then come on!"Krissy

"Help us out!"Britt

"Yeah!"Tori

"Shhh!"Krissy & Britt

"Sorry..."Tori

"Ok, but you guys get the rap for this if we get caught."Kuwa

"Fine fine, lets just get going."Krissy

"So where are we going?"Kuwa

"To this old run down baseball field that isn't in use anymore."Britt

"Oh yeah! I remember we used to go there to meet up after school."Tori

"Right! Come on then, lets go."Krissy

"Can we get something to go first?"Kuwa

"No."Krissy

"Aww.."Kuwa

(At the field...)

'Ok Kaira, you can do this! If Kurama can do this so can you!' Kaira thought to herself. She held up her hand with a seed in it and gripped it, feeding it her spirit energy. Soon, vines started sprouting from it and began to get out of control. "Ahh!" Kaira dropped the viney plant and it became a seed once again. 'Ofcourse, Kurama is more skilled than I am...' She sighed and looked up at the stars. "What am I to do?" 'Well, well. Seems like sombody needs pointing in the right direction.' 'I don't need your advice...' 'Are you sure? Its seems a rather rude thought of betraying me has crossed your mind.' 'That was only to get Hiei off my back.' 'You are not strong enough to defeat him in battle, you know. Come back here and I shall help you out.' 'I don't need your help either. I can do what I wish.' 'Then you should go and track down the next item. I believe it's somewhere near by.' 'Why can't you do these things yourself?' 'Because I have you!' 'Oh, don't I feel special...' 'Ah! I have located the artifact! It is in the field you are in; you have to dig it up.' 'What do I look like, a shovel?' 'Stop talking back to me and find the item!' 'Fine fine...' 'But if you wish, you can keep it with you, to protect you from Hiei.' 'Hey, I think I might of found it!' 'Were you listening to me?' Kaira punches a rock, it cumbles. 'Yeah sure...' 'Of all the people in this world, I had to get you!' 'Stop crying over it and get used to it already... Anyhow, I have the thingy. So now what?' 'Keep it for now, just don't let the others see it. I have to wait until the next one shows itself, so just think of this as vacation.' 'What are these things for?' 'You will find out in good time...' 'What do you mean? Hello?...He's gone again.' Kaira slipped the item into her pocket and started walking back home, that is until.  
"Hey! Let me go!" "But I'm scared!" "Get over it you big baby!" "Ow! That hurt!" Kaira walks over to noise, careful not to be noticed. As soon as she saw the bunch, she dropped her head and sighed loudly. "What are you guys doing here?" Kaira asked.

"Oh! Um, hi Kaira! Whatz up?" Tori rubs the back of her head.

"I said let go!" Krissy yelled and shoved Kuwabara to the ground.

"Oww... you guys are mean!" Kuwa stated.

"Only because you make us that way!" Britt yelled and then looked at Kaira. "So what have you been doing out here, alone?"

"I've been practicing, why?" Kaira put a hand in her pocket and gripped the item.

"Because, you know we aren't supposed to leave the house! You could've been hurt! You aren't hurt are you?" Tori runs to Kaira and starts looking her over.

"I'm fine! Stop that! Why are you here?" Kaira yelled and pushed Tori away.

"Well, we thought that you might of been practicing, so we came to find you and to practice ourselves," Krissy said.

"It is kind of too late now. We better get back to the house before the others see that we are gone." Kuwa said.

"That's true. Lets get going." Britt said.

Back at the house..2hrs. before sunrise

Whispering "Ow! Watch where you are putting your feet!"

"Sorry!"

Everyone is finally back home after a little fight between Kuwabara and Tori. They all crawl back into bed and go to sleep.


	7. The Evil Within

**Thank you to all that reviewed! Next chapter below!**

(Morning...)

"I'm hungry! Let me eat something!" Yusuke yelled.

"You'll have to wait for it to cook Yusuke!" Krissy yelled back and slapped his hand away from the bacon.

"Ow...you're so mean!" Yusuke grumbled and rubbed the back of his hand.

"Yeah, you'll have to get used to that," Britt said from the doorway.

"Is everyone against me today?" Krissy asked and Britt shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you need help with anything?" Kurama asked while he entered the room.

"Nope! I've got it under control! -to Yusuke- I told you to wait!" Krissy wacked Yusuke again.

"Oook, come on Yusuke, before you end up dead. You can help us get past this level on the game," Britt interupted.

"Fine fine!" Yusuke sighed and followed Britt into the living room.

"Thank the Gods! He's finally gone!" Krissy sighed and then laughed.

"Here, I'll help you with this," Kurama said and started mixing up something.(LOL, couldn't think of anything! Sorry excuse I know...)

"Ok, if you insist."

(in the living room)

"Ya-hoo! This is fun!" Yusuke laughed as he played the video game with Kuwabara.

"You're only having fun because you're winning..." Kuwa grumbled.

"Come on Kuwabara! Have some fun! Yeah! Beat you again!"

"Pah, I'm tired of this game! I had more fun last night, and I was dragged most of the time!" Kuwa said.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Where did you go last night?" Yusuke asked.

"What? Oh did I say last night? I meant a few nights ago, you know before the demention thing." Kuwa tried to defend himself.

"Uh-huh. I don't believe you. Who did you go with last night? You know you weren't supposed to leave the house!" Yusuke yelled.

"Who says I'm lying? And I know the rules!" Kuwa yelled back.

"I say you're lying because you are lying!" Yusuke yelled again.

"Fine! Think whatever you want! I was just there for protection anyway!" Kuwa said and then regreted it.

"So, you did go last night! Who else went with you?" Yusuke asked, a little angry at Kuwa for lying to him.

"Um, well...ah.."

"Spit it out!"

"Spit what out?" Tori asked.

"Um, uh...huh?"

"Don't play stupid with me, stupid!" Yusuke yelled and grabbed Kuwa's shirt collar.

"Hey! Let go! I'm not stupid!"

"Then tell me who else was with you last night!"

"What!" Tori yelled in disbelief.

"Hmm? Oh, so I'm guessing you were one of them!" Yusuke yelled and pointed a finger at Tori.

"What...um, I have no idea what you are talking about!" Tori laughed nervously.

"What is all the fuss about?" Kaira asked as she came into the room with Britt and Hiei.

"Oh I see now..." Yusuke thought to himself for a minute.

This gave Kuwa some time to take back his shirt.

"Well, are you going to tell us whats going on or are you going to sit there looking like a rock?" Hiei asked.

"Kuwabara here went out last night. But he wasn't alone. I'm guessing Tori went with him and so did Kaira." Yusuke said.

"Hn. Figures, nobody can follow simple instructions," Hiei said and then looked at Kaira.

"-sticks her tongue out at Hiei- Whatever made you think that Yusuke?" Kaira asked him.

"Because Goof-ball told him," Tori said.

"So its true!" Yusuke yelled and threw up a fist for victory.

"Oh, nice going hot shot!" Kaira yelled and punched Tori in the back of the head.

"Why would you go out of the house? You know its dangerous!" Krissy said. Her and Kurama came in right after they heard Yusuke's last statement.

"Don't stand there and play innocent Krissy!" Britt said.

"You either!" Krissy said.

"Well, it looks like we missed out on a party last night," Yusuke said.

"Do you mind telling us what you were thinking going out last night?" Kurama asked.

"It's Kaira's fault! If she didn't go missing, then none of us would of left!" Tori stated.

All eyes turned to Kaira.

"What? Like I made them come after me?" she shrugged off the attention.

"Why did you leave?" Yusuke asked.

"Because I couldn't sleep." she simply stated. "And besides, Hiei let me."

"What? You let her go?" Krissy asked.

"Like I had a choice in the matter?" Hiei smirked.

"Ok, ok. So now its back on Kaira. Why did you leave the house? You know you could have been killed or something." Britt said.

"Everyone knows why the four of us left, to find you." Krissy said.

"Yeah, so now we want your story. Tell us." Tori said, almost pleading.

"I don't have a reason."

"Yes you do! You're still working for that dude aren't you! How could you Kaira!" Krissy yelled and grabbed Kaira's arm. "How can you still be working against us huh? I thought you were with us as a team! Why?"

Kaira continued to stare at Krissy's hand. "If you value your life, you'll let go of my arm." Kaira raised her eyes to glare into Krissy's.

Krissy gasped and let go, taking a few steps back.

"Who are you really? You can't possibly be the same Kaira!" Britt asked.

Kaira chuckled evilly. "Thats right. I'm not the same Kaira. That side was too weak and forgiving. I'm a demon now, and there is nothing you can do to stop me from completing my mission!" She took out the object she had retrieved. "See? This is why I left the house last night! I need to find 2 more of them before my work is done! None of you will stop me, never!" and with that in mind, she jumped out the window and disappeared.


	8. Radars, Stones, and Training

**Thank You! YouHave The Right To ReadThe Next Chapter!**

"Ok, can somebody tell me what just happened?" Kuwa asked.

"It seems her demon side has taken over." Kurama stated.

"I'm guessing thats a bad thing." Tori said.

"Right. Did anyone get a good view on the object she was holding?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. It a special artifact with 3 twins, each with a different colored stone inside. It is said that the stones hold great powers that most demons only dream about." Hiei reported.

"Great, and now they have 2." Britt sighed.

"Do you know where the last 2 are?" Krissy asked.

"No. You can only find them with a special radar, and then they still only show up one at a time." Kurama said.

"Do you guys know where we can get one of those radars?" Tori asked.

"I believe there was only one ever made, and Koenma keeps it with him." Kurama said.

"Now come to think of it, just before I got blasted here, Botan was telling me that Koenma had an emergency." Yusuke said.

"So, you think the enemy has the radar?" Kuwa asked.

"How else would he be finding them so easily?" Krissy asked.

"We just need to keep our senses open for Kaira's energy. She will lead us to the artifacts." Hiei said.

"But that means we would have to fight her!" Britt protested.

"There is no other way. Now that the demon in her has control, there is no telling what she could have up her sleeve." Kurama said.

"That means we will have to keep an extra eye on Britt too!" Tori said.

"What? Why?" Britt asked.

"Because you are Hiei's Counterpart! Hiei is a demon too!" Tori yelled.

"Oh yeah. Well, I guess we all need to get to training the newbies!" Yusuke said.

"Right. Based on what Kaira said before, we each need to team up with our counterpart and train with them." Kurama said.

"Ok, but how does that work for you?" Kuwa asked.

"I'll be finding a way to transform myself into my demon form. I'm no match for her in my present form."

"Alright! You heard him! Lets get moving!" Krissy said.

"This isn't going to be fun..."Britt whined and followed Hiei.

(With Kaira)

"Good work! You have brought me the second stone!" Gamemaster said happily.

"Have you got a trace on the next one yet?" Kaira asked.

"Hmmm I have a very weak reading, it is somewhere around the wooded area next to the park. Until it shows its full power, I can't have an exact location." he stated.

"Thats fine. I'll search the area until you tell me." Kaira said.

"Why the sudden intrest in helping me?" Gamemaster asked.

"I've just gone through a change is all. And maybe I'll stick with you a while longer. I'm starting to like this whole evil thing." Kaira smiled evilly before leaving for the park.

Gamemaster looked at Kaira's fading figure. "That girl really disturbs me..."

(In the woods beside the park...)

"Ahhh! OW! STOP THAT! THAT HURTS!" Britt complained and rubbed a bruise on her arm.

"How else are you going to learn? You know that stick can be used to block." Hiei stated.

"Blah blah blah, thats all I hear from you!" Britt yelled and stood up.

"There has to be a reason for this, but I just can't put my finger on it.." a voice said from a tree.

"Show yourself coward!" Hiei shouted.

"If you wish!" the person jumped from the tree and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Oh, its just you..." Hiei sheathed his sword.

"Yeah, but now I have PO-WER!" Krissy said, expressing the last part.

"Go away Krissy! We don't need your help..." Britt growled and took the stance Hiei had taught her.

"Ooooooh! Somebody sounds a little moody!" Krissy laughed.

"You're just lucky I haven't got any energy attacks or I would blast you right now!" Britt yelled.

"Come on, I'm just playing!" Krissy said.

"Hey! Why'd you run for? It's not like I was actually going to shoot you!" Yusuke said and came up behind Krissy.

"Oh, so you aren't doing too well yourself!" Britt said.

"Ah, shut up.." Krissy sighed.

"Can we please get back to training? You know I could be doing other things right now." Hiei said.

"I agree with Hiei. We don't have time to be playing around.." Yusuke said.

"But playing is sooo fun. Why take out the best PART!" An energy blast ripped through the trees at the sound of the last word spoken.

"Look out!" Yusuke yelled. Everyone ducked and managed to dodge the blast.

"Hahahahahaha! See? Wasn't that fun?" Kaira asked from her perch.

"Kaira! What do you think you're doing? You could of killed us!" Britt yelled.

"Actually, I wasn't, but if you insist!" She was beinging to fire another blast when she caught sight of an advancing blade. She jumped out of the way and landed behind Britt.

"Hello...and GoodBYE!" Kaira punched Britt and she went flying into a tree.

"Britt! Nooo!" Krissy ran to her.

"How could you do that? She is your cousin!" Yusuke yelled angerly.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Kaira asked before jumping out of the way of Hiei's sword again. "You'll have to do better than that to defeat me!"

"Whats all the commotion about?" Kuwa asked, who was followed by Tori and Kurama.

"Oh! Its Kaira!" Tori yelled and pointed at the fox demon.

"Thats right! Do you need a gift for your correct answer?" Kaira laughed.

"Ah! What happened to her?" Kurama asked Krissy while motioning at Britt.

"Oh no! Britt!" Tori gasped.

"Kaira did it! Kaira hurt Britt!" Krissy yelled in anger.

"You...you didn't..." Tori looked to Kaira in disbelief.

"You monster!" Kuwa yelled.

"Is there really a need for name calling? I think you need to be punished, have a taste of this attack.." Kaira said and with the wave of her hand, a strong gust of wind knocked Kuwa and Tori into trees, leaving Tori out cold like her sister.

"Ow...You'll pay for that!" Kuwa yelled.

"Oh? You didn't like it? Well maybe you'll like my next atta-" 'I have the location of the next artifact. Its about a mile north of your current position' 'Right on it.' "Well, it seems that I have to be leaving. Aw, don't give me those sad faces! You'll see me again, real soon." Kaira then disappeared with her evil laugh echoing behind her.

"Theres no doubt the next artifact has surfaced. She has gone after it." Kurama said.

"I can sense her energy. She's headed for the park." Kuwa reported.

"We have to get that thing before she does! Kuwabara, you and Krissy take Britt and Tori back to the house. Kurama and Hiei will come with me. Got it?" Yusuke said.

Everyone, except Britt and Tori: Right!

(With Kaira)

"Here I come for you stoney!" Kaira laughed to herself. She jumped for the next tree, but soon found out it was not the right move. The vines on the tree plucked her from the air and wrapped themselves around her.  
"Ah! Stupid...vines..urg"

"We are not going to let you get that artifact, Kaira." Yusuke said.

"Oh, it looks like you've come back for an encore!" she smirked and destroyed the vines.

"Surely you don't want to fight us," Kurama said.

"Surely I'll have to if you keep stopping me." Kaira mocked.

"Too bad, its our job to keep out of control demons from destroying the world," Hiei said.

"Then I'll just have to kill you all."

"Fine, let's get this over with." Yusuke said.

"With pleasure." Kaira evilly smiled and took her stance.

"Here I come!"

"Bring it!"


	9. Broken Ties

**Thanks for your reviews! Chapter 9 is now available!**

The fighters both charged at the same time and landed their first blow on the other's face. Yusuke made the next move, but was too slow and ended up getting kicked in the ribs.

"Come on, Yusuke! You've gotta do better than that!" Kaira laughed and dodged a punch.

"Well here, have a taste of my sword as well!" Hiei dashed behind Kaira and tried to surprise her. He almost ended up stabbing Yusuke.

"Watch it Hiei!" Yusuke yelled and dodged a blast from Kaira.

"Hahahahahahaha! Don't you fools know you can't defeat me? Your efforts are meaningless!" Kaira did her hand wave and blew all the fighters through two trees.

"There has to be a way to stop her!" Yusuke wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth.

"I have a plan, follow my lead." Hiei whispered before he charged at Kaira.

"Don't want to wait for your death? Heheheh, this will be easier than I thought!" Kaira jumped into the air and targeted Hiei. Before she could take her shot, though, vines wrapped her limbs tightly to her body. She glared down at Kurama and noticed Yusuke was starting a spirit gun. A thought crossed her mind.

Hiei jumped into the air to strike. As he came down with his sword, Kaira's face lit up with fear and she started screaming. Hiei was surprised, and ended up slashing through Yusuke's spirit gun. As soon as he landed and got turned around, he heard a laugh and was unable to dodge the fist that planted in his face.

"You fools! That was the easiest trick I have ever pulled, and you fell for it!" Kaira laughed again.

Yusuke growled. "She's using the good half in self defence! How are we going to stop her without harming...her?"

Hiei looked around. "Where did Kurama go?"

"What?" Yusuke then noticed his disappearance. "He was right here a second ago..."

"Oh? It seems one of your team mates has abandoned you! I guess he figured out it was hope-" Before she could finish her statement, a huge energy blast hit Kaira and ramed her through many trees.

"Where did that come from?" Yusuke asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The demon in Kurama has awoken." Hiei motioned towards another fox demon.

"Go find that artifact. I'll keep her busy." Youko Kurama stated.

"Whoa, when did he figure that out?" Yusuke asked.

"Who cares? Right now we need to find that thing and get it to a safe place." Hiei said and vanished.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Yusuke ran off.

"Well, it seems you have come to join the party." Kaira sneered as she brushed herself off.

"I have no time for talk. Lets get this battle over with." Youko said.

"Ok, then. Let's begin shall we?"

(With Kuwa and the others)

"Will she be ok?" Krissy asked.

"How should I know? I'm not a doctor!" Kuwa protested.

"Ohhhh...Ow! My back hurts..." Britt moaned and then opened her eyes.

"OH! Britt YOU'RE ALIVE!" Krissy screamed and squeezed Britt.

"And now I can't hear..." Britt pushed Krissy away. "How's Tori?"

"She's fine. I think she's getting something to eat." Kuwa nodded towards the kitchen.

"How can she eat at a time like this, without me?" Krissy yelled and ran into the kitchen.

"So, what happened after I was attacked?" Britt asked.

(With Hiei and Yusuke...)

"How do you know we are going the right way?" Yusuke asked.

"Easy. The stone is giving off a lot of energy now and I can sense it." Hiei said as he dashed from tree to tree.

"I have a question. When we get the artifact, where do we hide it? I mean the other guy has a frickin' radar!"

"We will find a way around that later. Just consentrate on finding it first."

"Oook."

(Back with Youko and Kaira..)

"Ahhhh!" Kaira was thrown into yet another tree, followed by a barrage of fists. A final upper cut sent her head on into the branch above her. 'Seems like I've over estimated his power.' she thought to herself when she had found her feet.

"This isn't much of a fight. Are you holding back?" Youko asked.

"Grrr...I don't need to waste all my energy on you!" Kaira sneered and charged for him. At the last second, she slipped behind him and blasted him in the back. Unfortunately for her, he reflected it. It hit her straight on, marking the end of the battle.

(With Hiei and Yusuke..)

"Gah, where is it Hiei?" Yusuke asked, fustrated they hadn't found the object yet.

"It's somewhere over there, under that metal thing..." Hiei said and pointed at the slide.

"Too bad we didn't bring any shovels.." Yusuke sighed.

After a few moments of moving sand around, Hiei struck something.

"I think I have it. Lets get going, there is no telling how Kurama is fairing against her." Hiei picked up the statue.

"She wasn't that hard to handle." Kurama, now back in human form, stated. He was carring Kaira.

"Wow, that was quick. Oh and we have the artifact! Let's get back to the house." Yusuke said, and they all left the park.

(With Gamemaster...)

"How could she let herself be defeated?" Gamemaster asked himself. "I knew I couldn't count on her for anything! Why must I get stuck with the stupid ones?"

(Back at the house..)

"Tori! Stop eating everything! Krissy you too!" Britt yelled at them.

"It's not our fault, we're hungry!" Tori protested.

"Save some for me!" Kuwa yelled and sat down at the table.

"It's hopeless..." Britt sighed.

"Hey guys, we're back." Yusuke said.

"Hi! Are you hungry?" Krissy asked, waving a chicken leg in the air.

"Sure! I could eat anytime!" Yusuke laughed and joined the group.

"I hope you're not expecting me to clean up after you, You're doing it yourselves!" Britt turned around and the first thing she saw was, "Ah! Kaira!"

Everyone stopped.

"Don't worry, she's knocked out for now." Kurama said and laid her down on the couch.

"What are we going to do with her? She's now an enemy to us." Hiei asked.

"I hope that other guy doesn't come looking for her." Krissy stated.

"I hope not too." Britt said, not taking her eyes off Kaira for fear she might wake up and attack again.

"So, how were you able to KO her?" Tori asked.

"By turning into my demon form. It seems there is a plant that only grows here that can help me transform with other herbs." Kurama reported.

"Cool, but I guess it doesn't last forever?" Kuwa asked.

"It lasts as long as I want it to."

"That's awsome! Can you show us?" Krissy, Britt, and Tori yelled.

Kaira stirred in her sleep and everyone went quiet.

"Yes, I guess I can." Kurama said.

"I'll stay here and watch over her." Hiei said.

"Ok then. To the yard!" Kuwa said.

Everybody sweatdropped, but followed him out there.

"Hn. Stupid Baka." Hiei smirked. He then picked up the statue and studied it. 'you shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you' a vocie said in his head. 'who are you?' he asked. 'Why, I'm the one that Kaira reports to ofcourse.' 'You're the one that transformed her and sent her against us,' Hiei growled in his mind. 'I did transform her, but she is acting in her own free will. I have no control over that.' 'Hn. Who are you?' he asked again. 'My name is Gamemaster. I'm the American counterpart of the Japanese one. I have the basic powers as he, but I can transport real people as well.' 'Great..' 'Hold on, it seems my worker is sleeping on the job' Hiei spun around at Kaira's movement.

'Kaira, wake up!' "Just five more mintues..." Kaira groaned. Hiei wondered what she was talking about. 'Gah! Why me? Kaira...wake up, NOW!' "I'm up!" she jumped and fell off the couch. "Oww...that hurt..." she moaned and rubbed her head. Then she noticed Hiei. He was standing there with his sword drawn, ready for battle. "Um, Hiei? What's wrong?" Hiei looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Hiei studied her closely before sheathing his sword. "Do you remember anything?" he asked.

"Um, the last thing I remember was going to sleep after the other girls came looking for me, oh and Kuwabara too." Kaira said, thinking back.

"You mean, you don't remember what happened today?" Hiei asked, now completely confused.

"No...did I do something?" Kaira was now worried.

"Wow! That was cool Kurama! I wish that-" Britt stopped when she saw Kaira awake.

"Whats wrong...oh.." Krissy mummbled and the others gathered around them.

"Um, Hi guys?" Kaira waved at them and they all ducked. "Why did you do that for? I just waved at you..."

"Someone get some rope! Tie her up!" Tori screeched.

Kaira jumped up. "What? WHY!"

That was a mistake. Everyone but Hiei jumped on her and she ended up with her arms tied together and the same with her legs.

"I don't know whos joke this is, but it's not funny!" Kaira yelled, giving everyone a death glare.

"I don't know why you did that for. She doesn't remember anything." Hiei said.

"What?" Yusuke asked, surprised.

"What does she remember?" Kurama asked.

"She remembers last night, but nothing of today."

"That's strange..." Krissy said.

"I don't trust her. She could be pulling another trick," Britt said and Tori agreed.

"But then why didn't she blast Hiei, I mean he was sitting right here in front of her." Kuwa asked.

"And whats that supposed to mean?" Hiei growled.

"Ok guys, we don't need anymore fighting! I say we give her a...test." Krissy smiled evilly at Karia.

"Hey, don't be giving me those looks! I'm the only one here that's allowed!"

Everybody glared at her. "Ok, wrong thing to say...heh heh heh"

"What kind of test?" Yusuke asked.

"Um, lets start with a fighting test. To see if she can fight." Kuwa suggested and everybody was shocked at his good idea, for once.

(outside, far away from the house, 5 min later...)

"Kurama will stand guard just in case." Krissy said.

"Why do I have to be the test victim?" Kuwa yelled.

"Because it was your idea." Hiei snickered.

"May I ask why I have to do this!" Kaira asked. She got that look again. "Note to self, don't say anything ever again!"

"Ok, 3...2...1..FIGHT!" Britt and Tori shouted.

"Spirit Sword!" Kuwa summoned his famous sword and started charging at Kaira.

"What? You have to be kidding me! I can't even put up a decent fight, let alone summon spirit energy!" Kaira screamed and ran away from the rampaging Kuwabara.

"I guess she passes this test..." Krissy sighed and everyone nodded.

"Make him stop! Ahhhhh!"


	10. Conflicting Confusion

**I'm so happy about all these reviews! I feel loved! Lol. Thank You Reviewers, Here's Chapter 10!**

"Why aren't your fighting back? Too scared now?" Kuwa yelled and slashed at Kaira.

"Why are you doing this? I have no idea why you guys are mad at me, but I'm sure we can at least talk it out!" Kaira yelled while barely dodgeing Kuwa's attacks. Then she tripped and fell.

"I know you're faking! Stop playing around and fight me!" Kuwa jumped in the air and was decending on Kaira.

"Kuwabara chill out!" Yusuke yelled.

"NOOOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kaira screamed and held her hands in front of her.

Suddenly there was a blast of light and Kuwabara was sent flying into Yusuke, who was then thrown across the yard a few feet.

"Ahhh!" Britt and Tori were pushed back into Krissy and all 3 of them fell over.

"Where did this energy come from?" Hiei yelled to Kurama as he stood against the force.

"She used her fear as a weapon!" Kurama yelled back.

The light faded and Kaira found herself in a crater.

"I told you she was hiding!" Britt said as she stood up.

"I don't think so, Britt." Tori said, helping up Krissy.

"Oh yeah, and what makes you think that?" Kuwa asked.

"Seeing the position she was in, I would of done the same thing.." Yusuke stated.

"I...I'm...I'm Sorry!" Kaira managed to say before disappearing.

"Ah, Kaira!" Kurama shouted.

"Where did she go?" Krissy asked.

"More than likely Gamemaster got her." Hiei said.

"What!" Kuwa yelled.

"Gamemaster? But why would he be here in America?" Kurama asked.

"No, not the one we know. This kid is the counterpart of him." Hiei stated.

"And when did you figure this out?" Yusuke asked.

"When everyone went outside to be entertained by Kurama."

"Ooooh..." Tori mummbled.

"Wait! If he just got Kaira, then he might of got the stone too!" Britt pointed out.

"Oh you're right! Me and Britt will go check. Be right back!" Krissy said as she and Britt ran off.

"What was that all about?" Kuwa asked.

"With them, no one knows." Tori sighed and the others just nodded their heads.

(With Kaira)

"Hey, wake up!" silence "I said...WAKE UP!"

"What! Hey I'm up! Wait where am I?" Kaira asked.

"Where do you think?" Gamemaster asked.

"Hn. Back here hmm?"

"What's the last thing you rememeber?"

"Fighting Kurama."

"Good, now you can tell me, what were you thinking!"

"What? Like I knew he was going to reflect my blast?"

"Sometimes I wonder about you."

"No need to. So, did you get the 3rd stone?"

"Do I need to answer that?"

"You let them keep it!"

"What was I supposed to do! Go up to them nicely and ask?"

"You have a point there. I'll go get it back. And I'll destroy anyone who gets in my way."

"Good, thats what I like to hear! It seems the stone is in the living room still."

"Right. I'm all over it."

(Back at the house)

"Hurry! We need to hide that stone!" Krissy hissed at Britt.

"Don't rush me, I hate being rushed!" Britt yelled back at her.

"Yay I found it! Um...Now what?"

"Uh..I dunno! Lets freeze it!"

"You can be dense sometimes..."

"You could let me take care of it for you.."

Britt and Krissy froze.

"If you hand it over like a good girl, I'll let you off with a light beating, heheheheheheheh."

"In your dreams Kaira! You'll never take this stone!" Britt sneered.

"Oh well, I gave you an option! Don't say you didn't have a choice." Kaira stated.

"Britt, whatever it takes, don't let her get that stone!" Krissy whispered. She then charged at Kaira.

"What! Krissy...NO!"

"Well. You're up for punishment aren't you?" Kaira smirked and dodged Krissy's attack. She then kneed her in the stomach and elbowed her in the back. Krissy slammed against the floor. She then kicked her in the air and delivered a small blast.

"Britt...run...get..away..." Krissy whispered when she finally rested on the floor.

Britt looked horrified but obeyed her order.

"You shouldn't make her think she's going to get away. I'll deal with her in a minute. But first -picks Krissy up by the neck- I think I'll finish you off." Kaira began to squeeze Krissy's neck.

"-gasp- You won't get away with this, Kaira. Ahh..." Krissy mummbled as her vision started to get foggy.

"And what makes you think that?" Kaira frowned at Krissy's small smile.

"He does.." Krissy said before she passed out.

"What?" Kaira dropped Krissy on the floor to dodge a few kicks and punches from Yusuke.

"I knew something felt wrong here." Yusuke said angerly.

"Heh, I'm done here anyway." Kaira then jumped through a window to search down Britt.

"Yu..Yusuke..., find Britt." Krissy mummbled before she passed out again.

"Hey! Urameshi! Where are you?" Kuwa called from outside.

"Come here! Quick!" Yusuke yelled.

"Why'd you...Oh my Gosh! What happened!" Tori asked as Kurama went to check Krissy over.

"Kaira was here. She's gone after Britt." Yusuke said.

"We need to go find Britt! Before Kaira does!" Tori yelled and started to run out the door.

"No! Wait. Kurama will be the one to bring her down. Hiei, track down Britt and bring her back here. We need to stay together right now. Kaira will come back for the artifact." Yusuke ordered. Hiei disappeared.

(With Britt)

'What am I going to do? Kaira is after me! Krissy is hurt! All because of this stone! What if I destroy it? Then what? What will happen then?'

"Ha! There you are!" Kaira dropped down in front of Britt.

"Ah! Go away! Leave me alone!" Britt yelled.

"Hmm. Just hand me stoney there and I promise I won't hurt you." Kaira held her hand out.

"Why should I trust you?" Britt took a step back.

"Because we are both demons. We can trust one another. Why don't you help me out in looking for the stones? It's a lot of fun to run around in your demon form." Kaira said and took a step forward.

"No..stop. You're just tricking me. I wouldn't betray my friends and family!" Britt shouted.

"I'm not betraying anybody here. It's not my fault they get in the way." Another step forward.

"But don't you see you're doing the wrong thing?" Britt asked.

"I'm not. It's your friends that make it look like I'm doing bad things." Another step.

"But they said..."

"Does it matter what they say? How do you know it's the truth?"

"What..?"

"You don't know, do you? How can you tell that what they've been saying is true? That they really care about you?"

"I guess I don't.."

"Join me Britt. Take on your demon form and join me." Another step.

"No! Don't do it!" Hiei came down between Britt and Kaira, forcing Kaira to back up.

"Too late! HA!" Kaira smiled as she held up the statue.

"Grr. No..." Hiei growled.

"Think about it Britt. I'll be waiting..." Kaira said as she jumped through the forest.

"How could you let her get the stone?" Hiei glared at Britt.

"I'm sorry..."

"That doesn't make it better." Hiei sneered and started back towards the house.

'Maybe she's right...What if they don't care? No! I have to believe they do! But if...oh I'm so confused..' Britt sighed and followed Hiei.

'That's right Britt. Turn agianst them! Become their enemy! Soon they won't stand a chance against us.' Kaira smirked from her perch in a tree.


	11. Join the Dark Side

(Back at the house-Evening)

"Well, hows Krissy?" Yusuke asked as Kurama and Tori came back from Kaira's room.

"She'll be fine after some rest. She took in a rather harsh beating." Kurama stated.

Just then, Hiei came through the front door followed by Britt.

"Well? Do you have the statue?" Kuwa asked.

"No. She had to go and let Kaira take it from her, without using any force." Hiei huffed.

"What? How could you just give it to Kaira?" Yusuke asked.

"Krissy put her life on the line to save you and the stone! And you help her out by just giving it to her!" Tori yelled.

"I'm sorry..." Britt replied.

"How does that help us out? We need to hurry and find the last stone. If they get it, then the world will be doomed." Kuwa stated.

"But we don't have a clue to where the last stone is hidden! How are we going to get it before they find it? And if we do get it, how are we going to keep it safe?" Tori asked while glaring at Britt.

"That is a big problem. But we got our hands on the stone once, we can do it again. We'll just need to keep a better eye on it." Kurama said.

"Has anyone figured out if Kaira is on our side yet?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, I think I know, but I'm not sure." Hiei said.

"Really, what?" Kuwa asked.

"I think she is half and half."

"Excuse me? How can she be half and half?" Tori asked.

"Let me see. I believe what he is trying to say is that there is still good in Kaira, but that's only the half of her." Kurama stated.

"Right. By what I witnessed, everytime she loses consciousness, her other side comes out." Hiei reported.

"Ok so you mean that if she is our Kaira, that when she goes to sleep, she'll wake up as the bad Kaira?" Yusuke suggested.

"Right. So, the next time we face her, she should be the enemy Kaira and all we have to do is knock her out." Kurama said.

"That sounds easy enough." Kuwa said.

"Ok. We will need all the rest that we can get. Let's all go to bed now." Tori ordered.

"Oook! See ya'll in the morning!" Yusuke said as he got up from the couch.

Britt had been quietly listening to their conversation. They didn't even mention her! They totally forgot about her. When everybody left the room, she went outside for a walk even though she wasn't supposed to.

(With Kaira)

"Good work! You brought me the third stone! Oh I am soo happy!" Gamemaster said joyfully.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard. They left it in open space! Stupid humans." Kaira sighed.

"It seems you are trying to recuit a team member. The job getting too tough for you to handle?"

"Ofcourse not. I'm just thinking possitive. The more the marrier right?"

"I just hope you know what you are doing. If our base gets located, you are going to be in some serious trouble."

"Don't worry about it. If she starts believing in what I said to her, then we won't have nothing to worry about."

"Ok then. I'll tell you this, she is in the park right now if you want to do another lesson with her."

"Really...? That was faster than I thought. Ok then, let's get busy!"

(In the park.)

'Kaira was right. They don't really care about me. All they care about is that stone. I'm just a puppet to them. Well, I was until I let Kaira take that stone. I'm glad I gave it to her now. I finally got the truth. I wish Kaira would come pick me up right now, so that I can get powerful like her and show them who is weak!' Britt thought to herself as she walked along the pond.

"Hello there. Have you thought more about my offer?"

Britt looked up. "Yes I have. I'm going to join up with you. I'll be loyal to Gamemaster and I won't get soft on the job!"

Kaira smiled evilly. "That's great! I have just one question for you before you can join up with me."

"And what's that?"

"Will you kill for our cause?"

Britt took the question and ran it though her mind over and over again before answering, "Yes."

"Excellent. Come with me then." Kaira disappered and soon did Britt.

(with Gamemaster)

Kaira and Britt appeared before him.

"Here you go. A new member ready to be trained." Kaira said as she presented Britt.

"Good, good. Come forward." Britt walked forward. "I see that you have the soul of a fire demon burning within you, dear! What an odd combination this will be. Nature and fire working together to-"

"Just get on with it already!" Kaira interupted.

"Oh, sorry. This might hurt a little." Gamemaster said as he started the vortex thingy that would transform Britt into her fire demon self.

Britt's normal long, brown hair changed into a charcoal black. Her eyes were turned red and her ears became elf-like. Her usual clothes became low-cut, skin tight, black leather pants; a black tube top, and a short, black jean jacket. On her hands were fingerless black gloves and on her feet, ofcourse, black leather boots.

When the transformation finished, Gamemaster gawked. "Wow, she looks prettier than you, Kaira."

"Don't kid yourself." she smirked. "Now, lets get down to training shall we, Britt?"

"Wow, I look soo cool! I should of joined you guys long ago!" Britt said as she looked herself over.

"Oh yeah, I forgot the good side bad side thing. It will take a day or two for the demon side to awaken." Gamemaster replied.

Kaira sighed. "Oh well. I guess I can go back to being good for a day."

"No wait! I heard the guys talking about their plan. The next time they see you, they are going to think that you are the bad side and try to knock you out! They figured you out Kaira." Britt stated.

"Wow, you are just full of useful info! We can use this to our advantage. I'll become good tomorrow and wait till noon. That should give you enough time to go back and tell them what do you did to become a demon." Kaira said.

"You mean make up a story."

"Well duh. And then when I go back, they will think I'm evil and KO the good side. Then I'll be back and ready for action."

"That will make them think that you guys are watching them. And they will be more careful."

"True, true. Me and you will start a little fight and we'll go to were the next stone is. That way they will think you're going to get it. Boy will they be surprised!"

"That's good, but there are 2 problems with that plan of yours." Gamemaster said.

"What is it?" Karia asked.

"Problem one, when you turn good, you won't remember this plan, and two...I don't know where the last stone is yet!"

Kaira fell over. "Well then we'll just have to wait! This will give Britt's demon story a better chance of working. And for the other problem, you'll just have to keep me here till the right time!"

"Why do I have to be your babysitter?" Gamemaster protested.

"Because you started it all!"

"Oh yeah.."

"Guys, can we get some sleep now?" Britt asked.

"Oh yes! Go to bed everybody!" Gamemaster said.

"What if I don't want to?" Karia stated.

"Then thats what I have Britt for! If you would Britt."

"What!"

"Ofcourse!" Britt KO'ed Kaira and then they all FINALLY went to sleep. 


	12. Just a Little Info

**Ok guys! I know that Britt went a little fast to the dark side, but don't look into that too much, k? You'll see what I mean later. Anyways, I might not get another chapter up until maybe after next week. I've got final exams and all to worry about and study for. Plz don't be mad at me! Thank you to those that reviewed! Now here is Chapter 12!**

(Back at the house...)

"Well, at least we can sleep in peace." Tori said, joining the others in the living room.

"That's a lie. I can't sleep when Kuwabara is talking in his sleep and snoring like a pig!" Yusuke yawned.

"I don't snore like a pig!"

"Has anyone seen Britt lately?" Kurama asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, no I haven't." Tori stated.

"Hn. It would be better to leave her out anyway. If she ever does something great, she'd be doing the enemy a favor." Hiei snorted.

"You can't say much Hiei. She's your counterpart! So really it's her nature to do stupid things." Kuwa said.

"Better watch what you say to me or you'll find out just how hot a flame can be."

"Ok guys! We don't need any fighting! I'm sure Britt is somewhere around here! But now on to something more important!" Tori said.

"And that would be?"

"Breakfast! I'm starving!"

"I agree! Lets raid the kitchen!" Yusuke cheered. Then he and Tori ran to the kitchen.

"Wait for me!" Kuwa dashed after them.

"Its funny. We are deep in a serious problem and all they can think about is food." Kurama sighed.

"What do you expect from a bunch of morons?" Hiei stated.

"Hmmm. Do you really think Britt has turned against us?"

"Yeah. I can sense another power, somewhat like Kaira's, only just a bit weaker."

"Really? So does that mean I'm stronger than you?"

"Don't push your luck fox."

"We need the practice anyway."

"Fine. This shall be a great victory."

"If you win, that is."

"Hn." Kurama and Hiei headed outside.

(With the villains...)

"Oh why me! Why can't you baby sit her?"

"Because I need practice."

"I'm not a baby!"

"But I'm supposed to rule the world!"

"The more reason for you to look after her."

"I'm standing right here you know...I'm not a KID!"

"Geez, you sound like my mother..."

"I'm off! Have fun!"

"Where are you going! You're just gonna leave me!" Kaira looked at Gamemaster. "You're leaving me here...with him?"

"It's ok Kaira. It's not like you can't defend yourself. Bye bye now!" Britt walked out the door.

"Yeah right. I can't do anything. So when did Britt exactly get turned into a demon?"

"Last night."

"Why did she join you? I mean, it's not like we're having a party."

"I let her join because she's a strong demon and because you suggested it."

"I did? When?"

"Yesterday."

"Why don't I remember this stuff?"

"-sigh- Because you and your demonself are too different to be combined. You're the good half, and the demon is the bad half."

"Why is Britt not affected yet?"

"Because her demon side hasn't fully awoken yet."

"Oooh, ok. So what doI do now?"

"You ask too many questions."

"I wouldn't ask if i could remember everything."

"Why don't you go make fox-boy make you something to make you remember? Then you'd stop bugging me about it!"

"Oh, great idea! Can you teleport me to where he is?"

"Do you really want to be where he is?"

"Well, duh! How else am I supposed to get the potion?"

"Ok, you asked for it. Bye."

(Where Kurama is...)

"Rose whip!"

"Come on Kurama, you have to do better than that!"

"Ok, you want more? Then take this." Kurama turns into Youko. "Here I come for you."

"Bring it." Kurama started a speed dash at Hiei when-

"-becomes visible- Wow...Ahhh!" Youko ran smack over Kaira and triped into Hiei.

"What are you doing here?" Hiei sneered at Kaira, who was standing up.

"Oook, so I'm guessing that I did another bad thing?" Kaira sighed and brushed herself off.

"Yes you did. You know who you're family is right? And good from evil?" Youko asked.

"Well yeah. Why wouldn't I? And why are you guys in attack mode? Did I do something that bad?" Kaira looked nervously from Hiei's sword to Youko's claws and back again.

"Hmm. You need to come with us." Hiei said and sheathed his sword. Youko turned back into Kurama.

"Ok, I think."

(Back in the house, with the knocked out Krissy...)

"Oh-no! Krissy! What happened to her? Is she going to be ok? Who did this to her?" Kaira asked frantically.

"Lets see. You, we think yes, and you." Yusuke said bluntly.

"I did this! No..I couldn't have! I...I wouldn't do this to Krissy, or any other one of my cousins!" Kaira quivered.

"Yeah well you did. Say, why are you back here anyway? Here to spy on us?" Tori asked.

"No. I came here to ask Kurama if he could make a potion for me, to help me remember things that happen, like this." Kaira said as she looked at Krissy.

"That will be a hard thing to do. It won't be with anything I can make. That will require a huge amount of energy on your half to put your two sides(good,evil) together." Kurama stated.

"Has your 'boss' said anything about the fourth statue yet?" Hiei interupted.

"The fourth one? Where did the thrid one go?" Kaira asked.

"Um, well that one was found yesterday. Thats when this whole mess happened." Yusuke said.

"-sigh- I just love my life..." Kaira whispered.

(Back at the hide out..)

"You let her out? To her house!" Britt yelled.

"Well I thought it was ok, I mean I can keep tabs on her." Gamemaster tried to calm this angry demon in his face.

"Ah! You moron! -hits him in the back of the head- If she tells them anything-"

"She won't because she doesn't know. And if she starts to tell about you, all I have to do is speak with her and then there we go. It will be fine." Gamemaster breathed freely when Britt finally backed away.  
'She's worse than Kaira! I'm supposed to be the ruler here, but I'm being trampled on all over thanks to this witch...'

"Oh well. Once Kaira gets back, tell me so I can practice with her. Got it?"

"Sure whatever."

"Good! Bye bye now." Britt left the room.

"What am I to do with these 'kids'?"


	13. Yusuke Has Company

**Hello everyone! Sorry it has taken me a long time to post something! I lost my train of thought about this story. So, to make up for it, I typed up a longer chapter. Thank you to all that reviewed the last time! Here is chapter 13!**

(Back in Kaira's kitchen..about lunch time)

"Pass me the ketchup!"

"Why do you need ketchup?" Tori asked Kuwabara while handing it to him.

"Because ketchup is good on everything!"

"Even ice cream?"

"Yep!"

"Uh huh..."

(in the living room)

"Have you seen Britt around Gamemaster's area?" Kurama asked Kaira.

_'Don't you tell them anything about her...got it?'_ Gamemaster said to Kaira. "No, I haven't seen Britt at all. I don't even rememeber the last time I saw her." she lied.

"Do you know anything about what's going on?" Yusuke asked.

"No. All I know is that I'm a demon with a good side and a bad side, and I can't remember anything my bad side does."

"I might be able to make something for you. It will come with some side effects ofcourse." Kurama said.

"Side effects? Like what?"

"You might lose all of your past memories."

"Well that sounds great...I'd rather not."

"I thought so. Also, about the remark I said earlier about combining your two halves, that is imposible. You two sides are too different-"

"-to combine...I already know that. Gamemaster told me. Thats why I came to you for something."

"You mean he just let you leave?" Hiei asked.

"Yep. He teleported me here himself."

"That's strange. Why would he-"

"YUSUKE!"

"AH! What the heck!"

_-Koenma and Botan fall out of a portal, landing on Yusuke-_

"Ooowwww..." Botan moaned as she sat up and rubbed her head.

"Yusuke! We finally found you!" Koenma shouted.

"Yeah, that's great. How lucky for me the baby found me."

"I don't need any of your jokes today. Do you know how long it took us to track you down?"

"Uhh.."

"A very long time!"

"Could've seen that one coming."

"Anyways, back to more important matters. The Sacred Radar has been stolen!"

"We already know that." Hiei stated.

"And I don't know by who!"

"By Gamemaster's counterpart, who also calls himself Gamemaster." Kurama said.

"And you guys have counterparts too! I have their names, though two of them are going to become evil demons."

"Um, hi? Heh heh..." Kaira waved.

"Ah! She's one of them! She's the evil one of Kurama!" Koenma yelled and pointed.

"Yeah, right. Well if you came all this way to tell us that, then you are a little behind dude." Krissy said from the door way.

"Krissy! You're awake!" Kaira pounced Krissy. "Oh! I'm soooo sorry! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"

"Agh! Kaira I can't breathe!" Krissy huffed and pried Kaira off. "I know you didn't mean to. It was your evil side."

"OH! You're Yusuke's counterpart!" Koenma bounced over to Krissy. "That means you are stronger than him! Have you tried the spirit gun yet?"

"What! How can a girl be stronger than me?" Yusuke yelled.

"Does that mean all of our counterparts are stronger?" Kurama asked.

"When trained properly, yes. But if they do not know their full power, they won't be able to do much of anything."

"Oh! I almost forgot." Botan turned to Yusuke. "Keiko sent you a message."

"Really? What did she say?"

SMACK!-

"Nice message..."

"She also said something about why you always leave her out of everything." Botan reported.

"She's such a winer! Gosh, I can't do anything without her complaining!" Yusuke sighed, still rubbing his face.

"Its because she cares about you Yusuke!" Botan protested.

"Yeah yeah."

"So. Your name is Kaira right?" Koenma turned to the demon.

"Oh me? Yes thats me."

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

"What are you talking about? How can you do anything? You're just a kid!"

"I'll have you know that I'm way beyond the years of childhood thank you! Botan!"

"Uh, Botan? What does she-"

_Botan hits Kaira in the back of the head with her oar_-

"Why did you go and do that for? Now she will become her evil side and destroy everyone!" Yusuke yelled.

"I wanted to see for myself."

"Well, we'll have to tie her up some way or another to keep her controled." Kurama said.

"Don't worry! I brought a demon proof cage with me!" Koenma said happily.

"Really? Where is it?" Krissy asked.

"Right here!-snaps his fingers and a cage appears around Kaira-See?"

"Whoa! Its like magic!" Tori said coming into the room.

"Hey! Kuwabara's counterpart!" Koenma yelled and pointed at Tori. "How smart are you?"

"Wh-what?"

"Koenma! There isn't any need for this." Kurama stated.

"Yeah chill out. What is Kuwabara doing?" Yusuke asked.

"Making lunch...I think. If that is what you want to call it."

"What! Without me! Kuwabara! I'm going to kill you!" Yusuke yelled while he dashed into the kitchen.

"You guys better not make a huge mess! Wait! Let me fix it!" Krissy shouted and ran after Yusuke.

"Wait for me!" Botan said, following them.

"Once again the fools run away and leave the smarter ones to deal with the problem." Hiei stated.

"Yes. So, have you gotten my radar back yet?" Koenma asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because of Kaira."

"So what about the statues?"

"There is only one left to find."

"And you have the other three right?"

"We have none of them."

"WHAT!"

"Well you don't have to yell about it."

"How could you let the enemy have all three of them? There is only one of him and four of you!"

"Well, not all of us were there at each attack, except the first one. And then we didn't know anything about these things." Tori stated.

"I see. So, Kaira is the enemy's weapon, right?" Everyone nodded. "So if we have her, then how is he going to track down the fourth one? Surely he won't retrieve it on his own and she doesn't seem very strong..."

"That's where you're wrong. Kaira, herself, may not be very strong, but her demon side is in total control of everything." Kurama said.

"Kurama had to go up against her in his own demon form." Hiei put in.

"You can turn into Youko now?" Koenma asked, surprised.

"Yeah, and he's cool too!" Tori answered.

"He seems mighty confident to me." Everyone turned around to face Kaira who was now sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Well, well, look who's up." Koenma said.

"Whoever hit me in the head and placed me in this cage will die."

"Well, good afternoon to you too, though threats aren't going to help you out." Kurama stated.

"Tell us what you know about this Gamemaster." Koenma ordered.

"I'm not going to tell you anything. Why would I need to answer to a baby anyway?"

"I'm not a baby! I'm lord of the Spirit World!"

"So Spirit World is run by a toddler? You have a screwed up place there buddy."

"Arg! You're making me angry!"

"What are you going to do? Throw your pacifier at me?"

"Don't tempt me!"

"Oh! I'm soo scared! Help me! The toddler's gonna hurt me! Ohh!" Kaira mocked sarcastically.

"Ah! I've had enough! Somebody gag her!" Koenma yelled. Nobody moved.

"Seems your 'pets' are too afraid of me. I wouldn't blame them. I am afterall a lot stronger than them." Kaira smirked.

"Fine then. We'll just leave her by herself. I don't want to be around a foolish demon." Koenma said and left for the kitchen.

"Heh, figures." She looked at the others. "And what of you? Aren't you going to follow your leader?"

"You know, I really don't like you." Tori sneered and left.

"Do you want to finish our fight Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"No, I'm going to ask our little prisoner here some more questions." Kurama replied.

"Heh." Kaira said.

"Fine. I'm going out to practice." Then it was just Kaira and Kurama.

"Why don't you just leave? I don't need a babysitter." Kaira said, rather annoyed with her company.

"Because I need you to answer some questions."

"Like what? I already told you that I wasn't going to tell you anything about Gamemaster. I really don't know what he's trying to do with those stones."

"I wasn't even going to ask about him."

"Really? Then who else do you want to know about?"

"I know you've been talking to Britt. Where is she?"

"Heh, so she's finally run away huh? Yeah I talked to her and tried to brainwash her. I really didn't think that she would actually abandon you guys."

"So you don't know anything about where she is?"

"No."

"Let me see your hand."

"What? Why?"

"Just let me see it."

"No. I don't trust you fox boy."

"Fine then." Kurama approached the cage.

"Hey, what is that you have in your hand?"

"Something that will restrict you to this house and will not let you go but half a mile outside. Oh and you can't take it off."

"Well what makes you think that you can put it on me?"

"You can't go but so far in that little cage of yours."

"So, you put this thing on me and I can roam around freely, what will stop me from attacking anyone?"

"I contol this device. It will paralyze you if you even think about harming someone other than Gamemaster."

"That sounds unfair."

"Deal with it."

"I won't 'cause you'll never put it on me!"

"It already is."

Kaira looked at her ankle. "Curses. You got me distracted. I hate you."

"Well at least I know I can take one person off my fan list." Kurama chuckled.

"Showoff."


	14. A Battle with Evil

**I finally updated! YEY! Took me long enough didn't it? Since I'm back in school now, it will be awhile until the next time I update. Don't worry though, I don't think it will be as long a wait as it was this time! Thank you to all that reviewed my last chapter!**

(Back with Gamemaster and Britt...)

"Ugh! Where is she? She should've been back an hour ago!" Britt yelled as she paced.

"Maybe she got held up or something. And stop pacing, you're making me dizzy." Gamemaster stated.

"Well if someone hadn't of let her leave, then we wouldn't have to worry then would we?"

"I didn't want to have to babysit her! It's your fault for leaving her with me!"

"Fine! Whatever, I'll go scan the her house. Maybe she's took over and killed everybody."

"You wish." Gamemaster yawned.

"Humph. See you later then."

"Don't get caught or seen. Hiei is in the open space practicing, so he will sense you."

"Thanks for the tip, I won't need it." And with that, she left.

"Yes, I can finally take a nap and have some quiet time!" Gamemaster grinned and sunk down in his chair.

(With the others..)

"I don't think it's a good idea." Tori said.

"But why not? She won't be able to do anything." Krissy argued.

"Let's vote!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Well, you're just in a pool of good ideas all of a sudden aren't you?" Yusuke laughed and elbowed Kuwa in the side.

"Everyone who thinks it's a good idea to let Kaira out, raise your hand." Kurama said. Everyone but Tori raised their hand.

"Ok, then it's settled. Lord Koenma, you may now get rid of the cage." Botan announced.

"I'm so glad everyone likes me. It makes me feel all warm inside. Heh, yeah right." Kaira said as she stretched.

"Just because we let you out doesn't mean that we like you. We just felt sorry for you. Seeing a strong demon, such as yourself, locked so easily in a cage." Koenma stated.

"Oh shut your mouth you petty toddler. If I could kill you right now, I would." Kaira growled. Koenma backed up a little.

"Don't worry, she won't be able to harm you. With that device around her ankle, her strength is useless." Kurama said.

"Blah blah blah. I'll figure out a way to get this thing off. You just wait." Kaira said before she jumped out the window and to the roof.

"Do you think she'll be able to get it off?" Tori asked.

"No." Kurama said.

(With Britt..Almost dusk)

'Ok, I'm almost to the clearing and I can already sense Hiei. This should be fun.' Britt thought. She jumped off the last branch to land pefectly in front of Hiei.

"Hello Hiei. What do you think? Like my new look?" Britt asked.

"Hn. It doesn't suit you." He sneered.

"Well then, I guess I just have to show you."

"Bring it on, you won't defeat me."

Britt laughed. "Oh Hiei, but I already have."

"Wha-?" Hiei was knocked out instantly by the real Britt.

"How did you like my illusion? (insert evil laugh)!" Britt turned to look in the direction of the house after retrieving Hiei's sword. "Now to find out what Kaira is up to."

(With the others..)

"-sigh- Now what shall we do?" Krissy stretched as she sank back into the couch.

"I guess we wait for the fourth jewel to show itself," Tori answered.

"But by then it will be too late. We need to make a radar or something," Yusuke stated.

"BLASTED, STUPID BAND! CURSE YOU KURAMA!" Kaira screeched from outside.

"Sounds like someone is having fun." Kurama chuckled.

"I just can't believe that you guys lost the other 3 artifacts. How careless of you!" Koenma fussed.

"Hey! If you would of gotten to us sooner, we wouldn't of let it happen!" Kuwa argued.

"You should of sensed it coming."

"How dare you say that! You have all the video feed!"

"I can only see what you see!"

"Oh sure you can..."

"Don't talk like that to me!"

"I can if I want to!"

"I made some fresh tea! Who wants some?" Botan asked cheerfully.

"Not now Botan!" Kuwa and Koenma shouted at once.

"Oook...I'll come back later?" Botan said nervously and walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey! That's enough!" Krissy yelled. Everyone stopped and stared at her. "Thank you! Gosh!"

"Party pooper!" Tori stuck her tongue at out Krissy.

"Hold on, I sense something," Yusuke stated.

(With Kaira...)

"Britt! What are you doing?" Kaira said as she dodged punches.

"How dare you talk that stupid Gamemaster into letting you leave!"

"So you're punishing me?"

"You could call it that, yes." Britt faked a punch and then kicked Kaira off the roof. Kaira flipped in the air and landed on her feet, skidding to a stop.

"You aren't in charge of me!"

"I don't have to be to defeat you!" She jumped from the roof and unsheathed Hiei's sword. She used gravity to give her speed in the downward attack.

"You won't even come close!" Kaira side-stepped Britt's attack and then tried to hammer Britt in the back, but the band around her ankle activated. It sent a brief shock throughout her body; enough to stop her for one minute. It was more than enough time to allow Britt to slash Kaira and then punch her into a nearby tree.

"Ahhh...mmmm..." Kaira stood up slowly. Britt then started a barrage of punches and finished by punching her through the tree.

By now, everyone but Hiei was standing outside.

"Why isn't she fighting back?" Krissy shouted.

"It's the bracelet! It won't let her attack Britt!" Yusuke said.

"Ah! So that's why you haven't returned to the hide out! You're not allowed to leave or hurt relatives and friends! What shame you have brought to yourself! You're not even worththy of being called a demon!" Britt held the sword above her head, a black flame began to glow around it. "But don't fear! I'll put you out of your misery. Sword of the Darkness Flame!"

Kaira could do nothing but watch as a Dragon formed from the blade. It came after her, but at the last moment curved and went straight for the group. "No!"

"Mwa hahahahahahahahaha! DIE!"

"AHHHH!" Tori and Krissy screamed.

"We're gonners!" Kuwa yelled.

"It was nice knowing you Kurama," Yusuke said.

"Same to you Yusuke."

The Dragon howled and dove. Everyone braced themselves for the hit. After a few seconds of nothing happening, Kurama was the first to open his eyes.

"I...won't...let you...harm...ah...my...FRIENDS!" Kaira yelled. She had made a sword from a twig and was using it to help hold off the dragon.

"What? But how can you stop my Dragon?" Britt was shocked.

"How long can she hold it?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"I don't know. I don't even know how she stopped it."

"Heh heh heh. You won't last for much longer Kaira. My Dragon will rip you to shreds! Ha!" Britt pushed more energy into the attack.

"Grrr...NO! You will not win!" Karia shouted, though she was sliding backwards.

"Stop your lieing. It's done!" The dragon broke through the makeshift sword and exploded. Koenma managed a barrier around the group, but Kaira was left to the dragon's wrath.

"There! What did I tell you? But I do want to know who exploded my Dragon." Britt gazed where the dragon was supposed to hit. "No...it's you!"

"Hn. How dare you use my attack for evil. Only I'm allowed to do so." Hiei stood as the dust settled. Kaira laid on the ground behind him.

"You might of won this time, but I will be back. You hear me Kaira? I'm coming back for you!" Britt sneered and disappeared.

"Is everyone ok?" Kuwa asked.

"Yeah. Me, Botan, and Tori are." Krissy said.

"That was a close one. Too close," Koenma sighed.

"So how does it look Kurama?" Yusuke asked, hovering over Kaira.

"She's just going to have to rest and let that wound heal. It's pretty deep, but no internal damage from it." Kurama answered.

"Hn. When did she learn to do that? I didn't teach her anything about the dragon." Hiei mummbled and turned towards Kurama.

"Let's all be glad that she didn't have a strong attack, right Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"It wasn't as strong as mine, but it was strong enough to wipe out a weakened B-class demon."

"We should get back in the house and patch Kaira up." Krissy said.

"Oh yeah! Speaking of her, did you guys hear what she said?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I did." Kuwa said.

"She called us all her friends..." Botan whispered.

"Do you think there's something to it?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"I don't know that answer. We'll just have to see when she wakes up."

"Hn."

(Back with Britt and Gamemaster...)

"Arrg! I lost! To HIEI!" Britt yelled.

"You don't have to be so loud, I'm right here!" Gamemaster shouted.

"I have to get stronger! The next time we meet, Kaira, you will die. That's a promise..."


	15. The Source of Lost Items

**HEY GUYS! I'm Back! Yey! Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter! Here is, uh the next one...**

(The next day back at the house...)

Kaira opened her eyes to face the bright sunlight streaming through the window of..her room? She sat up quickly, but when pain met that command she laid back against the pillows.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," she mummbled and looked at her bandages.

The sound of a door being opened took her from her thoughts. It was Tori who entered.

"Oh! KAIRA YOU'RE AWAKE!" Tori bounced over to her and started to hug her.

"Hey! Get the hell off me! Who do you think you are coming over here like that?" Kaira yelled and shoved Tori away.

"What's going on in here?" Yusuke asked as he came through the door followed by Krissy.

"Ask her. She's the one that came waltzing in here like a dancer on drugs." Kaira sneered.

"But I thought the good side was supposed to be awake! What happened?" Krissy asked.

"After I was rammed through the tree, I blacked out and don't remember anything. I guess the otherside came to. What happened after that?"

"Well, you er, Good Kaira was protecting us with a sword from the flame. But then she was overpowered and was knocked out as well." Yusuke stated.

"I would of beaten her too, if it wasn't for this stupid thing on my ankle! Stupid Kurama..." Kaira growled.

"Stop complaining. You aren't seriously hurt and she didn't take anything, so be quiet." Tori sneered.

"Feh. Like I care what you think."

"You want to make something of this fox girl?"

"How dare you call me that! I have a name I go by you know!"

"And? As you said, I care about nothing you say."

"That's it! I've had enough of your mouth girl!"

"Oh yeah? Do something about it then!"

Kaira growled and started to pounce on Tori, but only got half way to her before the bracelet activated, and she landed flat on the floor. "Er! I can't move! CURSID BRACELET!"

"You don't learn very well do you?" Tori chuckled.

"Right, you can do everything yourself. That's why your laying on floor." Krissy said.

"Pah, everyone's a critic."

"And now that you've moved, you probably reopened your wound," Kurama sighed from his place in the doorway.

"No I haven't."

"That's what they all say. Let me check it for you." Krissy smiled and walked over to Kaira.

"Stay away from me, I don't need your help. I'm fine!"

Krissy just ignored Kaira's protests and looked under the bandages. "Hey, it's gone! There's no scar either!"

Everyone turned their gaze to Kaira.

"What? I told you I was fine..."

"But how did you heal so quickly?" Yusuke asked.

"By healing myself with my spirit energy, duh."

"But when? I didn't even see you move!" Krissy stated.

"I did it while Tori was arguing with me. You wouldn't think I would just jump off the bed gashed up did you?" Kaira smirked.

"Anywayz, since she's OK, I guess we can leave now." Tori said and walked out.

"That's a good idea. I didn't want company in the first place." Kaira said.

"Ok then. I'll make us some lunch!" Krissy said, clapping her hands together.

"Now that is music to my ears!" Yusuke grinned and followed Krissy out to the kitchen.

"What are you still doing in here? You don't want to join your friends on a lunch break?" Kaira asked, now able to sit back against the bed.

"I have to talk to you." Kurama stepped into the room and closed the door.

"I hope it's nothing personal." Kaira said, watching Kurama's every move.

"Well not really. I do know that you know where the fourth jewel is." Kurama said as he sat down in a chair.

Kaira narrowed her eyes. "How did you find out?"

"I am the one who brought you back to the house. The radar fell out of your pocket."

"Who else knows about it?"

"Just me and you for right now. Is this why Britt came after you?" Kurama asked, taking out the radar.

"Heh, no. I don't even think they know I took it. Britt just came after me because she wants to be the leader. She's jealous of my power." Kaira sighed and closed her eyes.

"You don't seem that strong to me."

"Oh, you haven't seen me at full power yet. I know you got me before, but I wasn't well aware of what I posessed then."

"You have the fourth jewel don't you?"

"No, you should know that I don't." She looked him in the eye.

"You're the expert lier aren't you? Well lets just see how well you can hide.." Kurama got up from the chair and started to move towards Kaira.

"Wh-what are you doing? Don't come near me." She felt very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

He didn't answer, instead he moved closer and closer till he was almost right in her face.

(Back with Gamemaster)

"GAH! Where is it! Where did I leave it!" Gamemaster threw some books around before moving to look under his bed.

"What are you looking for?" Britt's vocie echoed in the room and startled him; he hit his head on the bed.

"Uh, nothing important! Ha...ha..."

"You're lying.."

"Ok! Alright! I lost the radar! Happy now that I've said it?"

"WHAT? You lost the RADAR! You moron! How could you lose that!"

"I don't know! I left it on the table and the next thing I know, it's gone! And I don't remember moving it!"

"Grr. Kaira."

"Kaira? What does she have to do with it?"

"She stole it Stupid!"

"Oh..."

(Back with Kaira..)

Kaira stared into his eyes and didn't even notice his hand, until...

"You're not a very good at hiding things." Kurama chuckled.

"W-wh-what do you me-mean?" Kaira studdered. Then she looked down and saw Kurama take the fourth Jewel out from under the bed. (What were you guys thinking?)

"Ha ha! How'd that get there?"

"I think you know."

"Ok so you found it, big whoop! Now put it back before Gamemaster finds it."

"He would still sense it from under there."

"No he can't, I've got a barrier around my bed..."

"You have a barrier around your bed...?"

"Yeah. So I can hide things."

"What things?"

(Outside the door)

"What are they talking about in there?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know, that's why I'm trying to listen. So shut your mouth and I'll repeat it to you." Yusuke whispered.

(In the room..)

"Many things...Why do you want to know anyways?"

"Just curious as to what you steal."

"I don't steal!"

"Sure you do, you're a kitsune after all."

(OTD)

"Well what are they saying?" Krissy asked.

"Think Kaira said something about many things and asked why. Kurama answered something about just what you seal? Now that doesn't sound right.." Yusuke whispered.

"Oh move, I'll listen. I have better ears." Krissy hissed.

(ITR)

"-small things."

"Like?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, how small? Like an eraser small?"

"Somethings, yes. Why are we talking about this again?"

"To make conversation."

"Lovely.."

(OTD)

"I can't belive my ears!" Tori said, astonished.

"Are you sure that's what they are talking about?" Yusuke asked.

"I told you everything they said." Krissy said.

"Let me hear!" Kuwabara shoved Krissy out of the way and put his ear to the door.  
"I don't hear anything...Oh wait..somebody's walking around.."

Everybody jumped back when Kuwabara finished and the door went flying across the room.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Kaira yelled.

"We know you're secret!" Krissy yelled and pointed a finger towards Kaira.

Kaira glared at Kurama who had followed her out of the room.

"What are you talking about?"

"We just want to know..." Yusuke joined in.

"If it's true..." Tori added.

"You steal things?" Kuwa finished.

Everyone was staring at her...

"OK FINE! Yes! I have a habit of stealing things! There I said it!" Kaira shouted.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Hand it over Kaira." Krissy said and held her hand out.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you have my diary!"

Everyone but Kurama and Hiei fell over.

"Just because I steal doesn't mean that I have it!" Kaira yelled. "Besides, why would I know? It would be my other half who would know where it is."

Tori thought about it and then said, "Where are my earrings?"

"Did you hear me? I said that I didn't take your things! It would of been my other side who would also know the location if she did take them!"

"So you don't mind if we go through your room?" Krissy narrowed her eyes.

"Go through my room and I will find a way to kill you. You are in my house after all."

Krissy and Tori shuddered.

"Wait..." Kuwa said.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked.

"Don't you think you're being a little too nice to be in evil mode?" Kuwa asked.

"That's a good point. Wow, it's weird saying that to Kuwabara," Tori laughed.

"But he is right. You seem a little...different. What are you up to?" Krissy narrowed her eyes.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about. You guys are the stupidest humans I have ever been around. But, since I can't harm you, there isn't any need for me to be angry." Kaira said.

"Ah-ha! See? You_ are_ changing!" Tori yelled.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not.."

"Yes you are!"

"Stop talking to me!"

"You know I'm right!"

"You couldn't be farther from the truth."

"Which is?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Ok enough arguing. Lunch is ready!" Krissy shouted.

"All right!" Yusuke said and darted toward the kitchen.

"Food!" Kuwa and Tori followed suit.

"Morons." Kaira sighed and was going to go back in her room, but Kurama stopped her.

"Now what?"

"Lets practice." Kurama said.

"Why? I can beat you now. It would just be murder," she mummbled and then thought, 'he might take this stupid device off!' She turned towards him again, "what kind of practice?"


	16. Authors Note

Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you that if you wanted to know what the charaters looked like then you can go to my profile and click on the link. It isn't in color though, just a rough draft. And I also have a question to ask. It's something I've been thinking about and I wanted to know your opinions. Do you think there should be pairings in this story? Please let me know what ya think. Thanks a bunch! Kat 


	17. Fight! The Invisible Encounter!

**Hmm...where are my fans? Did the aliens come and eat you? LoL, anyway thank you Vitanie Tora for your review! And thank you Golden Vixen for your advice! Ok well I don't own anything in this story except my characters, so go on and have a good read! Oh and Please Review! Thanks a Ton : )**

(Back with Gamemaster)

"Ok, so how are we going to find the fourth artifact now?" Britt asked, clearly annoyed.

"I'm more confused as to when she stole it. Do you remember her running around the castle at any time?" Gamemaster asked.

"No, she must of been faking it when I smacked her in the back of the head before. Now answer mine."

"Well, you can always go back to the house and fight them for it. Or sneek in and take it."

"Sounds good. Do you have anything that will make me invisible?"

"Hmm, yes I think I do." he chuckled with an evil smile and fumbled through some games.

(Back with Kaira)

Kaira stood in the middle of the field with her arms crossed and glared at Kurama and Hiei. "I thought we were practicing?"

"We are, you have to work on your guard." Kurama sighed.

"Did you really think that he was that stupid? Kurama is smarter than you give him credit for." Hiei stated.

"It was worth a shot."

"Well then, prepare yourself. Hiei and I will not hold back."

"Why are you still talking?"

"Fine." Hiei nodded at Kurama and then they took off. Kurama darted directly at Kaira while Hiei disappeared to attack her from another angle. 'Heh, do they really think that I didn't see this coming?' she thought and dodged Kurama's whip while taking the twig from her hair. After it had transformed into her sword, she spun around and blocked Hiei.

"Hmm, not bad." Kurama said.

"I'm bored. This isn't as fun since I don't get to fight back." Kaira yawned.

"Who's fault is that?" Hiei smirked.

Just then they heard a scream coming from the house.

"Well that can't be good." Kaira stated.

"Come on, lets get back." Kurama said and everybody took off toward the house.

(At the house)

"Can't you do something?" Tori yelled while dodging a lamp.

"Yeah! You are Lord of the Spirit World after all!" Krissy shouted.

"This isn't a ghost! So no, I can't do anything!" Koenma yelled back.

"It's not a ghost?" Kuwa screeched.

"Then what the hell is it?" Yusuke asked and kicked a chair out of the way.

"Well the only thing left would be a demon." Botan said from her position behind the couch.

"Gah! Ok, what the heck is this?" Kaira shouted angerly looking around her now destroyed house.

"Kaira! Um, a little help please?" Tori asked.

"What is it?" Kurama used his whip to grab a table that was flying toward Krissy.

"It's a demon that's invisible." Hiei stated.

"Invisible my ass, can't you guys see it's Britt?" Kaira said.

All eyes turned toward her for a brief moment.

"What are you talking about? We can't see anybody!" Yusuke smashed a vase.

"HEY! That was expensive! And she's standing right over there stupid!" Kaira picked up a pillow and threw it at Britt, who knocked it away.

"How is it that you can see me?" Britt asked.

"How should I know! I just can! Now stop destroying my place and get out!"

"What if I don't want to? What are you going to do about it? You're 'friends' can't see me and you can't harm me! So I can do what I want." Britt laughed and started a hurricane of every object that could move.

"Ok, you are now on my list. You're going to die." Kaira smirked and grabbed some knives from the funnel. She jumped in the air and threw them at Britt who was in the middle. Of course Britt blocked them with a stool.

"You're going to have to do better than that to defeat me silly." she laughed again and rammed the couch into Kaira, pinning her against the wall.

"Kurama! Get this band off of my ankle!" Kaira shouted.

"No! Don't do it! She might team up with Britt! This might be a show!" Tori yelled.

"Kurama, I'm the only one who can see her and the only one who can do something about it! Besides I'll never forgive you if my house gets demolished!" Kaira shoved the couch off of her and ran over to Kurama.

"I don't trust her! We can figure out another way!" Tori argued.

"Shut up Tori! Let him think!" Krissy said angerly.

"I promise I won't harm any of you, except Britt and maybe Kuwabara...I swear! You have to believe me!" Kaira pleaded. She grabbed Kurama's arm. "And if I break my promise, I give you full permission to...to kill me."

Kurama stared at her for a moment and then released the device. "You better not be lying."

"Of course not!" She turned her attention to Britt. "Ok dark princess, it's party time!"

"Ooooh, I'm so scared! The big bad fox is going to-" Britt didn't even have enough time to finish before Kaira's foot met her face. Britt flipped in the air, landing on her feet.

She rubbed her face. "Hmm, nice one. I'll won't let my guard down anymore." Kaira charged again but her fist missed and then she dodged Britt's foot, which she caught, and swung her out of the house into a tree.

Britt frowned. "You've gotten stronger. I see your body finally accepted the demon side of you. A little late however." She held up the radar and the fourth statue. "Now you will get to see real power! Mwa hahahaha..." Britt disappeared.

"You aren't getting away from me!"

"Kaira! Help me!"

Kaira looked behind her to see her house starting to cave in and the people inside unable to make it out. She then looked after the fading Britt. She took a step toward Britt...

"Help!"

"Oh shut up! There isn't anyway that she would come back for us!" Tori yelled.

"She will! Have some faith!" Krissy shouted back.

"I knew I should've stayed home!" Koenma cried.

"Oh really Koenma! All you think about is you!" Botan sighed.

"How much longer can you hold up Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"I'll be fine until it caves in all the way." he responded. "However, I don't think Kuwabara can handle much more."

"Oh yeah? Just you watch! I'll hold out longer than you!" Kuwa retorted.

"I'm sure you'll be the first to go." Hiei muttered.

"Doesn't this remind you of the gate of betrayal?" Yusuke asked.

"Stop thinking about other stuff and start focusing on how we are going to get out of here!" Koenma yelled, half crying.

"Aww is the little baby gonna cry? Does he need a diaper change?" Tori mocked.

"Ok, enough of this! We have to work together to get out!" Krissy said. Then the ceiling which everyone had be holding up, minus Koenma cuz he's short, started getting heavier.

"The roof is coming down! We're done for!" Kuwa shouted.

"What are you taking about? I can't be that heavy..."

Everyone realized then that the ceiling had gotten lighter and with a matter of seconds, it too was lifted from them.

"Oh.." was all anybody said.

"Sheesh, look what you did to my house! You're all going to help me rebuild it right?" Kaira scanned the faces and then realized everyone was staring at her. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"Kaira! You came back!" "Oof!" "I knew you would!" Tori cried out and released her.

"What a lier." Krissy sighed.

"So you let Britt get away didn't you?" Koenma asked.

"You're still alive aren't you?"

"She took the radar?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, and the forth statue." Kaira crossed her arms. "I could of gotten them back too."

"But you didn't and we are greatful for that!" Kuwa stated.

"Um, or something like that.." Yusuke laughed.

"You had the radar?" Hiei asked.

"And the forth statue!" Botan added.

"Yes, I took the radar before Gamemaster sent me over here."

"So when did you get the fourth stone? You couldn't of gotten anywhere, you still had the bracelet on." Tori said.

"Believe it or not, I had it the entire time in my room."

"WhAt?"

"Well yeah, I had forgot about it until that imposter came along and started sticking her nose into my things. It was in the box she pulled out."

"Ridiculous." Hiei mummbled.

"So what are you now?" Krissy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you good, bad..."

"Oh, Britt said something like 'I guess you're body has finally accepted your demon half' so I guess I'm both?" Kaira looked towards Kurama.

"Well it seems that way. We will still need to keep an eye on you." he answered.

"Ok a more important question!"

Everybody looked at Yusuke.

"Where are we going to go now that this house has been destroyed? And what are we going to eat?"

"Hmm, Britt has the 2nd biggest house..and she isn't using it right now..." Krissy thought.

"Ok then it settled! We go to Britts!" Kaira shouted cheerfully.

"And how are we going to get in happy pants?" Tori asked.

"Leave it to me.." she smiled evilly.

Botan leaned toward Koenma whispering, "How is it that she was able to see Britt?"

"Hmmm..." Koenma thought for a bit and then replied, "I have no idea."

Botan fell over.

"Hey are you ok Botan?" Kuwa asked.

"Ha ha ha...just peachy..heh heh.."

(With Britt)

"My master! I bring you the radar!"

"Ah! Welcome back! And thank you for my gift!"

"And also, the fourth statue."

"Wonderful! Now I can regain my former body and make this world mine!"

"Your former body?"

"Well you didn't think that I would rule to world looking like this, did you?"

"Yes I have to admit that you do look stupid in that form."

"Hey, I'd watch your mouth if I were you."

"Right riight oh powerful one...And what about me?"

"What about you?"

"When can I stop being this girl's double?"

"Oh, well I think they're going to go to her house now so anytime you like."

"About time! I hate being in this form!"

"Oh here we go again..."


	18. The House of Tension

**HI I'M BACK AGAIN! THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS! PLZ ENJOY THE CHAPTER! THANK YOU!**

(With Kaira and the others outside Britt's house)

"You do know we could go to jail for this.." Krissy whispered.

"Yeah yeah, but we won't cuz we'll never get caught!" Tori replied.

"And what makes you think that?" Kuwabara asked.

"We have Kurama who has been a theif for over 300 years and then we have Kaira who is his counterpart." Botan explained.

"Yeah, and we know now that Kaira has had practice with breaking and entering." Yusuke mummbled.

"Would you guys shut up so that we can concentrate! Gosh!" Kaira said, annoyed.

"How much concentration do you need to open a window?" Hiei complained.

"It seems that Britt has traps set and..."

"She put traps up? When did this happen?" Krissy asked while shoving Kurama out of the way.

"Hey! Be quiet! And she put them up when um...she caught me..." Kaira said and helped Kurama up.

"You got caught? Stealing what?" Tori asked.

"That's none of your business! Besides we're in." she said and opened the window.

"Something's beeping.." Koenma whispered.

"It's the alarm system." Kaira replied.

"Do you have every inch of her house memorized?" Kurama asked.

"Pretty much."

"Well do you know the password?" Hiei asked.

"Ofcourse. It's kind of funny that you're the one that asked about it too." Kaira smirked.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oooh nothing..." she jumped through the window and punched four numbers on the keypad. "There we go."

"Who's there...is somebody there?"

"Ok, now that is new." Kaira said and looked at Krissy.

"Don't look at me, I didn't even know she had an alarm system!"

"I did, but I didn't know it was because of Kaira..." Tori sighed.

"Hello?"

"Well we should at least go find out who it is." Yusuke said and starting walking.

"It's coming from the bedroom. Second door on your right."

"Thanks."

"How many times do you come over to her house?" Kuwabara asked.

"Um, well that depends..."

"Depends?" Krissy asked.

"Yeah, with her knowing, without her knowing, or all together?" Kaira scratched the back of head.

"I might want to get an alarm for my house too.." Tori mummbled.

"What! No way!" Yusuke yelled from the other room.

"Who is it?" Kurama called.

Yusuke came around the corner and held up a roped Demon Britt.

"How! And why?" Krissy shouted.

"Please untie me! I'm starving! I've been in here since I attacked Hiei..." Britt whined.

"Thats been two days ago." Botan stated.

"Hold on...so it hasn't been you that's been attacking us?" Kuwabara asked.

"That explains why she was able to use the Flame." Kaira added. "Sort of..."

"So who knocked me out in the field?" Hiei asked.

"Not me! I realized that I could run really fast and I had started when the other um, me knocked you out. And then she realized that I wasn't her illusion and then tied me up. She came back for me after a while and left me here." Britt said as Yusuke untied her.

"Oh you poor baby! Let me fix you something to eat!" Krissy said and left for the kitchen.

"Wait! I'll help you!" Botan called and followed Krissy.

"I was getting worried..." Britt whispered.

"About what?" Koenma asked.

"Well, it's been about a week since Kaira broke into my house."

Everyone turned eyes on Kaira, who was scoping the room.

"What are you looking for?" Kurama questioned grabbing her attention.

"Oh it's nothing!" Kaira laughed nervously.

"Suuuure it is.." Yusuke sighed and everyone sweat dropped.

"Oh man something smells good!" Kuwabara said suddenly.

"Hey you're right! I wonder what they're cooking?" Koenma started daydreaming.

"Well with what's in my fridge.." Britt started.

"...probably just the regular breakfast." Kaira finished.

"Do you spy on her or something?" Hiei asked.

"Uh, I just come over a lot..heh heh."

"You're starting to scare me." Yusuke mummbled.

"Tell me about it! I have to live with it everyday!" Britt yelled.

"I'm glad that Kurama doesn't do this to us." Kuwabara sighed.

"How do you know that he doesn't?" Kaira countered.

"Yeah I mean he is more experienced than Kaira is.." Britt added.

"Hey!"

"Well he is."

"I know but you don't have to rub it in my face!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that."

"Sure you didn't."

"Well what do you expect? I get tired of you breaking into my house all the time!"

"And what if I didn't? We wouldn't be here right now would we? And then you would be dead!"

"Ok you two. I know that everyone's a little stressed out right now. But we have to figure out what happens now that Gamemaster has the 4 statues." Kurama stated trying to calm everybody down.

"What? You let them take the fourth one?" Britt yelled.

"Oh and what was I supposed to do? Let everyone get killed? And if I remember correctly, you gave me the 3rd one!" Kaira argued back.

"This is getting interesting." Yusuke whispered.

"Yeah totally. I wonder who would win in a fight?" Kuwabara said back.

"Most likely Kaira. She's been in enough fights recently." Hiei said.

"Are you saying that I'm stronger than you again, Hiei?" Kurama chuckled.

"Of course not!"

"Hey where did Koenma go?" Yusuke said looking around.

"He went into the kitchen a few mins ago." Kurama answered.

"That jerk! Always running away from his job!" Kuwabara muttered.

"That's it! I've had it!" Britt shouted and punched Kaira in the face. Kaira stepped back a bit and everyone got quiet.

She hid her face and rubbed it while Britt stood up. "How'd you like that? Not so nice is it?"

Kaira looked up revealing eyes that hungered for battle. "That was very weak. Come on, try again if you dare."

Britt took a step back.

"Um guys. I don't think this is a good time to be fighting," Kuwabara started off.

"No let them fight." Hiei said.

"Yeah but they could at least take it outside unless they want to destroy this house too." Yusuke stated.

"Hmm, he has a good point. Then let's go." Kaira disappeared and soon did Britt.

"What's going on out here?" Koenma asked, now back in the living room.

"Britt and Kaira are fighting." Kurama said and followed the rest of the team outside.

"I swear! I'm in charge of a bunch of immature brats!" He huffed. "Oh well! More food for me then!" he said while joyfully turning on his heel and heading back into the kitchen.

(Meanwhile outside...)

"Ow!" Britt was thrown into a tree but she managed to dodge the next punch from Kaira. "C'mon! You've got to be kidding me! Is this the best you've got?" Kaira sighed.

"Well unlike you, I've been tied up for days without anything to eat or drink or anything!" Britt yelled back and launched an attack of her own.

"Excuses, excuses! The real reason is that you are too weak to fight against me!" Kaira dodged every single one of Britt's attacks with ease.

"Stop dodging and stand still!" Britt shouted with annoyance.

Kaira sighed again. "..fine.." She stood still and even had her hands behind her back, taking in all of Britt's punches.

"What is she doing? If she keeps that up, Britt will win!" Kuwabara said, confused.

"Take a closer look fool. Britt's attacks aren't powerful enough to beat Kaira." Hiei answered.

"Yes, you're right. She's only taking minimal damage." Kurama added.

Kuwabara looked from Hiei to Kurama to the fighters, then to Yusuke. "Hey, whats you're problem?"

The other two (Kurama and Hiei) turned to look at Yusuke as well.

"Hmmm Yeah! This fight is getting me all worked up! I'm taking the winner!" Yusuke yelled.

"Oh..is that what it is.." Kuwabara mummbled.

"And take this!" Britt sent an upper cut and sent Kaira flying, grabbing everyone's attention. She landed and skidded a few feet. "How..about.. that, huh?" she panted.

Kaira sat up, then stood up, and brushed the dust off of her clothes. "Weak."

"N-n-n-n-no way is that possible! I hit you too many times! Stay on the ground!" Britt shouted, partly scared and the other part angry.

"Hn, just as I thought. Kaira was the winner from the start." Hiei said.

"You aren't worth my time. Besides I forgive you already for saying those things about me. Can we be friends again?" Kaira said cheerfully.

"How dare you say that! You beat me down and then you're all happy cheery again? What is wrong with you!" Britt yelled.

"I'm Kaira! Besides you started it by punching me in the face! You kinda deserved it." She walked over to Britt.

Britt thought a bit. "I guess you're right. I forgive you!"

"Wait a minute! Forgive me? What did I do?"

"You broke into my house almost 3 times a week! That's what I forgive you for!"

"Well if you didn't like it, why didn't you say something!"

"What did you think all the traps and the alarm system was for? Decoration?"

"No! I thought you were testing me is all! And what do ya know! I passed all of them! Hahahahaha!"

"Why I oughtta--"

"OK! I think the other girls have finished cooking, so lets go eat shall we?" Yusuke laughed and hit Britt on the back.


	19. Dangerous Love

**YES! Another update! Yey, I feel so happy right now! Thank you to those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Mata ne!**

"Oof! I guess so." she replied and followed him into the house.

"Hey Kaira are ya coming?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hmm, I'll be there in a bit. I'm going to take a little walk." she replied and started off toward the woods.

"Mind if I join you?" "Sure, I don't care Kurama."

"Hn. Just leave me with the fools then." Hiei muttered.

"Don't tell me you're pouting!" Yusuke poked him in the face.

"What? No way!" Kuwabara joined in on the otherside and pinched Hiei's cheek.

"If you morons don't stop, you're going to be missing more than just a few fingers." Hiei snapped.

"He he, sure. Come lets go eat before Koenma gets it all." Yusuke laughed and they all went into the house.

(With Kurama and Kaira...)

"Why did you want to come with me?" Kaira asked.

"Curious?"

"Well yeah." She thought for a moment. "You seem like a guy who can keep a secret. I'm going to show you something, but you can't tell anybody or show it to them okay? And you most definitely cannot come here without me!"

"Such security. This must be you hiding place." Kurama mused.

"Not a hiding place! Just storage for my findings." Kaira corrected.

"So how far is your treasure cave?" he smirked.

"We're almost there." she ignored him the rest of the way to the mountain.

"So it really is a cave..." Kurama said.

"You're starting to annoy me."

"No I couldn't possibly!"

"Come on, lets go." She lead into the cave, petting certain plants on the way. She caught the amused look on his face. "It's a password. If you don't touch the certain plants, you'll get eaten." Kaira explained.

"So that's why you don't want me here without you." he replied.

"Uh, yeah. Doesn't mean I'm going soft on you though." she hid a blush as they continued down the path.

When they came to a wall, Kaira placed a hand on the surface and concentrated on the seeds buried beneth it. They sprouted, encased the edge of the wall, and pushed it up.

"You must of 'installed' this recently." Kurama wondered aloud.

"Something like that." she walked under the wall, stepping into a huge room filled with many things from hair clips to table lamps.

"Interesting. I didn't figure you as a theif. Before the transformation that is." Kurama said as he analyzed an expensive looking vase.

"You can have anything in here if you want it. I can always go out and find more." Kaira sat down on a couch.

He set the vase down and joined her. "You know, you remind me a lot of my old self." he smiled.

She perked her ears up, wanting to hear more about him. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

He noticed her sudden interest and chuckled. "I guess it can be a good thing."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she sounded offended, but was slightly blushing at how close he was.

"Well, you tell me. I'm sure you know more about me by watching those shows."

"I think it to be more good than bad. I mean you get awesome powers, grow beautiful flowers, and look cool doing it all!" she responded.

"So you think I'm cool?"

"Yeah! You ARE my favorite person after all!" she said and immediately blushed a dark shade of red after the realization of her words.

"Hmm, is that so?" he reached out, catching her chin, and leaned in for the kiss. Their lips were almost touching when an all to familiar voice popped into her head. 'Slipping are we?' She gasped and jumped up, not expecting to hear _him_ again.

Kurama looked up, concerned at the sudden movement. "Kaira, what's wrong."

'What do you want?' she scowled.

'Flirting with the enemy is a crime, my dear. I'm afraid he must be punished.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Don't worry, you won't even know what happens. I'm going to take over your mind and body. I still need you for my world domination plan to work after all.'

The terrified look on her face told Kurama everything. "What is he saying to you? Kaira, tell me something!"

Her gazed shifted from the floor to his eyes. "Run...get away from me.."

Confusion spread across his face like wild fire. "Why would I do that?"

But before she had time to answer him, she lost all control of her body and everything went black.

Kurama noticed her eyes seemed distant, like she wasn't there. "Kaira?"

"Kaira isn't here right now, I'm afraid. You see, she's gotten lazy on the job. So I have to teach her a lesson, and lucky you! You're the person she's the closest to right now! I don't want to have to tell you this, but you have to die now. Sorry, that's just how it goes." Game Master said as he took control over Kaira's body.

"Kaira, you have to fight him! Can you hear me?" Kurama shouted, preparing for battle.

"I told you she isn't here. I've locked her mind away and there's no way she can come back right now. Too bad for you, yes? I hope you don't mind fighting your girlfriend, because I don't mind hurting you at all!" GM (AN: Game Master) laughed evilly while extending the claws on both hands.

'This isn't good. I can't fight against her in this form! If only she had that plant in here...' he scanned the area as he thought. 'Yes! There it is! Now the only problem is getting over there.'

"Better stop day dreaming or you just might end up skewered!" GM rushed in towards Kurama and made a swip at him. Of course he dodged in the direction of the plant, which was half way across the room.

"Come Kurama, don't make this fight boring. I was hoping for more of a challenge from you!" GM grinned when he backed up a few steps. "Don't run away from me..I hate playing chase the prey." He started another attack.

Kurama had enough time to pluck the plant and eat one of the leaves along with a few others before having to get out of the way of the advancing claws.

"If you have time to eat, you have time to fight!" GM yelled.

"Yes, of course. But I had to prepare properly for this battle." Kurama replied.

"What do you mean?"

"The plants I just ingested will help me turn into my demon form. That way we can be on a more even...playing field, if you will." As he said this, the silver fog swarmed the cave. Energy started striking though it as he transformed.

"Amazing. Too bad such energy must go to waste." GM smirked as the fog started clearing.

"Are you familiar with the Death Tree?" Yoko asked while taking a seed from his hair.

"Oh yes, I happen to love horticulture! But let me inform you that your little tree won't have any affect on me."

"You sound so confident. Let me introduce you two." The seed in his hand pulsed before coming to life and sprouting the terrifying tree.

"That was hardly necessary. I'll show you why." GM vanished, leaving Yoko to depend on his tree for locating the swifly moving foe.

Suddenly, the tree snapped and grabbed something from the air. Yoko ordered it to spit the object out, but also pin it to the ground so it wouldn't escape. He didn't like what he heard.

"Ahh! It hurts! Stop the burning! Ahhhh..!" Kaira cried out as the acid scorched her skin.

He immediately ran over to her, making the mistake GM was waiting for. The clone turned back into a seed while he came from behind and stabbed Yoko in the back and out the stomach with both sets of claws.

"Don't ever let down your guard. That's your lesson for the day." GM said retracting the claws. Yoko fell limply to the floor.


	20. It's Story Time!

**Thank you guys soo much for sticking with me! I'm sorry it's taken me soo long! I know the suspense must be killing! Anywayz, thank you my reviewers and now for the chapter!**

"Hmm, this is quite the picture. I'm sure Kaira will be wanting to come after me for this. And when she does, I'll finally get the power I need to activate those 4 stones." After he said this, Kaira woke up from her slumber.

"Oh, my head..what hap...pened...?" her eyes caught the sight before her and she slumped to the floor. "Kurama?" she whispered while placing a hand on his hair. "Kurama...can you hear me? Kurama...Kurama please say something!" she took his shoulder and shook him gently. When he didn't respond, she sank back into a slouch, starring up at the ceiling of the cave, trying to hold back her tears. 'No, this can't be happening...' she thought.

'Aw poor baby! Did someone lose their beloved?'

'Go away...'

'I see, well you know where I am Kaira. I'll be waiting for you.'

The tears welled up in her eyes and rolled down her face. She was too lost in her own thoughts to notice the movement in front of her.

Yoko became aware of the sharp pain in his abdomen and then the sound of sobbing. He turned to sit up and saw the most pitiful looking creature he'd ever laid eyes on. Yoko pulled her in his arms.

Startled, she spoke just enough for him to hear. "Yoko..? You're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good." She punched him in the back of the head causing him to fall over.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked rubbing his new bump.

She wiped the tears from her face. "For taking so long to come back. I really thought you were gone." She started healing his puncture wounds.

"We have to get back to the house. He might of taken control of Britt."

"Right." She sighed.

"Whats wrong?"

"I hope he hasn't figured out Britt's secret." Kaira said and stood up.

"Her secret?" Yoko asked while examining his healed stomach.

"Hmm, I guess it's alright if I told you, but you have to promise not to tell anybody!"

"So many secrets..."

"Kurama..."

"Okay, I promise."

"She has a crush on Hiei. Actually I think she's in love with him."

"She doesn't show it." he said and stood up to follow Kaira out of the cave.

"And I think that Hiei might like her a little too. Maybe not love, but enough for him to get mad if anything happends to her."

"Where did you get this idea?"

"You have to read people. I'm good with that."

"Yes, just like you thought I was.."

"Don't bring that back up. I didnt know what was going on." she quickened her pace.

Yoko put his arm around her neck and pulled her back into an embrace. "Don't pout."

Kaira turned her face away. "I'm not pouting!"

"Now you're lying." he chuckled.

"I'm not lying!"

"Come now. There's no need for this."

"You're right. So lets get going already." she escaped his hold and ran on ahead. Then she turned on her heel and stuck her tongue out. "Bet you can't catch me!" she teased.

"I wouldn't make that bet if I were you." Yoko smirked.

"Hmm, I dunno...I'm faster than you think!"

"Really? I thought we weren't playing anymore games?" he asked.

"Well, this game can get us there faster! Plus I get to beat you at something." she laughed and took off.

"This should be interesting..." he smiled and vanished.

(Back at the house...)

"Hey! That was MINE!" Yusuke shouted.

"Too bad Urameshi! I beat you to it!" Kuwabara snickered and stuck a piece of egg in his mouth.

"You guys need to stop yelling...you're going to get me in trouble with the neighbors...again." Britt sighed.

"Again? What happened the first time?" Krissy asked.

"You never tell us anything! I swear, we are so behind when it comes to you!" Tori said, a bit angry.

"You never come over to begin with and I don't see you that often. So how am I supposed to tell you guys anything?" Britt defended herself.

"So what happened? Your cat get into their trash?" Hiei muttered.

"No actually it was a fox, and she set the neighbor's yard on fire."

"Kaira set the yard on fire?" Krissy yelled.

"What the heck were you thinking leaving matches around anywayz!" Tori asked.

Britt played with her fingers. "Well you see, we were roasting marshmellows over the grill. And she wanted to show me a trick but mine caught on fire and I was waving it around...she took it from me and meant to throw it in the pond...but she has poor aim anyway and it ended up next door in the flowerbed.."

"She burned the neighbor's flowers?" Kuwabara thought aloud.

"And then there was this other time when she snuck into my house. I caught her this time. She was startled and landed on their cat..I said it shouldn't of been on my yard anyway. But you know how people are." Britt sighed.

"And she killed a cat?" Yusuke laughed.

"Dude! You're spitting food everywhere!" Krissy shouted and hit him in the head.

"It more like she crippled it really." Britt responded.

"So thats why its always limping now." Tori said.

"Hn. Such pitiful creatures." Hiei mummbled.

"Hey you didn't tell them about the time I set tea bags on fire!" Kaira giggled from the doorway. (A/n Yes, I did set tea bags on fire once...)Everybody went into the living room.

"What happened to you?" Kuwabara asked for Kurama(not Yoko) was carrying Kaira under his arm.

"I tripped, fell and hurt my ankle." she said simply.

"This wouldn't of happened if you didn't challenge me to a race." Kurama sighed.

"Can't you heal yourself?" Yusuke asked.

"I would of yes if I hadn't used up my healing energy on fox boy here." Kaira smirked. Kurama dropped her in a chair. "Ow!"

"Where's Koenma and Botan?" he asked.

"They went out to find something better to eat." Krissy shrugged.

"Forget about that! Tell us the story!" Tori said excitedly.

"Uh, story?" Kaira looked around the room at all the faces. "What are you talking about?"

Britt nudged her. "You know you have to fill us in on what you guys did!"

Immediately Kaira turned crimson. "I...I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Stop repeating yourself. You sound like a broken record." Krissy sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell it." Kurama said while finishing Kaira's ankle.

"Yey! Story time!" Kuwa screamed and bounced on the couch. Everybody stared for a moment.

"Okay...that has got to be the most weirdest thing I've seen him do." Yusuke moved away from him.

"What an idiot.." Hiei remarked.

"Anywayz, on with the story!" Tori yelled.

"Yes yes well. We were at her secret cave. She challenged me to a race, and now here we are. The End."

"That was the lamest story I've ever heard!" Britt shouted.

"Kaira tells it better." Kurama said.

"Yes but Kaira is hungry and doesn't feel like telling stories." Kaira responded.

"How about Kaira gets no food until we get a story?" Krissy countered.

"How about we all forget about it and focus on what is more important." Hiei said.

"Which is.." Kuwa thought for a moment.

"Which is the fact that Gamemaster has the 4 stones and we need to go kick his-"

"Hey, he's in our story!" Kaira yelled from the kitchen.

"How did she get in there so fast with a hurt ankle?" Krissy wondered.

"I'm sneaky like that!" She giggled.

"Well sneaky better tell us that story. Something happened if GM was involved." Britt said strictly.

"Hmm, I dunno..." Kaira mummbled.

"Don't make me come in there and kick your butt!" Tori threatened.

"Fine fine. I'm coming. But I shouldn't be walking on this ankle! Oh poor me! I guess its to bed huh?" Kaira cheered to herself.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they can pick you up!" Kurama smirked.

Kaira turned around and saw Britt and Krissy. "Aw man..."


	21. Kaira's Story

**Thank you for the reviews, though one of them confused me..Mary Sues? Anyways, As I promised Tora-chan, I've made this chapter longer! Yey! I hope you enjoy! Laterz**

(A few min and a roll of tape later...)

"This is so unfair.." Kaira mummbled from her straped position.

"You aren't leaving this chair until we get the story." Krissy sat down across the room and crossed her arms.

"But.."

"No buts!" Tori cut her off.

"You better get comfortable in that chair. It seems you'll be there a while." Britt laughed.

Kaira looked to Kurama with puppy dog eyes. He just smiled and waved. She frowned. "But Kurama was there to! He can tell you what I can't remember!"

"And he will, but you are the story teller." Yusuke said. He was sitting next to Krissy on the couch.

"Wah! But I don't wanna!" Kaira whining.

"Stop acting like a baby. You look ridiculous." Hiei commented.

"I may have a solution!" Koenma announced, appearing out of nowhere.

"Whoa Koenma!" Kuwabara jumped.

"Hey where's Botan?" Britt asked.

"She had to stay and do her work." Koenma said.

"So you went back to Spirit World." Yusuke cleared up the confusion.

"Yes and I saw that Kaira was giving you a hard time. So I brought back this super cool device!" Koenma reached behind his back and took out a weird helmet.

"What is that?" Krissy poked it.

"It will show us what happened. I just have to plug it into the tv and place this on Kaira's head." He hopped down from the back up the couch and managed to plug it into the tv, but couldn't get near Kaira for she kept kicking him.

"You're not putting that metal monster on my head!" she screamed.

"Okay, who gave her chocolate..?" Krissy sighed.

"NO! She found my stash of candy!" Britt shouted from the kitchen.

"Is there a trap door to the kitchen or something?" Tori asked.

"Hmmm maaaaay-beee!" Kaira giggled.

"It's like she's drunk." Yusuke poked her in the head and she laughed at him.

"Anywayz, the helemt please?" Koenma handed it to Kurama who plopped on her head.

"Noooo! It's gonna suck out my brains!" she screeched.

"Calm down, you're giving me a headache!" Hiei complained.

She started whimpering. "But it is..."

"Ah here we go!" Koenma said as the screen flickered to life.

"Holy crap! Look at all the junk!" Britt excalimed.

"Hey I resent that! It's not all junk!" Kaira yelled.

"Not all junk..?" Kuwabara was confused.

"Yes, part of it's their's." Kaira said while gesturing toward Britt, Tori and Krissy.

"What?" they all shouted at once.

"I need ear plugs." Hiei muttered.

"Hey this looks interesting!" Yusuke pointed at the screen and everybody sat back down.

"Ah! No this is embarassing!" Kaira blushed and the screen went black.

"Hey! and it was getting good!" Kuwabara prostested.

"Why is it black?" Tori asked.

"This is where GM took over Kaira's body and attacked me." Kurama explained.

The feed came back to reveal that horrible scene.

All the girls gasped. "Man, you look bad." Kuwa said.

"Fast forward!" Kaira yelled and the screen started playing faster.

"Cut that out!" Krissy scolded while socking Kaira in the back of the head.

"Oww! Krissy hit me! Waah!"

But the video went back to normal. "-Bet you can't catch me!-"

"Oh the race!" Britt said excitedly.

"I wonder who wins..." Hiei said,already guessing the winner.

"I DO!" Kaira screamed out suddenly.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" Koenma asked.

"You'll see!" She smiled and they continued watching the movie.

(In the video..)

"Hey! Slow down! You're catching up too quickly!" Kaira whined from a few trees ahead of Yoko. Their race had relocated into the trees.

"I told you that I would win. But you would't take no for an answer.." Yoko sighed.

"I'm going to win! You'll see!" she grinned evilly and started throwing pine cones at him.

"You're cheating!" he protested.

"It's not my fault that they happen to fall at you..." Kaira laughed as the last one hit him in the head.

"Ow! You're going to pay for that!" He caught one of the cones and threw it back at her. She dodged ofcourse but lost her footing and started a decent towards the ground.

"Oh this isn't good.." She grabbed a tree branch and managed to swing herself into a sitting position on top of it. "Aww man! I got a splinter!"

"C'mon slow poke!" Yoko called from a few feet away.

"Gah! Can't even check to see if I'm alright! You're a jerk!" she yelled back at him.

"La la la, not litsening!"

"Why you!" She formed an energy ball in her hand, preparing to shoot it Yoko.

"That's not very nice. You're not playing fair at all!" he shouted.

"Who said that it was going to be a fair race?" she smirked but lost sight of him and his energy. She scoped the area. When she couldn't find anything, Kaira starting heading that direction with the ball still in her hand. She arrived at the tree he was in and looked around.

"Kurama?"

"Yo!" he dropped out of nowhere...

"Ahh!" she jumped and fell backwards. She reached out for a tree branch, forgetting the bomb in her hand until it exploded at the contact of bark. "Oh great.." she hit the ground and the branch fell on her ankle. "Holy craaaaap! THAT FRICKIN HURTS! KURAMA!"

"You yelled.."

"Oh so sentimental...can you get this stupid branch off my leg?" she pointed at it.

"What branch? I don't see a branch." Yoko pretended to look around.

"Ha ha very funny..." she muttered.

"What? I'm just playing the part of the jerk. That is what you called me right?" he said sleekly and leaned down to meet her gaze.

She closed her eyes. "Whatever."

He chuckled and removed the branch. "Oooh, that's going to leave a nasty bruise."

Kaira opened an eye to look too. "At least it isn't all bloody." She tried standing up, only to fall back down. "Okay..walking isn't gonna happen."

"Then I guess I have no choice." Yoko gracefully picked her up in his arms and starting running/jumping (A/n you know how Inuyasha runs?) towards the house.

Kaira looked up at him and felt the urge to poke him in the face, so she did.

He glanced down at her for a moment. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing..." she poked him again.

"That's rather annoying..."

She giggled and poked his face yet again.

"Okay, if you don't stop, I'm going to leave you in this forest for the wolves."

"Wolves? In these woods?" -howl- "Uh, ok..I'll stop."

He smiled in victory. It was short lived however, because then she started playing with his hair. "Ooooooh! So soft!" She roped her arms around his neck so she could rub her face against it.

He sighed and stopped.

She looked up at him confused. "Was that bothering you too? I'm sorry! Please don't leave me in the woods with the wolves!"

He caught her eyes and smiled, though she didn't like the way it felt.

"What are you plann- ING!" Yoko threw Kaira in the air, caught her under his left arm, and continued on his way.

She was still for a little while. Then Kaira realized she was right next to his stomach. She formed a sneaky grin on her face and poked him.

"I knew you were going to try something." She looked up. "That's why my other arm is free now." He pinched her right ear.

"Ow!" she elbowed him in the side. "That hurts more than a poke!"

"And that hurt more than a pinch on the ear!" Yoko grabbed her cheek and yanked it back and forth.

"Oooow! Stop! Waaah!" Kaira grabbed his hand and bit his thumb. "HA!"

"Ok, now you're playing dirty." he pinched her nose and squeezed tighter with his left arm.

"Ah! Hey, no fair!"

"I thought you said fairness didn't exist in this game?"

She crossed her arms. "Hmm, yes I did say something like that."

"See, then stop complaining." Yoko ruffled her hair.

"Hey!"

"You know that style suits you!"

"Whatever!" she tried fixing it back, but it was no use seeing how Yoko kept messing it up again. So when he reached to mess it up again, she grabbed his hand and started rubbing her head against his side for payback.

"Okay! Okay, I give!"

"Yey!"

"Look its the house..."

"Oooh, it sounds like they're telling stories."

The voices got louder as they neared.

"She burned the neighbors flowers?" (Kuwabara)

Kurama (not Yoko) looked down at her. "You burned flowers?"

"It was an accident! She was waving her flaming marshmellow of doom everywhere!" Kaira retorted.

"I see.."

"And she killed a cat?" (Yusuke)

Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"No I didn't kill it. But I did cripple it a little, heh heh." As if on cue the mentioned cat came around the corner of the house. It took one look at Kaira and ran for its life.

"You left quite an impression on him.."

"Ohh! I've got a story for everyone to hear!" she reached out and opened the door. The picture pauses.

(back in the living room)

"SEE! I WON!" Kaira cheered as she pointed her spoon at her hand on the door knob.

"You are such a cheater..." Krissy sighed.

"But she did win! I call that fair!" Kuwabara said.

"You would.." Yusuke mummbled.

"HEY! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT ICE CREAM!" Britt yelled.

Everyone then noticed that Kaira had a bowl of ice cream in her lap and was also untied...er un-taped.

"Uh the freezer?"

"Who gave it to you?" Tori questioned.

"Umm...me?"

"Impossible. You can't walk so someone had to get it for you." Hiei stated.

"Then you obviously didn't see Kurama use his plants to get the key out of the pocket of Mitsunari when you guys were trapped in the House of Four Dementions." She thought for a second. "Oh yeah! You couldn't have seen him because you threw your soul away by purposely saying the word hot!" Kaira laughed.

Hiei just glared at the floor while everyone else snickered.


	22. Follow that Cookie, er I mean Demon!

**Ok guys, sorry for the long delay! But don't worry, I'm not giving up on it!! Thanks for sticking with me! So no further delays, here is the next chapter:)**

"Anyways, you really don't need any more sugar, so I'll take this!" Krissy said while snatching the bowl away from Kaira.

"Nooooo!! My ice cream!! Krissy give it back!!" she started crying.

"Wow, she's as much of a baby as Koenma!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Thanks for the moral support Yusuke.." Koenma sighed.

Kurama went over to the crying Kaira and patted her head. "Lookie here, I have a cookie."

"Kurama! What do you think you're doing?!? You don't know what she's like when she has too much sugar!!" Britt shouted at him.

"Ooooooh!! Cookie!!" she reached for it but Kurama held it away. "Give it!"

"I am never going to get rid of this headache as long as I'm around you fools." Hiei muttered and left for a more quieter room. Unfortunately for him, Kurama had put the cookie inside his cloak...

"Cookie!!" Kaira tackled Hiei.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Hiei glared at her, trying to get rid of the 'pest'.

She gave him a puppy face. "cookie..."

"I am NOT a cookie, now let go!" he stood up, but she didn't let go, so he dragged her along with him. "Stupid girl!" Hiei managed to get inside the room and close the door with Kaira on the other side.

She started pawing at it..."I want my cookie..."

"Go away! I don't have a...-silence-...stupid fox!" Next thing anyone knew, the door flew open and the cookie was chunked across the room.

It hit Kuwabara on the forehead, which in turn made Kaira tackle him. "Cookie!!!!"

"Ow! Hey get off!" Kuwabara struggled to get up. Kaira got the cookie and ate it. Then she curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

"I think she's more cat than fox..." Tori laughed.

"Well whatever, she's finally down. Usually I have to use a baseball bat." Everyone just stared at Britt. "What?? I'm just kidding..."

"Riight, so where are we supposed to sleep tonight?" Koenma asked.

"Oh! Um, well there is the room Hiei is in, which has 3 beds in it. There is the couch, and my room. Soo, since Kaira has the couch, three of the guys get a bed, and the other girls sleep in my room. The fourth guy will have to sleep on the floor somewhere." Britt explained.

"Sounds good to me, but I want the fluffy blanket since we have to sleep on the floor too!" Tori eyed the closet.

"Not if I get there first!" Krissy made a mad dash for the door, but Tori got there first. "Ha! Oh wait, there are two fluffy blankets..."

"Yeah, I got another one so you two wouldn't fuss over it anymore." Britt sighed.

"Ok now that that's settled, Kurama are you ok with sleeping on the floor?" Kuwa asked.

"Yes, I don't mind." he answered.

Krissy and Tori looked at each other. "Kurama! Do you want the fluffy blanket??!" They both asked at the same time.

"Hey I asked him first!" -Tori

"NO I did!" -Krissy

"Hey! There is another fluffy blanket you know!" Britt yelled. "Bought three because I knew Kaira would be mad even if she didn't say anything! So he can have that one!"

"Oh ok.." Krissy and Tori sulked into Britt's room.

"And what about me?" Koenma asked, annoyed that he wasn't included.

"Um, sorry Koenma! I forgot you weren't here the first time we stayed at Kaira's, so I kinda forgot about you..? But you can get back to your world, so why don't you just sleep at your house?" Britt reasoned.

"I want to stay the night too!" he whined.

"Koenma wants to be a big boy now..." Kaira sighed in her sleep.

Yusuke and Kuwabara held back their laughter.

"I can sleep on the floor in the room with you ladies!" Koenma proclaimed.

"YOU WISH!" the other girls yelled from the bedroom.

"Uh, yeah I don't think thats gonna happen. Good night everyone!" Britt said and closed the door to her room.

"Fine! I'll just go sleep in the other room..." he pouted and took his leave.

"Aww, but I wanted to make a golden rose to match your eyes Yoko..." Kaira mummbled.

"What is she dreaming about?" Yusuke pondered.

"Who knows. Lets go to bed, I'm so tired.." Kuwabara yawned, heading to the room with Yusuke following.

"Good night, Kurama." Yusuke waved before disappearing.

"Good night Yusuke." Kurama sat down on the floor next to the couch while wrapping the 'fluffy' blanket around him and laid down.

-3 hours later-

Kurama woke up suddenly because something heavy fell on him. He lifted his head and came face to face with...

"Krissy...?" He looked confused for he was half expecting it to be Kaira.

"Oh Kurama...I was looking for you..." she whispered.

"Uh, um...really??" Kurama was just a tad bit nervous.

"Yesss, I was hoping to run into you..but I guess I actually dropped by..hehehe!"

"Well, I guess you did. But may I ask why are you..what do you need?" he half shifted under her weight.

"Hmm, oh yes! I need your help in the kitchen! I wanted some hot chocolate, but I can't reach the mix." she turned her gaze to the floor.

"Okay, but I need you to get off of me first, Krissy."

"Right, sorry.." she blushed and stood up. Kurama followed suit, going into the kitchen.

"Which cabinet is it in?" He asked. When he didn't get a response, he turned in time to see Krissy morphing into a demon.

"Hello dear. Your attendance is required at my master's palace." she said.

"A shapeshifter? You're the one who posed as Britt, are you not?"

"How right you are. Now would you please come with me?" she held out her hand for him to take.

"Sorry, but I cannot accept your invitation. I do not wish to meet your master just yet." he took a step back in preparation for battle.

She sighed. "And I was hoping it wouldn't result in violence." she took out a flute and started playing a soft melody.

Kurama grabbed his rose, getting ready to transform it, but his vision blurred and he started staggering to keep his feet.

'Playing this song will put him in a walking sleep. He will only follow me and I plan to take him to Master. What a nice prize he'll be.' she thought.

Kurama was just about to surrender to the darkness when the tune suddenly stopped. He stared blankly at the figure on the floor, whom was the demon. Then he noticed Kaira leaning against the wall.

"Sheeeesssh...take my eye off ya for one minute...and ya got a girl after ya.." she yawned. He noticed her eyes were closed.

"Are you awake?" he asked.

"Ofcourse! I t'was worried about ya! But I see you are just...fine.." she giggled and slid down the wall.

"T'was worried? I think it should be me worrying about you." Kaira grabbed his arm.

"Fiddle Sticks!! Pie **IS** the Great Goodness of the world!!!!"

"Okay, I think you may be sleepwalking." He tried to free his arm. "Even so, you have a pretty tight grip.."

"That's because I love you!!!!" she shouted cheerfully. She extended both of her arms in the air, then collapsed into silence.

"Right.." he sighed.

"Stupid kitsune!!! I'll kill that wretch!!!" the shapeshifter grabbed the collar of Kaira's shirt while standing up, and focused a ball of pink energy in her right palm.

Kurama grabbed her wrist to prevent Kaira's face from becoming bbq.

"Let go unless you want to be cut to bits!!"

Knives shook to life and pointed themselves at him.

"Heh, now say good bye to...wait where is she??" the demon was holding just a shirt.

"It's a good thing I decided to wear a tank top under that, or else I might of been in real trouble!" Kaira said from behind her.

"Yes, that is good fortune.." Kurama agreed.

"Oh hi Kurama!! When did you get up?" she asked.

"So you don't remember. Amazing.."

"Hate to break up your little chat, but I have a mission to complete." the shapeshifter huffed.

"Good for you! Do you need a cookie to get you on your way?" Kaira smirked.

"Gah! That's it!" she took out her flute again to play the enchanting tune.

"Ooooh! What a pretty...wow so sleepy.." Kaira mummbled.

"No! Don't listen to it! Kaira wake up!" Kurama had his hands over his ears.

'No, no! That won't do! I need the guy, not the girl..hmm, maybe if I throw things at him.' as she played, the shapeshifter took over the knives again. They came to life once more and launched themselves at Kurama.

He dodged them at first with out having to take his hands from his ears, but then they all came at once. He had to flip(using his hands) to get out of the deadly path and then he was under the spell.

'Perfect! He's mine. Time to go!' the demon's melody changed and Kurama started to copy every move she made therefore allowing her to take him to Gamemaster. Kaira had been put to sleep by the flute's evil magic.

(At the palace..)

"You are such a great servant, Yuri! I am glad that I chose you to take over Kaira's position. She always complained too much." Gamemaster said as the shapeshifter presented the sleeping Kurama.

"Thank you, master. What other deed to you want me to do?" Yuri asked.

"Nothing right now, dear. I'll need you to fight when Kaira arrives here. But I don't have anything right now. You can go take a nap or something." GM motioned to Yuri that she was dismissed. "Oh if you wouldn't mind, take Kurama to his cell please?"

"Not a problem sir. I do as you command." she placed the flute to her lips and began the curse so Kurama would follow her again. She then took her leave to the dungeon.

"And now it's your turn Kaira." GM grinned and let out a sinical laugh.

(Back at the house...)

"Kaira!!" -slap- "Kaira!!!!" -slap-

"Britt!! Stop it!! You're going to brain damage her more!!" Krissy yelled.

Britt straighten a bit, still clutching Kaira's tank top. "Well she won't wake up! And Kurama's missing! She needs to wake up the lazy sloth!!" She pulled her hand back for another slap.

Yusuke caught her arm. "This isn't going to help."

"She's under a spell moron. She can't wake up even if she wanted to." Hiei said, a little embarrassed that she was his counterpart.

"A spell? How can we break it?" Tori asked looking at Kaira.

"I wonder who placed it on her?" Kuwabara thought out loud.

"Leave everything to me!" Koenma announced and bounced over to Kaira. He pointed to her forehead in which a light shot out.

"Holy crap that's bright!" Yusuke shielded his eyes, along with everyone else except Koenma.

The light subsided and everyone watched as Kaira shifted, waking up.

"Mmm, what time is it?" she mummbled, sitting up. "And why is my face stinging?"

"That is because of Britt." Tori pointed. Britt just looked away.

"What happened last night?" Hiei asked.

"What do you mean?" Kaira looked around for a minute, and then her memories ran back to her. "Oh crap! The shapeshifter kidnapped Kurama!!" she jumped up.

"Shapeshifter?" Kuwabara was confused.

"You know, the one who took Britt's form? Can't you remember anything?" Tori sighed.

"How did she kidnap Kurama? He's like the smartest one!" Krissy exclaimed.

"She has this flute ya see, and she plays some kinda melody that can put ya to sleep or control ya...got me?" Kaira explained weirdly.

"Stop being stupid! This is serious!" Britt yelled while punching Kaira in the back of the head.

"Owww!! Geez, I'm sure he's fine. They only want me and maybe you.." Kaira muttered and rubbed her head.

"You know where he resides right? Take us there so we can kill him already." Hiei stated, patience wearing thin.

"I'll head back to Spirit World and get a bio on this guy and his side kick. Did you happen to get the shapeshifter's name?" Koenma asked.

"No." Kaira replied.

"Yeah, just run back to Spirit World you toddler. Leave the real work to us big boys now." Yusuke laughed.

"Yusuke! I can still kill you, you know!" Koenma growled, but disappeared for Spirit World.

"Right! So lets get going!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Wait!!!!"

Everyone turned to look at Kaira.

"I'm Starving! Can we eat first??"

"NO YOU MORON!!" Britt and Krissy yelled, grabbed Kaira by the arms, and dragged her out of the house following everyone else.

"But I just wanted a cookie..." Kaira whimpered.


	23. Halloween Special

**Hello everybody!! This little side chapter has nothing to do with the original plot of the story, I just felt like typing something for the holiday! Hope you enjoy!**

Britt set the final pumpkin in the window of her haunted house. "There! Now I think I'm almost done!" she wiped her head with her shirt sleeve.

"Hey Britt!! Why do I have to wear this? My ears will make me look like a cat!" Kaira whined from the next room.

"Because you have real fangs! I thought that would be a better costume for you. Besides, you're scary no matter what you wear." she laughed as she said the last part.

"Ha ha, oh soo funny..." Kaira came through the dark lacey curtains with a look of hate on her face. "I still don't see why I have to be a vampire..."

Kaira was wearing a black silky dress that stopped at her knees. The sleeves stopped at the elbows, but were tattered at the ends of them as was the bottom of the dress. She was also wearing black high heels and patchey black stockings. Her lips were painted a dark red and her eyes were done with black eye liner. She on had a wig of long black hair that mingled with her lavender and fell on a see thru black cape--when she held it out, it took the shape of bat wings.

Britt sighed. "Whatever. Where is everybody else?"

"Um, I really don't know. I've been trying to put this thing on," she adjusted her cape, which clung to her claws, aggervating her further.

"Okay, good luck with that. I'm going to see if they have their costumes on. It's almost time to start!!" Britt danced away.

"I'm glad she's having fun." Kaira sighed, her cape draped over her face now.

"Having trouble?"

She turned to face Yoko who was also in a vampire outfit. He had the Dracula look, though with Kaira's hair style: the long black wig accented by the silver ears and silver highlights.

"My cape is annoying me." she said simply. He removed it from her face and dropped it in it's place. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. What are we supposed to do now?" He asked.

"I dunno. Lets go eat the candy!!" Yoko grabbed her arm before she made the mad dash toward the bowl.

"Oh no you don't! I'm keeping you away from the candy!" He dragged her into the house (not the haunted one, lol).

"Noooo!! Candy!! My precious!!" she howled.

"What is that insanely annoying noise coming from?" Hiei asked, walking into the living room from the kitchen. Yoko held up the whimpering Kaira. "Oh..." he turned back into the kitchen.

Yoko sighed. "What am I to do with you?"

"You could give me candy."

"Not going to happen."

"Meanie!"

"Keep it down! I've almost beat Yusuke's score!" Kuwabara yelled, concentrating on the game he was playing.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready? I mean, it's almost time for the house to open." Tori asked. She was leaning over the back of the couch dressed in a black spandex suit from head to toe which had green, yellow, and orange dots painted on it.

"What are you wearing?" Yoko left go of Kaira.

"It's for the dark room. The walls are black also painted with these dots. There will be a black light on and we will be blended in. So when kids come into the room, we can scare the crap out of them!" Tori explained.

"You sound so excited about this..." Kuwa commented.

"So you are her partner I presume?" Yoko said. Kuwa just nodded. Kaira started to tip toe away, but Yoko grabbed her ear.

"What is her problem?" Krissy asked, coming in from the kitchen dressed as a pirate.

"She's after the candy bowl."

"Ooooooh..."

"So what is your role?" Tori examined her outfit.

"Me and Yusuke are the pirates that come to life and capture little kids. We put them into the pirate ship that is actually a slide that leads to a room of candy." Krissy beamed.

Kaira perked up at the mentioning of 'room of candy'.

"Don't get any wild ideas." Yoko reminded, pulling her ear a little.

"OK PEOPLE!!! It's time to get into out places!!" Britt shouted running through the house with Hiei following. She was dressed as a witch. Her dress was a deep red, flowing behind her in the breeze. She wore a matching hat and a thick black belt around her waist. Black boots stretched from her feet all the way to her knees. She was carrying a black broom.

Hiei was wearing his usual black clothing.

"What's with Hiei?" Kuwa asked as everyone watched them fly by.

"Who knows, maybe she bribbed him or something." Krissy shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Yusuke snickered from the doorway.

"What?" Eyes were on him.

"She kissed him!"

Everybody fell over.

"Are you seirous?!?" Tori yelled.

"Yeah, so now he's following her like a lost puppy. It's hilarious!" He laughed.

"Okay, but now we have to get going. Let's go Kaira." Yoko tugged on her ear, leading her to the vampire room of the haunted house.

"Kuwa!! You haven't got your suit on yet!!" Tori fussed.

"Don't worry, I've got it! I'll meet you in there." He replied, turning off the tv.

"You better!" she ran off.

"Ready Krissy?"

"Ready!" and they left.

Kuwabara looked around. "I wonder what happened to Koenma?"

(In the house)

"Mommie! Look at those people!" a little girl tugged on her mother's skirt.

"Give me your candy!!"

"Ahh!! The vampire's gonna eat me!!" she ran off, pulling her mom after her.

"Kaira, really...they're just kids." Yoko sighed.

"If they would give me their candy, I would be nicer." she pouted.

"You're so cute when you do that." He poked her face.

"I'd be cuter if you gave me candy."

"No deal."

"Darn."

(Dark room.)

"Hey, this is boring! It's just a bunch of---OH MY GOSH!! MOMMIE!!!!" the little boy tripped and fell. "MOMMIE!! THE WALL!!! THE WALLS ARE ALIVE!!!!" he got up and ran into a door before exiting the room.

"Kuwabara, don't trip them." Tori whispered.

"I didn't mean to, he just kicked my foot!" he whispered back.

"Oh sure..." she rolled her eyes.

(Oh, the ship!)

"Look Daddy!! Pirates!! He looks funny!" a girl said.

"I like his bird! Can I go pet it Daddy?" the boy said.

"Ok dear."

"Yey!!"

"Don't touch my bird!! Grr!!" Yusuke picked him up and dumped him in the pirate ship, and Krissy did the same to the girl.

"You can meet them in the next room." Krissy said to the father.

"Okay, thanks." he walked out.

"Well, this isn't much fun. I've been kicked in the head too many times." Yusuke complained.

"I've had too many fingers up my nose. And believe me, they don't wash their hands very good."

"Ewww."

(Out front..)

"Welcome to the haunted house! I'm sure you'll be very frighten when you leave. If you visit the right people, you may find the treaure room! Beware! Things aren't what they seem!" Britt anounced. Hiei sat in the chair and watched all the unexpecting children enter the dark building and all the others running for their life out or crying on their parents shoulders.

"I think you may have over done it." he remarked.

Britt just smiled. "Maybe, but it is a haunted house."

"Hn."

(Back with the vampires..)

"CANDY!! I WANT YOUR CANDY!!!" Kaira reached out and grabbed a girl's arm, who screamed in return and ran off.

"Stop scaring them so much! And chill with the candy thing!" Yoko held his head in his hands. Then he heard it.

"Kaira."

No answer.

"Kaira is that a candy wrapper I'm hearing?"

"Mmm, mmm." (No)

"Then what are you doing over there?"

"Mwathing!" (nothing)

He pulled the back of her dress so that she fell next to him.

"What is this?" He held up a Kit-Kat wrapper.

"Uh, I don't know what that is! I've never seen it before in my life!!"

"Hmm, I guess that's not chocolate on your cheek then huh?" he leaned in close to her face.

"Um! No!" she wiped it off before he could get it.

"You better savor that taste because you won't be getting anymore." Yoko smiled evilly.

"You think so?"

Yoko eyed her. "Give me the rest of it."

Her ears fell. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you have more...where are you hiding it?"

"I don't have anything!"

"Yes you do, you can't hide it forever!!" he sniffed the air.

"NEVER!! YOU'LL NEVER FIND IT!!!" she hit him on the head repeatedly with a plastic coffin.

"Ow! That hurts you know!"

"NEVER!!!"

"Okay, that's it!" Yoko pounced on her.

(With the pirates..)

"I told you it was a mistake putting those two together." Yusuke sighed.

"We need to guard the candy room. If she comes this way, we need to do everything possible to stop her!" Krissy said, eyeing the door ways.

"Right!"

(In the dark room)

"Oh man, sounds like they're fighting.." Kuwabara said, his ear was against the wall listening.

"Watch out, a foot may come at your head." Tori warned. By now, the house was almost evacuated.

"It's a good thing it is almost closing time or else Britt would be really upset at them."

"Yeah, but if they wreck this house...BIIIIIG Trouble!"

(Outside..)

"What the hell is going on in there?" Hiei wondered out loud.

"If they trash my house...I'm going to kill them!!" Britt growled.

(back to the fighters)

"Kurama!! Stop! That tickles!! Hahahaha!!" Kaira yelled, and smacked him in the head.

"Ow!"

She jumped up and ran through the door, knocking Tori into Kuwabara.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!!" Tori shouted after her.

Yoko ran in. "Which way?" They both pointed the direction and he fled.

"Oook, this is interesting.." Kuwa mummbled, still in shock.

"Uh, huh..."

"CANDY!!!! Candy candy candy candy candy candy!!! CAN!!!! DY!!!!!!" Kaira screamed through the halls.

"Kaira!! Get back here!!" Yoko yelled after her.

"Stop right there! Don't make me do it!" Yusuke threatened. He had his shot gun pose.

"No Yusuke! You can't kill her!" Krissy pleaded.

"But you said by all means necessary! And clearly this is the only way!" Yusuke argued.

Kaira snuck past them and ran into the pirate room.

"Candy!! All mine!!" She dashed toward the ship that had the secret slide.

"Not so fast Kaira."

Britt appeared before her.

"Ooh, the witch has appeared." Kaira smirked, "This should be easy." She dodged Hiei's attack and kicked him into Britt. Then she tossed both of them out of the window. "There we go!!"

She turned right into Yoko.

"I've caught you my fox. Not as sly as you thought, hmmm?"

"Oh Kurama!! There you are!"

"What?"

"Here! I was going to give you these!" she handed him the candy that she stole from the little girl.

"This is a lot of candy..." he said staring at the handful of candy.

"Yep it sure is!" Kaira agreed. Yoko snapped his head up.

"Don't you jump in there!"

She stuck out her tongue and jumped in.

"Wee!! Candy here I come!!" She landed in the room to find...

"Koenma??"

"Yes?"

"Where is all the candy?"

"Oh...well the kids took some and I ate the rest."

"There's no more candy...?"

"Nope."

"I'll kill you!!!"

Koenma ran off.

At that moment, Yoko came off the slide and landed on her to say,

"No candy for you!"

**Happy Halloween everybody!! Hope yours is great!! Don't eat too much candy, you may regret it later, lol. I was actually eating kit-kats while I typed this...mmmm kit-kats... Okay anywayz!! Thanks for reading! I'll try to have another chapter up on Sunday..a real chapter. Thank you!**


	24. And the Game Begins

**Hello everyone!! I can't believe that this story is almost over!! I'm going to miss typing it...maybe I'll make a sequel?? I'm still thinking about that one. Anywayz, I decided to make this chapter a litte longer than the rest of them, so I hope you enjoy!! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!! **

(At the palace...)

Kurama awoke to the sound of the cell door being closed.

"Hey, Kurama. Are you ok?"

He saw Kaira leaning over him.

"I'm fine, I think." He sat up and looked around. They were in a little room with no windows and nothing was in it except a small bed.

"How are we going to get out?" she asked.

He thought the answer was obvious. "Well you could just call forth your plants and lift the door."

"I would, but I don't have any energy.."

Something wasn't right. He felt a lot of energy from her, so why was she lying?

"Can I asked you a question?"

"Sure, I guess."

"What kind of plant do you use to open the door to your junk room?"

She thought for a moment before answering. "A Golden Rose plant that I made to match your, I mean Yoko's eyes. Why do you ask?"

He closed his eyes and smiled. "That was the wrong answer."

She crinkled her nose. "What are you talking about? I know what kind of plant I use to open the door!"

"Yes, but Kaira can't stand anybody calling her things junk." Kurama narrowed his eyes. "So shapeshifter, what is your real name?"

"Hmm, what a clever fox you are."

"Yuri! Kaira and Britt have crossed the gate! Get to the main door asap!" Gamemaster's voice rang through the intercom.

"Oh, well that was fast. Seems I have another use for you my dear Kurama."

He put his hands to his ears, but it was no use. The melody was too strong and he fell into the silent puppet state as Yuri transformed into her original form.

(At the main door, outside..)

"This is way too freaky..." Britt whispered as they stared at the castle doors.

"You're telling me! It's just like the game!!" Kaira commented.

"I don't care what it looks like, lets just get moving so I can kill something!" Hiei huffed and started for the door.

"Too much like the game.." Tori watched as Britt tackled Hiei.

"Noooo!! Hiei don't open the door!"

"What the! Why the hell not!?" He struggled to remove Britt of his back.

"She's scared a bunch of mindless zombies will come forth and kill all of us, eating our brains for dinner and our eye balls for dessert." Krissy said plainly.

"You watch too many horror movies." Yusuke chuckled and blasted the door down.

"OMGOSH!! We're all going to die!!" Britt screeched.

"Get off of me you stupid woman!!" Hiei yelled, shoving the still squawking Britt to the ground.

"Don't worry ladies! You have Kuwabara here to protect you!" Kuwabara posed and then summoned his spirit sword. "Yeah!"

"Anyways, lets go. I'm bored and Kurama is waiting to be rescued." Kaira yawned, walking ahead of the group.

"Hey! What the- You guys are just jealous!!" he ran after them. "Lousy good for nothing..."

Upon walking into the huge ball room, everyone heard the annoying voice come on the intercom:

"Hello my friends! Welcome to my beautiful castle! I hope that you'll make yourself comfortable as possible!...Are you even listening to me?!?!"

"Oh! Were you talking to us?" Hiei smirked.

"I don't think he was 'cuz we aren't his friends.." Kaira remarked.

"Want to make jokes do you? Well take this!"

Yuri came forth with Kurama tagging along behind her at the top of the staircase.

"Sorry Kaira and Britt, but you are needed somewhere else!" she waved goodbye.

"What do you mean?" Before the answer was heard, both Britt and Kaira were teleported.

"Where did they go??" Tori asked, a little panicked.

"They were teleported to another room where all their energy will be extracted and given to my master so he can become his true self!" Yuri announced.

"And why couldn't he just do this before?" Kuwa this time.

"Because you have to be in the castle to be teleported, he's just that weak right now. He was able to teleport Kaira before, but that was a one time deal. But enough chit chating! I'm ready to fight!" she started the flute and Kurama jumped down to their level.

"Kurama! What are you doing?" Yusuke watched as his friend pulled two roses from his hair and transformed them into whips.

"He's being controled by that flute of hers." Hiei growled.

"So we just have to get it away from her and he should be back right?" Tori looked at the flute and then at her team mates.

"I'm guessing, but how are we going to get up there? You know that she has to have something else hidden somewhere. Kurama can't be her only offense." Yusuke pointed out.

"True, but we'll never find out just standing around. Lets go Kurama! I'll take you on!" Kuwabara rushed out to battle him.

"Come back here! You frickin' moron! Geez, what's with this guy?" Yusuke sighed.

(With the other two..)

"Ok, where are we and how did we get into these glass things?" Kaira looked around her little cylinder.

"I think we were teleported here or something. I can't break this glass, how about you?" Britt punched it but it didn't even shudder.

"What makes you think I'm going to try and hurt my hand when you can't break it?" Kaira snorted.

"Well sheesh! Whatever miss smarty-pants!" Britt snapped back.

"Now now ladies! Lets not get worked up over a silly little arguement! I believe you have more important things to worry about." Gamemaster said as he walked into the room.

"And why do you want us anyway?" Kaira glared.

"I need your powers since I gave you my energy to bring out your true forms. You've both had time to develop enough energy for me to take back." he pressed some buttons on a machine.

"But why exactly do you need the our energy?" Britt asked, trying to put together all the details.

"Because I'm trying to bring out my real form and I need your energy to awaken the stone's trapped magic that will let me do so." Gamemaster proceeded to hook some cords to the glass cylinders.

"So...his energy has been running through our um..veins? Is that why I was able to see Britt, er Yuri at the house?" Kaira mummbled.

"Yes. That was almost a disaster! Just like it was when she was pretending to be you. You just seem to ruin everything I plan! Now it's payback!"

"You're such a sore loser..." Britt sighed.

GM pressed a big red button and started up the energy extracting process. "Now, your powers are mine!"

Their screams could be heard thoughout the castle.

(Back with the others...)

"What is going on?" Tori turned toward the sound.

"Seems like he's started..." Yuri shrugged and went back to playing.

"What are you talking about?!" Krissy yelled.

"Damn! How are we going to get past him? I didn't realize he was so strong!" Kuwabara growled, his clothes were tattered and torn from Kurama's Rose Whip.

"Hn. That was your own fault fool. You can't take him down by just running at him." Hiei smirked.

"Listen up shrimp! Don't be telling me how to fight!"

"Then how are we supposed to beat him?" Yusuke asked.

"Don't ignore me!"

"Leave him to me. You two can go take down the flute player." Hiei readied his sword.

"Okay, lets move Kuwabara!" They both took off toward the staircase , Yusuke going right and Kuwa going left.

"What about us?" Tori called.

"Go find the others!!" came the reply.

"Okay!" Krissy shouted and both went ahead.

Kurama prepared to attack, but Hiei jumped in to deflect his whips.

"Your fight is with me, Kurama."

"Yusuke, what if she had back up?" Kuwa asked as they met back up.

"Then we'll just have to kill them. Don't get scared now!"

"I'm not scared! I was just wondering.."

Yuri grinned from behind her flute and watched as they ran smack into a force field.

"Oh! My nose! I think it's broken!" Kuwabara complained.

"Well now it matches your face." Yuri commented with a laugh.

"I've had it with you! I don't care if you are a girl, I'm going to slice you up!" he started attaking the shield with his spirit sword.

"Calm down Kuwabara! You aren't getting anywhere!" Then Yusuke had an idea. "I wonder..."

"What is it, Urameshi?"

"Stand back if you don't want to get blasted."

"Oh? And what makes you think your attack will work?" Yuri mocked.

Yusuke took his pose. "Shot gun!" He sent out huge bullets that shattered her shield.

"Arrrg!!! No! Impossible!" she screeched taking in some hits in the process.

"Say goodnight, Birdie!" Yusuke punched her in the face, sending her into the wall, and knocking her out.

"Now we can face the big guy." Yusuke joked.

"Please tell me you didn't just waste your energy.." Kuwabara asked.

"Nah, I'm still good."

"That's a releif.."

The haze lifted from Kurama's eyes and the came back, not aware of what happened.

"Hey pal! Are ya with us?" Yusuke patted him on the shoulder.

"Yes. Sorry. By the looks of things, I've caused a lot of trouble for you." He replied. "Where are the others?"

"Kaira and Britt have been kidnapped and Krissy along with Tori ran to find them." Hiei answered.

"We better get to them. They may be in danger." Kuwabara stated.

"True, with Tori as your counterpart, there's no telling what kind of trouble they're in!" Yusuke laughed.

"Ok Urameshi! Right now! Just you and me! Hey! Don't turn your back on me coward!! GET BACK HERE!!!" Kuwa yelled after Yusuke, who was now running around the room.

"I swear, those two don't take anything seriously." Hiei nummbled. He then noticed the out of this world look on Kurama's face. "It wasn't your fault Kurama. Being a kitsune, you are easily hipnotized."

"Yes I suppose. But I could have done something."

"If it makes you feel any better, Kaira was also under the spell. It took Koenma to wake her up, since Britt's repeated punches didn't work."

Kurama blinked. "Repeated punches...?"

Hiei sighed. "Yes, it's amazing she isn't brain dead."

"HEY! Are you guys coming or what?" Yusuke yelled with a large bump on his head.

"Shall we?" Kurama guestured.

"Hn."

(With Tori and Krissy...)

"Aw man! I have no Idea where we are! Even in the game I got lost!" Tori whined.

"Would you shut it! I'm trying to concentrate here!" Krissy hissed.

"Sorry... -gasp!- What was that noise?!?" she looked around panicking.

"Chill! We're fighters with spirit energy too! We can take whatever it is!" Krissy said, irritated.

"Hmmm, right! We can take it!" Tori prepared herself.

"It's coming from around the corner."

As they turned, the hallway opened up into another huge room, full of...

"ZOMBIES!!!!!" Tori sreamed and started to dash away, but Krissy grabbed her by the collar.

"Not so fast! We can kill these things! We have to show the boys that we can take care of ourselves now! Besides, we got past them in the game, didn't we?"

"Um..not really..."

Krissy glared at her.

"Fine. Whatever. Lets dance zombies!" Tori summoned her spirit sword, which was pink, and began to hack and slash anything in her way.

"Righto, my turn!" Krissy got into a fighting stance. She fought off any zombie that came at her and when she was in a corner, "Spirit Gun!"

After a few mintues however, they met back to back.

"There are just too many of them!! We're going to die!" Tori cried.

"We're not going to die! What's with you?!" Krissy yelled.

"But, but so many!"

"Just fight! You have a freakin' sword for crying out loud!" Then a thought crossed her mind. "Has Kuwa taught you how to extend your sword?"

"Yes, but I can't use it long."

"That's fine. Make it do so and wipe out all of these vegie heads!"

"Okay! Sword! GET LONGER!" she swept it around the room, cutting everything in half.

"Why can't you just say Spirit Sword extend?" Krissy asked her.

"I dunno, get longer just popped into my head so I said it." she smiled.

"Whoa! That was pretty cool!" Kuwabara yelled across the room.

"Hey guys! Um, yeah, that was my idea by the way.." Krissy mentioned.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for me, you'd be toast!" Tori argued.

"Alright, enough. We still have to find those other two." Hiei put in.

"Yes, I hope they're ok." Kurama mumbled.

They found the way out and followed it until they reached a door.

"I wonder what's behind door number one?" Yusuke said as he kicked it open.

"Britt!!" Tori gasped and ran over to the container.

"And Kaira too!" Krissy pointed.

"Well there has to be a switch somewhere..." Kuwabara scaned the various buttons. "I wonder if this is it?" he flipped a switch and the lights went out.

"I don't think that was right." Kurama remarked.

"Sorry guys." he flipped it again to turn them back on.

"I think I liked it with the lights off." Britt sighed.

"Oh you're awake!" Tori said excitedly.

"Here it is." Hiei hit a button and the capsules opened.


	25. Psycho Bats and Magic Stones

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it has taken me so long for me to update, not to mention this being a short chapter. College exams kicked my butt! But now it is here. I think the next chapter may be the end of this story. I'm going to be working on a sequel though, so be looking for that! Thank you to all that reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Merry Christmas!!**

"I was so worried about you guys!!" Tori hugged her sister tight.

"Thanks, but could you maybe not hold me so tight?" Britt muttered.

"Oh sorry!"

"How do you feel?" Yusuke asked her.

"Like crap. I can't believe that guy draining us of all our energy!" Britt answered.

"How is Kaira over there?" Kuwabara asked Kurama who was trying to wake her up.

"Well she isn't responding to anything." he said.

"Let me try." Hiei smirked and put a hand on his sword.

"What are you thinking!?!" Krissy yelled and tried to tackle Hiei, who dodged and stopped beside Kaira.

"Hey you pathetic demon! Hmm, well you aren't even worth being called a demon, you're just that weak! I could kill you now and you wouldn't even know it!" Hiei started off.

"This isn't going to end well." Britt said, getting help from Tori to step out of the tank.

Kaira's ears twitched, so he continued. "I wonder why Gamemaster would even summon a sad being such as yourself. You're not strong enough to handle the fighting necessary for this job. Why, you make Kuwabara look like a god!"

"Grr!! I'll show you a pathetic demon you half pint!" Kaira jumped up, grabbing Hiei's collar in the process, and slammed him into the side of the container. "Anything else you'd like to add?"

"Yes. You are an absolute idiot."

"Why you-!"

"Welcome back Kaira. Good to see you're okay." Kurama smiled.

She took a look around the room and noticed that everyone was staring at her. She put Hiei down and stepped out of the glass cynlindar.

"So, whatz up?"

Everyone sighed.

"That's Kaira for you..." Tori laughed weakly.

"Well now that we found them, lets find that so called master." Yusuke said.

"Don't worry, you don't have to look far. Just follow the pleasant sound of my voice and you'll soon find me." GM's voice echoed.

"His voice is something, but it isn't pleasant." Krissy muttered.

"I heard that spirit detective wanna be!" he shouted.

"You just wait! I'm going to kick your ass!" She yelled back.

"You do realize you're fighting with an intercom, right?" Britt asked.

"I think this castle is getting to her," Tori whispered.

"Okay, lets follow that idiots annoying voice and get out of here!" Kuwabara instructed while marching out into the hallway.

"Like he has room to talk." Yusuke looked back at Britt and Kaira. "Are you guys going to be okay?"

"Ofcourse! I'm ready to nail that sucker!" Kaira snickered and stretched.

"I don't think so. You two don't have nearly enough energy to stand let alone fight this fool." Hiei stated.

"Listen here pal, I've got plenty of energy. I'm going to fight!" Kaira argued.

"He's right. Besides, Britt needs someone to stay with her." Kurama patted Kaira's shoulder.

"Don't touch me you traitor!" Then Kaira turned the pouty look on him.

"That's not going to work this time I'm afraid."

She glared at them. "Fine! Go then! But when you're dead, don't come crawling back to me for help!"

"But if they're dead, how are they going to crawl back?" Britt asked, confused.

"You know what I mean!"

"Yeah...Britt, look after her. Make sure she doesn't get into trouble." Yusuke said.

"I'll try to."

"HEY! Are you guys coming or what?!?" Kuwabara yelled from the hall.

"Ugh, I don't know who's voice is more annoying..." Krissy mummbled, following the rest of the team into the hallway.

"Figures! I always get left out of things!" Kaira sank to the floor and crossed her arms.

"Always?? What other time have you been left out?" Britt leaned against the wall.

"Remember Halloween?? You guys kept me from the candy room!! That was so unfair!"

"THAT was for your own good, and ours."

"Pfft, whatever. You're just mean and stingy!"

"Why do I always get stuck with you?!"

"Alw-"

"Don't Say A Word!"

(With the rest of the team...)

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave Kaira with Britt?" Tori asked as they followed the voice.

"Why do you ask?" Kurama responded.

"You know, cuz if Kaira aggervates Britt too much, then Britt will go psycho and kill Kaira." Krissy shrugged.

"Really?" Kuwabara sounded interested.

"Yeah like this time...

-flash back-

"Hey look Britt! Your pale butt is on the internet! Ha ha!"

"What no way!"

"See for yourself!"

"OMGOSH! How did my butt get on the internet?!? Wait...this is _your_ page.."

"Yep! Now everyone can see your butt!"

"Kaira...You're dead!"

"Ahh! Stop Britt!! Not the bat...NOT THE BAT!!! AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

-End Flashback-

Everyone shuddered.

"That's scary. Now I see why she's Hiei's counterpart." Yusuke chuckled.

"Tell me about it! Poor Kaira was in the hospital for a week!" Tori exclaimed.

"Look a door!" Kuwabara pointed.

"Did you figure that out on your own, genius?" Hiei said sarcastically.

"Anyways! Onward!" Yusuke kicked down the door and entered into the throne room of the palace.

"There he is." Kurama said and everyone saw the child upon his throne.

"What? No one calls him a genius for that? This is discrimination!" Kuwabara whined.

"Yeah, we're discriminating against the stupid one...how odd.." Krissy rolled her eyes.

"Welcome good people to my throne room! I hope you can make yourself comfortable here, since this will be your final resting place." Game Master smirked.

"We didn't come here for your lame since of humor, dude." Tori said.

"Yeah! Get down here punk so I can pummel you!" Kuwabara took the lead.

"Don't be a fool Kuwabara. You're no match by yourself." Hiei mentioned.

"Better listen to your friend, before you wind up dead." GM grinned evilly.

"Such talk from a small child. It would be ashame for you to die." Kurama dared.

"Yes, a little being I seem to be, but I'm really just like you Kurama. Or should I say Yoko? Which do you perfer now-a-days? I can't keep up with your trends." GM responded.

"I don't know about you guys, but all this talk is getting boring. If you don't mind, 'master' I'd rather not stall the fight any longer." Krissy spoke up.

"Yeah, I am getting tired of this." Tori agreed.

"Well I didn't realize I was so boring. I'll take it up a notch then." GM stood up and extened his arms to the ceiling. "Come to me my precious stones! I have the energy you desire..." GM began to glow with the energy stolen from Kaira and Britt. The four statues rose into the air; and when each absorbed enough energy, the rock crumbled off to reveal the colorful stones within: green, red, blue, and yellow.

"With the power of these stones, I can control the forces of nature! Each color represents a spirit and contains their powers! Green for Earth!" The green stone shot down and merged into Gamemaster's left leg.

"The Red stone of Fire!" That stone merged into his right arm.

"Blue Water!" This sank into his left arm.

"And yellow for air!" His right leg took in the stone. (A/n I decided on these colors by watching Avatar:The Last Airbender, lol.)

"Oh, this can't be good." Yusuke said.

"At last! The elements are mine to control!" A blinding light shot out from his body, making everyone shield their eyes.

"Mwa hahahahahahahahaaa!!"

(With the other two)

"I'm bored! Britt, do something funny." Kaira poked her cousin.

"No...I'm not in the mood for that.." Britt replied and slapped her hand away.

"Fine...I wonder if the others found Gamemaster yet?"

"Hey Kaira, I'm getting a strange feeling...do you feel it?"

"You know, now that you mention it, I do feel a little light headed."

"Yeah...I wonder what that means..."

"I think we are about to find out." Kaira said, noticing the light coming from the hallway. She turned to Britt. "Are you okay? You seem spaced out. Britt?"

"I must destroy Hiei!"

"Okay, wanna run that by me again?"

"Must destroy Hiei!"

"Yeeeah...I don't think that's going to happen. Hey Britt...what are you going to do with that bat? Where did you even find a bat?"

"Join me!" Britt charged Kaira with bat in hand.

"But I don't wanna join you! I wanna live!"

"Too bad!"

"No! This is crazy! Just, just put the bat down! Maybe we can talk about this over a nice cup of-"

"Kill!"

"I was going to say tea..you really need to keep up." Britt swung and shattered a glass beakon that was in front of Kaira. "Or slow down...slowing down would be much better."

"Join me, Kaira!"

"Oh how nice, you still know my name, but do you know who I am?"

"Evil is goooood!"

"I'm taking that as a no. Ahh!" Kaira tripped over a cord that happened to be laying in the floor. "That's what I get for walking backwards..."

"Join me!" Britt raised the bat, ready to hit Kaira over the head.

"Britt! Nooooo!"


	26. The Final Battle Arrives

**Finally!! I finished it!! Yes this is the final chapter. Sorry for the very long delay. I had it typed, and then I realized it sucked. So I retyped half of it. I didn't realize how long it was, lol. It has been nice typing this story, I can't believe that it has soo many chapters! Thank you my fans and supporters! I'm in the process of typing the sequel, so be sure to be on the look out that as well. Okay, no more talking from me! Hope you enjoy! Thank You So Much!!**

The bat came down and hit a table that was behind Kaira. "Talk about luck.." she mummbled and ran for the door.

"Kaira! Get back here!" Britt yelled after her.

"There's no way I'm going back in there!" she shouted back, but slowed down. "Am I seeing things, or is the hallway starting to morph?" That was the last thing she thought before the familiar darkness consumed her.

(Back with the others...)

"He's getting so strong! Are you sure we can beat him?" Tori asked, trying to keep her feet as the energy swirled forcefully from Gamemaster.

"I hope so, or the world is doomed!" Krissy responded.

"This isn't good. If he gets anymore powerful this place will collapse!" Kurama stated.

"Oh, you're absolutely correct. I guess I should save the rest for later since I won't be fighting you just yet." GM seated himself on his throne.

"What are you talking about? We already beat that shape shifter of yours." Kuwabara yelled.

"But I'm not talking about her, you poor fool."

"You can't mean the others..?" Yusuke looked at the rest of the group.

"I believe he does." Hiei answered and pointed towards the door where Britt and Kaira were standing.

"Oh not this again!" Krissy sighed fustrated.

"But I thought you sucked out all of their engery? How can you be controlling them?" Tori asked.

"Ah yes, since I'm the one who brought them out, I still control them. And now that I have a more powerful engery source, they should be unstoppable!"

At the cue, Kaira summoned her plant sword and made 2 plant clones of herself. Britt summoned dark energy to her hands, ready to blast anyone who got in her way.

"This just got a little more complicated," Kuwabara said as he dodged an attack from one of the clones.

"Kuwa! Watch out!" Tori yelled and stopped clone 1's attack with her spirit sword.

"Thanks." Kuwa nodded at Tori before creating his own sword and returned the attack on clone 1.

"This sucks! We're going to be all tired out before we can even get to fight Game Master!" Krissy complained and jumped away from clone 2 just as Yusuke punched it in the face.

"Yeah, and it doesn't help that these clones can regenerate." he muttered as they watched clone 2's face return.

"Seems the only way to defeat the clones is to knock you out or kill you." Kurama said to Kaira, who just gave him a smirk and motioned for him to attack.

"Kurama, we have to work fast. The others won't last long against those creatures." Hiei mentioned, preparing for Britt's attack.

He nodded, "Right. Rose Whip!"

"Don't you know by now that you don't stand a chance against me in your human form, Kurama?" Kaira held her sword up and licked the edge. That's when he noticed she had already slashed his arm opened.

"Oh? Just now noticing that wound, huh? You're a little slow aren't you?" she chuckled.

'She's definately faster than she was before. But it's still nothing Yoko can't handle.' Kurama thought to himself as he gathered the leaves from his pocket.

Kaira tilted her head in a curious manner. "What are you doing?"

"Preparing myself for this fight."

"Hmm?"

An explosion caught them both off guard.

"Hiei! Where are you? Come out already! I'm tired of this game of tag!" Britt blew up another statue.

"I'm right here fool!" he appeared behind her and slashed with his sword.

"Ow! That wasn't very nice!" Britt caught the sword and punched Hiei in the stomach. "Darkness Flame Fist!"

His shirt burned away and he went sailing through a statue. He hit the wall and was burried under the rubble.

"Heh heh, and that takes care of him." Britt dusted off her hands and watched the other battles.

"Oh no! Hiei!" Krissy yelled, which in turn got her a fist in the face. "Arg!"

"Pay attention! Don't get distracted!" Yusuke ordered.

"This is getting us nowhere! Isn't there another way to kill these things off without getting rid of Kaira?" Tori asked, blocking an attack.

"I wish there was. I'm getting tired of this!" Kuwabara took a hit for Tori. "Ow!"

'I've got to end this quick.' Yoko thought. 'I can't use the Sining Tree, that will definately kill her; but then so will the death tree. I guess I don't have a choice.'

"Stop day dreaming, you might die doing that! Ha!" Kaira stabbed at him, but he managed to dodge at the last minute.

"I'm sorry, but this has to end now." Yoko said as he summoned the Death Tree.

Kaira took a few steps back. "You aren't serious are you?"

He noticed the fear in her eyes and it beckoned him. The tree grew and it's saliva ate through the floor. "What will you do now, Kaira?"

"You better do something. Want me to pitch in?" Britt asked.

"Pay attention, our fight isn't over." Britt turned around to see Hiei stand up from the rubble. His Jagan Eye was open, and she knew what was coming next.

"You can't use your dragon! If you do, you'll lose your arm and kill everyone in here." Britt stated.

"Have you forgotten? I **_am_** the dragon!" Hiei had removed the bandage from his right arm revealing the dragon tattoo underneath.

"Kaira! Think of something or we're done for!" Britt yelled while watching the tattoo come to life.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something right now! Think for your self!" she responded, dodging the tree's attacks in the process. Her skin was burned on her legs and arms from the acid that fell from each attack. 'I have to do something! Why doesn't master help us?' she glanced up at GM's face and noticed the amused grin. 'What the hell is he so happy about!?'

"Distractions can kill."

Yoko's statement snapped her attention back to the fight, but was a little late. The plant tripped her and a hungry mouth shot at her. "I don't think so!" Kaira's sword was the only thing protecting her from becoming plant food; however, the acidic saliva still dripped down her arms. 'I won't last much longer this way.'

"Give up and I might let you live." Hiei stated.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure you'll win? I can do that technique too!" Britt countered.

"No, you can't. I figured out how that shapeshifter managed the attack. She used the mortal dragon, not the demon one. And you have no way of calling either. That leaves you defenseless." Hiei shot back.

"Grr, so you have a brain after all. Too bad your teammates aren't fairing as well as you." she motioned to the others who were getting the crap beaten out of them.

"They aren't my problem."

"Right.." she sighed nervously.

"Besides, those clones have retreated."

"What?"

"Did we beat them?" Tori asked while trying to catch her breath.

"No. Kurama must of knocked Kaira out." Yusuke answered.

"Or she needs the extra strength, look." Krissy pointed at Kaira who was still holding off the plant.

"He creeps me out," Kuwabara shivered. "I like staying on his good side."

'This is an unexpecting shift. I was hoping they could take care of the little pests. I guess I have to get my hands dirty after all.' Game Master sighed to himself. He stomped his left foot.

"Giving up?" Yoko made the tree back off a little.

"Where am I?" she managed to say before the ground beneath her crumbled and she fell into the black abyss. "Not cooooooool...!"

"Kaira!"

"What happened?" Britt asked, confused.

"What do you mean?" Hiei stayed in attack mode.

"I mean how did I get here? Duh! And why are you aiming your dragon at me?" she thought a second. "Aw man! He got me again!" Britt shouted and then she too fell into the dark pit. "Waaaah!!"

"Oh what a pity. But don't get upset for they aren't gone, see?" Game Master spoke while a tree rose up behind him with Kaira and Britt merged into it's trunk. "I present my fan club."

"I despise you.." Kaira growled.

"Yeah, me too!" Britt agreed angerly.

"Let them go!" Tori yelled.

"Why don't you make me?" he waved his right hand and a wave of fire was sent towards her.

"Get out of the way!" Hiei shoved Tori and absorbed the fire.

"I see, fire has no effect on you. How about this?" GM raised his left arm to produce a geyser under Hiei's feet.

"Hn, that won't work neither." Hiei mocked, using his speed to dodge the blast of water.

GM chuckled. "But I'm not finished." He stomped his left foot again to raise four walls of earth to prevent Hiei from escaping the boiling water. The top for the earth box fell from the ceiling, completing his move.

"Hiei!" Yusuke prepared his attack. "Spirit gun!"

"Don't you ever learn?" GM stood up and made a high kick with his right foot. Yusuke's blast took an immediate left turn into a wall.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked.

"That foot is his air attack." Yoko replied.

"At least someone is paying attention." GM smiled evilly.

"Poor Hiei, now what are we going to do?" Krissy panicked.

"Hey, Kaira.." Britt whispered.

"What?!?"

"Can't you like, get us out of this tree?"

"I would if I could dear, but his energy is coursing through this thing and I can't over power it!"

"Oh...so what if I blast us out?"

"If you have enough energy, go ahead."

"Okay!" Britt concentrated on her hands, feeling the warmth of her energy. "Now!" she jerked her arms, but her hands never came through the bark. "Oh well."

"What do you mean oh well! If my hands were free I'd strangle you right now!" Kaira shouted angerly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Let me try again."

"No! Just stop already. Geez, we are so lame.."

"Tell me about it.."

They both sighed.

"Hey wait, I have an idea!" Kaira whispered to Britt.

"I'm going to try the shot gun! There's no way he can deflect all of the shots!" Krissy suggested.

"Yeah and when you do that, I'll try shooting the box again." Yusuke agreed.

"There's no need to waste your energy on Hiei." Yoko stated.

"Why not? He's a part of this team isn't he!" Tori said.

"Yes, but you misunderstand. He is safe for right now."

"Huh?" Kuwabara was puzzled.

"Just look at the tree behind Gamemaster."

Kaira and Britt looked at the empty space between them.

"You know, I'm not seeing him." Kaira replied.

"Wait, the bark is moving..." They watched as Hiei appeared next to them.

"Now what?" he looked around.

"Welcome to the happy tree. How many nights will you be staying?" Kaira announced sarcastically.

"How professonail to get caught Hiei." Britt sighed.

"Don't start with me, girl. I'll blow us all up if I have to!" he retorted.

"Please don't do that, I like living very much!" Kaira begged.

"Oi, Kaira...what was that plan you mentioned earlier?" Britt asked.

"Oh right! Lets try to combine our energy together to get out of here." she answered.

"And just how are we going to do that if we can't move?" Hiei muttered sarcastically.

"We can concentrate our energy to Hiei and he can burn down the tree." Kaira ignored him.

"Um, but won't that get us too? Why don't we just focus our energy to you so you can control the tree?"

"Because even together we don't have enough to control the tree. At least this way we can escape."

"Yeah, while being burned to death." Britt mummbled.

"We won't get hurt if Hiei can use his attack responsibly." Kaira and Britt narrowed their eyes at him.

"It still won't work if you're not touching me to transfer the energy!" Hiei said irritated.

"Well we can't touch you using our hands or feet, but..." Kaira smirked.

Hiei looked at her suspiciously. "But what?"

"But our heads can reach your shoulder just fine." Britt giggled at his awkward expression.

"What?!" he shouted but he could do nothing. Both Kaira and Britt leaned their heads on his shoulders and gave him their remaining energy.

"Wow, I feel so tired now..." Britt yawned.

"Now get us out of here midget!" Kaira cheered.

"You're going to die slowly..." Hiei grumbled. Never-the-less he opened his Jagan eye and became engulfed in flames.

"Geez...Now what is Hiei doing?" Krissy asked, getting up after an air attack from GM.

"Seems like they gave him their energy...I hope that it was enough." Yoko said before he jumped out of the way of a fire attack.

"This is getting us no where! How are we supposed to defeat him if we can't even get near him?" Kuwabara complained.

"Will you shut up! You're getting annoying!" Tori yelled.

"Hey now guys, we don't need to be fighting with ourselves! We have to focus on GM." Yusuke kicked a rock out of his way and then protected himself from the explosion.

Coughing, Britt sighed. "I told you he would try to kill us!"

"I don't see you dead yet!" Kaira responded, dusting herself off.

"Time for you to die Game Master!" Hiei stood facing the enemy, his demon energy circling around his figure. On his arm, the dragon moved restlessly.

GM chuckled, very amused that this kid thought he could defeat him, the most powerful person in the room. "Alright, if you think you can kill me..." GM guestured for Hiei to attack.

"If you insist." Hiei's energy lept around the room as he started to call forth the dragon's power and strength.

Yoko, who was trying to think of a strategy, stepped in front of Hiei. "Wait a minute. He will be able to block your attack if you come at him head on."

Hiei frowned. "He is not strong enough to withstand my dragon!"

Yoko shook his head. "Just hold on for a few seconds."

Growling, Hiei nodded. Yoko jumped to Yusuke and the others. "Everyone give their energy to Yusuke and Krissy."

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Kuwabara yelled.

"We need to be the diversion! Now hurry up!" Yoko placed his hand on Yusuke's shoulder and gave his comrade the remaining power he held.

Pouting a little, Kuwabara did the same.

"Right. Ready Krissy?" Tori asked.

She nodded. "Yeah! Give me everything you got!"

"Okay!" Tori took her sister's hands and Krissy received the energy.

"Wow what a rush.." Krissy stared at her hands.

"Tell me about it..." Tori put a hand to her head to steady herself.

"Are you going to be all right?"

She gave her the thumbs up. "Sure thing! Now go wipe the floor with him!"

Krissy looked to Yusuke who met her gaze a motioned to start the attack. "Here goes nothing!"

Both fighters took the stance of the shot gun and with the count of three, they fired. "Shot Gun Barrage!"

Game Master glanced at them and noticed the rain of bullets coming at him. "Really, is that the best you can do?" With the kick of right leg and the stomp of his left foot, GM managed to reflect all of the little blasts.

"I-impossible!" Krissy stood, shocked.

"That's incredible!" Yusuke took a step back to keep his balance.

"Dude! He just stop both of your attacks! Elemental Freak!" Tori yelled angerly.

"Now, no need for the name calling. It's not very nice you know?" GM laughed.

"Like it is, Hiei's dragon will be reflected or blocked as well. What to do..." Kurama, now, eyed the room. That's when he noticed the second part of Kaira's plan.

"Mwa hahahaha!! None of you will be able to stop me! Ha ha ha!!" GM looked the floor over. "Where are my servants?"

"Right here stupid!" Kaira latched onto his left leg with her own and grabbed at his left arm. Britt did the same to the right side.

"Let go of me at once! I command you!" GM tried to break free, but it was to no use.

"I'm glad Kaira has some brains or else we would never have figured out a way to defeat you." Britt smirked.

"What are you talking about?" he sneered as he struggled.

"Well, I knew that you were quite the weakling before you got all these elemental powers. You have no physical stength what so ever. With your limbs bound, you cannot summon your energy and therefore, you are an easy target." Kaira explained.

"You fools! I can still control your minds!" GM closed his eyes and start chanting something.

Britt's eyes widened and she stared at Kaira. "I didn't think about that!"

"Hiei! Shoot him! Shoot him NOW!!" Kaira screamed.

"Nooo!! If he does...if he does shoot him...then you will.." Tori looked away.

"We do not have time for this! HIEI!! SHOOT HIM!!" Kaira yelled again.

"Hn. As you wish." Hiei groaned as he started summoning his energy once more. "Here it is! DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!" Punching at Gamemaster, Hiei released his hold on the Dragon and everyone watched as this dreadful creature exploded on contact with GM.

"BRITT!! KAIRA!! NOOO!!" Krissy tried to go after them, but Yusuke held her back. "Let me go!"

Yusuke just shook his head.

"They can't be...no way.." Tori sank to her knees in utter disbelief and started sobbing.

"This is horrible." Kuwabara whispered.

Kurama looked at Hiei. "Well?"

Realizing he'd been addressed, Hiei covered his Jagan eye again and smirked. "Hn. See for yourself."

"Damn it Hiei! Could you have gotten it any closer?!?" the silhouette of two firgures emerged from the smoke.

"You people look like terrible. What's wrong with you?" Britt asked, scanning the faces of their teammates.

"Apparently they have no faith in Hiei's control over the Dragon.." Kaira sighed.

"You guys..." Tori got up and followed Krissy over to them.

"You guys are dead!" Krissy grabbed Kaira in a head lock and gave her a noogie.

Seeing this, Britt dodged Tori and ran behind Kurama. "You won't hit _him_ would you?" she laughed but stopped abruptly.

The other two glanced at her when she suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Britt?" Krissy asked.

"He's...They're...fading..." Britt backed away and turned towards the others.

"What?! That can't be, you're just seeing things.." Kaira responded.

"Guess we get to go home. I wonder what Keiko is doing?" Yusuke wondered out loud.

"But we barely got to do anything here! I don't want to go back yet!" Kuwabara whined.

"Stop your complaining. I'm sure that we will be able to see you guys again." Tori assured him.

"Yes, but lets hope the next time we meet doeen't mean we have to fight anyone." Kurama smiled.

"Well it was very nice meeting you Hiei, and I'm glad that I am your counterpart." Britt leaned down and gave Hiei a kiss on the cheek.

He pushed her away. "I don't do kindness. Just be stronger the next time we meet so I can have a worth while fight."

"Sure, sure."

"Please come back! We had a great time." Krissy said.

"What are you saying? They aren't leaving! ...No they can' be.." Kaira's eyes started to water.

See through yet still solid, Kurama's hand patted her on the head. "Don't worry. I'll come back to you. Good-bye Kaira."

She moved to embrace him, but she was too late. All she grabbed was air.

"Bye Guys!!" Yusuke's voice rang out and then all was quiet.

After the silent pause, Tori balled up her fists.

"What a crappy ending! We Won! Why can't we be happy!!"

"There are no happy endings when fighting Game Master. Everything returns to normal when his energy is gone." Britt sighed and studied her regular clothes.

"Hmm, well we should get the stones and put them in a safe place." Krissy whispered sadly and went to gather them.

"It isn't fair.."

All eyes turned to the now human Kaira.

"It just isn't fair! I-I didn't even get to say good-bye! Why did he have to leave!" She started crying.

"Oh Kaira..." Britt walked over to her cousin. "It will be okay, you'll see."

"No, no." She wiped her face free of tears. "Give me the stones. I'll put them in a safe place." She guestured to Krissy for her to hand them over.

"Alright. Here. Be careful though; you're still too weak from giving your energy away."

Kaira nodded and ran out of the abandonded castle.

"I guess we should be going home too. See you guys at school?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, see ya." Britt answered. Krissy just waved.

They took the same path as Kaira and went home.

Reaching the entrance of her cave, Kaira looked around before entering. Petting her flowers as she went, she thought back to went Kurama was here with her. Finally she arrived at the door, but it was open.

'I must have forgotten to close it. Hmm, that's pure luck. I wouldn't of been able to open it as I am.'

She walked in and placed the stones in various plaes around the room. Then Kaira dropped on the couch and sighed.

"It's so lonely here now." She whispered and rested her hand on something prickly.

"Hmm?"

Picking up the Red Rose and hugging it closely, she closed her eyes and smiled loveingly.

"Good-bye my dear Kurama."

**THE END**


End file.
